I DO,I DO
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Quien diría que una noche de copas llevará a dos enemigos a plantearse el estar juntos y no solo eso, el tener que trabajar juntos para un proyecto escolar que nadie cree que ganaran, tratando de evadir las trampas que les pondrán los demás en su camino y por si fuera poco con la noticia que serán padres ¿podrán soportarse o se matarán en el intento?
1. ¿que he hecho?

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING como siempre solo la historia es una mezcla de mi imaginación **

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Qué he hecho?**

**.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Lucius arrastraba molesto a Draco por todo el ministerio

—Tranquilízate, no es tan malo—Se quejaba el rubio al ver que su padre lo veía serio

—Rápido quiero quitar el apellido Malfoy a este inútil —Dijo a uno de los encargados

—Disculpe señor eso no se puede hacer —El hombre detrás del mostrador dijo con miedo

Draco sonrió

—Ves, solo le quitaste su tiempo al pobre hombre

Lucius lanzo un gruñido y arrastro a Draco hasta la salida

—Tu—lo señalo. —Aun no comprendes nuestra situación, el apellido Malfoy pende de un hilo, tu madre está enferma en san Mungo y pareciera que no te importa ¿cómo pudiste destrozar la sala común de Hogwarts?—pregunto molesto

—Vamos, padre no fue tan malo, además solo me divertía un poco

— ¿Un poco? Sera mejor que comiences a madurar, Mcgonagall te acepto en la escuela me costó trabajo que volvieras ¿y haces esto? —Lucius le apunto con su varita—A partir de ahora te harás responsable tu solo de todo lo que hagas, de todo, el dinero que te daba, olvídalo a partir de ahora estarás sujeto a un presupuesto limitado, ni amigos ni mucho menos fiestas, ya que no te puedo borrar del registro familiar, al menos me encargare que nuestro apellido no siga cayendo más bajo —Dijo con un tono autoritario mientras le quitaba el anillo de su dedo

— ¡Oye no! el anillo es mío —Dijo Draco cuando su padre le quito el anillo

—Es de los Malfoy y justo ahora no te estas comportando como tal, escucha bien estuvimos a punto de perderlo todo en la guerra, nuestro apellido está en boca de todos solamente esquive Azkaban porque huimos en el último momento, creí que todo esto te había hecho madurar un poco, pero me equivoque, ¡por Merlín! Draco estamos aún paso de la quiebra ¿entiendes?

Draco asintió

—Entonces si lo entiendes compórtate de una forma que no termine de ensuciar el apellido y esto —Mostro el anillo —Te lo devolveré cuando vea que has madurado un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione estaba apurada escribiendo lo más rápido posible, Harry y Ron le habían dicho que se apurara, pero su obsesión por tener las cosas listas le había supuesto más tiempo de necesario, cuando bajo todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade

« ¿No pudieron esperar?» pensó enojada mientras salía del castillo ¿porque ellos no se preocupada por los deberes? como siempre al final ella tendría que ayudarlos a estudiar. Para ellos pelear una guerra era más fácil que escribir la tarea de pociones. Hermione sonrió quizá sus amigos le tenían preparada una sorpresa por su cumpleaños

Draco estaba molesto y divertido cuando caminaba por el callejón Diagon, no creía que su padre le quitara el dinero por lo que entro a comprarle un regalo a Pansy, seguro estaba molesta con él y no es que le importara en lo más mínimo pero siempre era bueno tener a una chica disponible para satisfacer ciertas necesidades del cuerpo

—Lo siento usted no tiene crédito—Le dijo la encargada

— ¿Qué? Es un error vuelva a revisar—Ordeno Draco

—Lo siento señor —repitió la encargada

Draco cayó en cuenta que su padre había cumplido su amenaza, de mala gana camino hasta Hogsmeade. Seguro Blaise y Theo estarían en las tres escobas necesitaba distraerse

— ¡Joder! ¿no pudieron esperarme?— Les dijo Hermione a sus amigos cuando llego a su lado

—Mione tranquila, tardabas demasiado

— ¿Y decidieron dejarme atrás? —replico la castaña al darse cuenta que habían olvidado su cumpleaños por que dudaba que hubiera una fiesta sorpresa esperándola al ver a sus amigos divertirse sin ella

—vamos, no es para tanto eres muy exigente Hermione, tranquila además solo es un día normal, la próxima semana podremos volver a venir, prometemos esperarte —dijo Ron tomando un vaso de Hidromiel

—Así es Mione tranquila —Harry le sonrió

Hermione simplemente se sentó de mala gana a su lado

Draco entro justo cuando el trio Dorado estaba peleando, sonrió ver al trio de idiotas siempre le gusto oírlos discutir

— ¡Hey Draco! ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Blaise cuando se acercó a ellos

—Larga historia, préstenme dinero —Dijo el rubio

Theo sonrió

—Lo siento amigo, no tengo, sabes que a mí me dan el dinero cada mes y este mes solo tengo lo justo

—Ohh me agarras en mal momento —Dijo Blaise— le compre a unas chicas unos regalos

— ¡Que les den! —Dijo Draco molesto— ¡jodance! cuando necesitan dinero siempre vienen a mí, ahora que les pido un jodido favor no pueden hacerlo

—No te pongas sentimental — Contesto Blaise—Solo dije que este mes no puedo, si tienes paciencia el próximo mes puedo ayudarte

—No gracias, no necesito de su caridad

Draco salió molesto de las tres escobas cuando choco con Hermione

—Fíjate ¿que no ves?—La chica se incorporó del suelo —Date por afortunado por hoy, pero solo porque tengo prisa

Draco noto que había lágrimas en sus ojos, seguro se había peleado con los inútiles que tenía como amigos. Y por alguna razón le dio pena la cara de la chica

—Estás loca Granger, en todo caso tú fuiste la que choco conmigo, eres tonta y ciega

— ¿Qué dijiste? Escucha Malfoy no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo, la próxima vez abre bien esos ojos al caminar

Hermione vio en todas direcciones estaba enojada y no quería volver con sus amigos y volver a la escuela le parecía sumamente humillante ¿Qué dirían que no sabía divertirse? Ron siempre lo decía no quería darle el gusto

— ¡Hey Malfoy! ¿Estas ocupado? —Pregunto la Gryffindor, estaba molesta pero no quería volver con Harry y Ron, además tampoco quería estar sola, aunque era preferible eso a pasar su día con Malfoy se recrimino pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás

— ¿Qué planeas Granger? —Draco la vio con desconfianza — ¿Estas tratando de fastidiarme?

—Pregunte si ¿estas ocupado?

—Eso es obvio, ¿crees que yo tengo el tiempo libre? tengo muchas cosas que hacer

—Como pedirle dinero a tus amigos —Dijo Hermione riendo

Draco apretó los puños ella había oído la conversación

— ¿Qué quieres Granger?—pregunto de nuevo

—Yo te daré el dinero, solamente tienes que acompañarme a un lugar

—Debes estar desesperada —Draco se burló— ¿Realmente crees que yo te acompañare?

—Tienes razón—Hermione comenzó a caminar —Te iba a pagar ¿sabes? no tendrías que devolverme el dinero —Le dijo mientras se alejaba

— ¿Adónde tengo que acompañarte?

Hermione sonrió realmente solamente quería caminar por ahí, pero le pareció una buena idea fastidiar a Malfoy un poco después de todo estaba pagando por eso, lo hizo caminar por todo Hogsmeade sin rumbo fijo

— ¡Oye! ¿Me harás caminar demasiado? —Pregunto de mala gana el chico dejando que se adelantara

No tardó en encontrar respuesta cuando Hermione se detuvo de golpe

— ¡Mierda! —Dijo la chica cuando Astoria Greengrass llevo con su sequito de seguidoras

— ¿Qué pasa Granger estás sola? ¿Dónde están el pobretón y Potter?

— ¿Qué quieres Greengrass? —Dijo en tono desafiante la Gryffindor

—Que las personas consideren que eres una heroína no te hace menos sangre sucia —Dijo bajo esas últimas palabras

—Exacto y a ti no te hacen menos tonta —Contesto Hermione y antes que pudiera decir algo más dio media vuelta y camino en dirección donde estaba Draco

Había algo en la mirada de Granger que le pareció interesante al Slytherin, un fuego que emanaba de ella cuando estaba enojada, quizá por eso le gustaba molestarla por esa mirada que ella solía poner cuando se defendía de alguien

— ¿Qué te crees idiota? —Grito Astoria a la castaña

La leona se detuvo y giro su cuerpo sonrió maliciosamente

— ¿Sabes qué pasaría si grito que me están atacando? —Pregunto Hermione —Todos vendrían a ver qué ocurre, ¿sabes qué pasa si gritas tú? Bueno podemos averiguarlo

Astoria abrió los ojos de sorpresa por la repentina forma en que Granger se había defendido

—No te preocupes no tengo intención de gastar mi tiempo contigo o con tus amigas pero no te negare que me intriga esa pregunta ¿Qué hare? ¿Grito o simplemente te alejas de mí?

—Astoria vámonos —una chica de Slytherin susurro al oído de Astoria

—Bien Granger, pero no creas que esto ha terminado —Astoria camino en dirección contraria a Hermione.

La chica suspiro cuando vio a las Slytherin alejarse de ella, no sabía de donde había sacado todo ese coraje, quizá aún seguía molesta con Ron y Harry

— ¿Te quedaras ahí parado todo el día?

—Siento que he envejecido diez años en un día a tu lado —Contesto Draco, pero debía admitir que ver la cara de la chica en una actitud de arrogancia le gustaba mucho

—Págame, cumplí con el trato te acompañe por todo Hogsmeade

—Solo espérame un momento —Dijo entrando en una tienda

Hermione vio las cosas quería comprarse algo lindo, después de todo era su cumpleaños y sus amigos no se habían acordado

—Ahhh ¿Por qué no sale? —Pregunto Draco irritado suficiente era tener que hacer lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué su padre lo castigaba de esa forma? — ¿Y porque sigo esperando? —Se preguntó en voz alta

Hermione salió tenía los ojos vidriosos pero ninguna lagrima se asomaba por su cara

Draco extendió su mano indicándole que le pagara. Hermione pasó de largo

— ¿Por qué estás ahí parado?

—Tú realmente quieres morir Granger —Le contesto Draco molesto, pero por impulso la siguió hasta donde fue — ¡oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Hermione camino hasta llegar al Londres Muggle

Draco no sabía porque la había seguido lo mejor era irse dar vuelta, entonces Hermione por fin se detuvo

—Incluso los ayudo con su tarea, resuelvo sus problemas ¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿He sido mala amiga? ¿Por qué son así especialmente hoy? He hecho lo mejor que se ¿Cómo pueden decir que me soy demasiado exigente como excusa? ¿Porque ninguno se acordó de mi jodido cumpleaños? —Grito

Draco la vio a unos cuantos centímetros, pero no se acercó a ella, de pronto Hermione comenzó a caminar de nuevo, él, la siguió lentamente en silencio quería irse de ahí eso era lo mejor él no era bueno cuando se trataba de sentimientos y mucho menos si eran los sentimientos de las chicas pero ver a la Gryffindor caminando con la cabeza baja con lágrimas a punto de derramarse lo hizo sentir enojado, ella no debía llorar en primera porque no había sido él, la persona que la había hecho llorar siempre se creyó con ese privilegio y después de ver como se defendió de, él, tantas veces en el pasado que los idiotas que tenía por amigos la hicieran llorar le causo mucho enojo así que decidió seguirla aunque odiara a los Muggles a su alrededor.

Hermione se sentó en un parque sentía que las lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento entonces sintió una persona al lado de ella y recordó a Draco

—Toma —dijo dándole un pañuelo —Puedes pagarme después

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto la chica al darse cuenta de los números escritos en el pañuelo

—Parece que no estás en condiciones de atender tus asuntos, por lo que anote cuanto me debes pagar por pasar el día contigo —Contesto Draco acomodando su camisa —incluso te hare un descuento de dos galeones por ser tu cumpleaños

Hermione no lo podía creer busco su bolsa en busca del dinero

—Muy amable Granger —Dijo Draco con una sonrisa —No te preocupes, tus amigos siempre han sido idiotas, ¿no sé porque te sorprendes hasta ahora?

Hermione le lanzo una mirada asesina lo cual hizo reír a Draco, de pronto Hermione comenzó a reír

—Realmente estoy jodida si pase mi cumpleaños contigo —Dijo riéndose más fuerte

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Nada —Contesto ella riéndose más

—Pregunte ¿Qué es tan divertido? Ahh esta mujer enserio —Dijo Draco exasperado —No te rías —Le dijo serio

Hermione siguió riendo

—Si fue el peor cumpleaños —Dijo entre carcajadas

—Que no te rías —Draco trataba de mantenerse serio pero la risa de la chica lo hizo reír

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿No crees que Hermione estaba rara? —Pregunto Ron a Harry cuando ingresaron al castillo

—Un poco, quizá es por los estudios está muy decidida a ser la mejor

— ¿Han visto a Hermione? —Pregunto Ginny —Quiero darle su regalo de cumpleaños

— ¿Hermione cumple años? —Pregunto Ron

—Olvidamos su cumpleaños —Dijo Harry quitándose los lentes —Por eso estaba así

— ¿Realmente olvidaron el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga? Son los peores amigos del mundo par de cretinos —Les dijo Ginny molesta

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras la pequeña Weasley los regañaba

—Mañana se disculparan con ella cuando la vean

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione abrió los ojos la luz se filtraba por la ventana estaba en la sala de la torre de premios anuales no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, salvo unas imágenes fragmentadas de ella y Draco tomando en el mundo Muggle, la cabeza le dolía demasiado entonces sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura giro su cara y vio a Draco desnudo a su lado ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Entonces fue consciente de su propia desnudez

_Hermione obligo a su cerebro a recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior_

_Después de reír en el parque ambos caminaron un rato sin dirección hasta un lugar donde decidieron comer a pesar de la mala cara de Draco al final acepto comer rodeado de Muggles, Hermione había pedido una botella de whisky después de todo estaba celebrando su cumpleaños_

—_Y entonces mi padre quiso quitarme del registro familiar —Dijo Draco con una risa mientras tomaba —Esto sabe bien, no es tan fuerte como el whisky de fuego_

— _¿Qué hiciste para que te hiciera eso?_

—_Shhhh —Dijo Draco aun sonriendo —Solo una pequeña fiesta ¡Hey Granger! Puedes pagarme por acompañarte la próxima vez que los idiotas esos no se acuerden de tu cumpleaños —Sus palabras salían arrastradas_

—_Esos idiotas, les di mis mejores años y ni siquiera… espera ¿de que hablábamos?_

_Draco la vio no estaba seguro porque había dos Hermione frente a el_

—_De los idiotas —Contesto riendo_

—_Cierto, por los amigos idiotas —Dijo ella_

—_Sí, los malditos amigos idiotas ja, no tienen dinero para prestarme, tampoco los necesito soy Draco Ma...Malfoy_

—_U__stedes, los llamados hombres son todos iguales tan infantiles de mente estrecha, ignorantes_

—_Esos idiotas debieron hacerte enojar, pero te perdono por decir eso de mí, ¿porque hay dos Granger frente a mí?_

_Ambos salieron del lugar caminando en zigzag hasta llegar a Hogsmeade_

— ¡_Ah esto es divertido! un hijo ingrato y la chica abandonada —Dijo Hermione recargándose en Malfoy_

— ¡Oh por merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? —Dijo Hermione asustada

Draco abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Granger noto que abrazaba un cojín y de pronto ambas miradas se cruzaron


	2. ¡OH Merlín! ¿Por qué?

**los personajes ya saben son de JK ROWLING**

**IDO, IDO**

**CAPITULO 2**

**¡OH Merlín! ¿Por qué?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Draco cerró los ojos seguro era una pesadilla y despertaría pronto entonces escucho la respiración de la chica

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa quería azotar su cabeza contra el piso solo para comprobar que no seguía durmiendo, pero eso sería dañar el patrimonio de la humanidad su hermoso rostro no podía estar maltratado

— ¿Dormiste bien? —Pregunto la chica evitando verlo a la cara —Yo no puedo recordar nada de ayer —Mintió

—Yo tampoco absolutamente nada —Los dos evitaron verse a la cara

—Entonces ¿ninguno recuerda nada? —Hermione pregunto tratando realmente de creer en la mentira

—Eso parece —Draco rio nervioso, lo último que necesitaba era lidiar con algo así, suficiente tenía con su padre diciéndole que dejara de hacer tonterías sin duda acostarse con Granger era algo que Lucius no aprobaría, además por una extraña razón se sentía tan usado por la chica, no es que le desagradara que lo consideraran atractivo, simplemente sabía que lo había hecho porque estaba enojada y aun Malfoy nadie lo utiliza

—Sabes que tenemos que vestirnos —Hermione lo vio seria

—Si tenemos que hacerlo, ¿podrías pasarme mi ropa interior?

Hermione se sonrojo estaban desnudos y era el momento más incómodo de su vida, había tenido sueños donde estaba desnuda frente a la clase si los comparaba esto era una pesadilla, con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de algo toxico tomo la ropa interior del chico que estaba al lado de ella y la aventó cerca de Draco

—Como no recordamos nada no diremos nada, pretendamos que esto jamás, jamás ocurrió —enfatizo Hermione sus palabras comenzando a vestirse

—Tranquila Granger, en mi lista de cosas por hacer no figuras tú en ningún momento, considéralo mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti, ves no soy tan malo incluso te regale un precioso momento con el gran Draco Malfoy aprécialo

—Sabes Malfoy estoy pensando seriamente en pedirte mi dinero, me siento estafada con este regalo

— ¡Oye!

—Creí que no podías recordar nada —Dijo Hermione terminando de vestirse

—No implica que… —Draco no supo que decir sin dejar al descubierto que podía recordar —Bien Granger solo volvamos a odiarnos como siempre y por favor deja de hablar que me duele la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.

El gran comedor estaba lleno cuando Hermione entro lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con Draco había bastado para olvidarse de su enojo con los idiotas que tenía como amigos

—Qué cara —Dijo Ginny al verla llegar —Alguien festejo sola su cumpleaños

—Gracias por recordármelo —Dijo recostando su cabeza en la mesa los pequeños ruidos se le hacían muy molestos, lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería por algo contra la resaca, fuera lo que fuera Hermione había decidido que no volvería a hacer algo como lo de la noche anterior

Harry y Ron la observaban en silencio con la mirada de quien se sabe culpable de algo

—Dile tu —Ron dio un codazo a Harry para que empezara a hablar

Harry aclaro su garganta sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir no compensaría el hecho de haber olvidado su cumpleaños

—Hermione sobre ayer

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? —Levanto la cabeza de golpe ¿ellos lo sabían? Seguro tenia pintada en la frente "dormí con Draco Malfoy"

—Sobre olvidar tu cumpleaños, realmente lo siento

Hermione respiro aliviada, estaba comenzando a ser paranoica, nadie sabía de lo suyo con Malfoy y así debía seguir, pero eso no quito el hecho que los muy ingratos tuvieran la culpa de todo, si no hubieran olvidado su cumpleaños ella no hubiera terminado como lo hizo Hermione medito todo era culpa de sus amigos, la chica les dirigió una mirada seria

—Realmente siento lo de ayer —Dijo Ron con la cabeza agachada

— ¿Han terminado la tarea de pociones? —Contesto de forma fría

—Todavía no —contesto Harry

—Sin embargo parece que no tienen un poco de tiempo libre para su amiga ¡oh eso explica todo!

—No es justo Hermione, solo es una fecha —Ron la vio fijamente y luego agacho la mirada de nuevo al sentir la patada de Ginny en su pantorrilla

—Bueno supongo que eso ya no importa —Suspiro largo y profundo volviendo a recostarse en la mesa, mientras comía un pan

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Harry al verla suspirar, seguramente se sentía aun molesta y tenía razón para estarlo

Draco acomodaba su camisa con sumo cuidado tratando que la marca que tenía en el cuello no resaltara ¿a qué hora Granger lo había mordido? Seguro se había divertido mucho, lástima que no recordara toda la escena

—Tierra llamando a Malfoy —Blaise trono los dedos frente al rubio

Draco salió de su ensoñación personal cuando Mcgonagall comenzaba a hablar

—Buenos días queridos estudiantes y una bienvenida especial a nuestros nuevos profesores como sabrán muchos de ustedes este último año ha sido especialmente terrible, ha sido un año de cambios

—Menos de su horrendo gusto para la moda —dijo susurrando Pansy haciendo que varias chicas de Slytherin rieran.

Mientras Hermione luchaba por mantenerse despierta con el dolor que le causaba la voz de la profesora. Draco trataba por todas las formas posibles ocultar la marca de su cuello hasta ver a la causante de su problema Draco vio a Hermione recostada en la mesa tapando sus oídos, sonrió ante ese hecho lo más seguro era que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pobre seguro en ese momento la voz de su amada directora le parecía una voz sacada del mismísimo infierno

La directora Mcgonagall dijo lo siguiente: —La siguiente noticia es únicamente para los de último año, me complace informarles que el ministerio y Hogwarts ha decidido que este año participen en un proyecto y hacer frente a un problema como lo es la intolerancia, chicos este año serán divididos en grupos y tendrán que presentar un proyecto sobre el mundo Muggle —Minerva los vio como queriendo escanearlos a todos y comprobar su reacción

Los alumnos de último año especialmente de Slytherin se congelaron, la mujer se quedó quieta un momento antes de proseguir

—Obviamente esto es con el fin de que los alumnos vayan ampliando sus conocimientos por lo consiguiente, se ha hecho una selección de alumnos, todos los alumnos de último grado participarán es un nuevo requisito para poder graduarse a parte de los EXTASIS

Los gritos y quejas no se hicieron esperar por parte de la mayoría de estudiantes incluidas Hermione Granger

—Los alumnos deberán presentar un proyecto de ventas

— ¿QUE DEMONIOS?—gritaron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo

La mujer los ignoro y continúo hablando

—Un proyecto de ventas, se les dará un presupuesto a cada equipo con el cual deberán crear un negocio que genere ganancias, al final del proyecto el equipo que haya logrado crear un negocio exitoso será el ganador y el dinero recaudado de todos los proyectos, se les entregara a los integrantes del equipo ganador

Todos los alumnos de último grado comenzaron a hacer cuentas incluido Malfoy y se dio cuenta que eso podía ser un montón de dinero y si todo salía bien y el ganaba su padre ya no podría seguir diciendo que era un inútil, el único problema era el tipo de proyecto

—Habrá más premios para los ganadores como descuentos en las tiendas de ropa

Astoria y su grupo de amigas gritaron como conejillos de indias ante esa noticia

—Tendrán asesores, el ministerio se encargara de ello y que cumplan con todas las normas establecidas, por los negocios de los Muggles, el ministro y yo creemos que es el momento perfecto para que ustedes puedan aprender.—Cerro los ojos durante unos segundos como si unas lágrimas quisieran escaparse luego continuo hablando —Para que sean personas de provecho —La directora se enderezo los vio fijamente como si quisiera escanearlos nuevamente —Que les quede claro que esto es obligatorio y no se permite el uso de la magia en dichos proyectos, podrán usarla con moderación siempre que las normas lo pidan

Casi todos los alumnos abucheaban esta noticia Hermione hundía su cabeza cada vez más el dolor era insoportable por primera vez quería decirle a Mcgonagall que se callara de una vez, pero parecía que la mujer aún tenía más noticias que dar. La directora Mcgonagall hizo un movimiento de mano —La Profesora Sprout me indica que la lista de los grupos está en el aula de herbologia los alumnos de último año pueden ir…

Probablemente dijo más cosas, pero cuando dijo eso último todos los alumnos de último año salieron del gran comedor se derramaron en los pasillos y se juntaron a través de las puertas Hermione quedo atrapada entre Neville y Susan Bones, finalmente cuando la estampida de gente de alumnos dejo espacio para poder pasar Hermione camino hasta el aula de herbologia y fue cuando lo escucho

— ¿Qué? ¿Con Granger? —la voz de Blaise Zabini la hizo detenerse

Hermione reviso la lista de los grupos

Grupo siete:

**_Blaise Zabini_**

**_Daphne Greengrass_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Hermione Granger_**

**_Theodore Nott_**

—Tiene que ser una broma —Dijo Hermione podía soportar todo pero que le tocara con Malfoy después de lo que había pasado eso no estaba bien, de hecho estaba muy lejos de estar remotamente bien

Los chicos de Slytherin le dedicaron una mirada inquisidora a los dos Gryffindor

—Esto podía ser bueno —Dijo Nott viendo al grupo de su casa

— ¿Cómo puede ser bueno tener a Granger y Potter? —Pregunto de mala gana Draco

—Querido Malfoy, es fácil el trabajo se realizara en el mundo Muggle y Granger aunque no queramos admitirlo es nuestra mejor opción si queremos tener una oportunidad de pasar la prueba

—Me interesa un carajo la prueba, mi padre se enterara de esto, no creo que este muy feliz con este asunto —Draco les dirigió una mirada de odio a los leones y camino en dirección a la salida del aula

— ¡Hey Mione! ¿Estás bien?

—Harry, Mcgonagall está loca o está por volverse loca ¿cómo pretende que trabajemos en esto?

—Jamás creí que llegaría en día en que te oyera decir eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre que esto es una locura, pero tú diciendo que no puedes hacerlo, eso es…

Hermione reflexiono sobre esas palabras, ¿realmente las había dicho? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

—Claro que puedo, incluso sin las serpientes

Theo rio ante el comentario de la chica

—No sé ustedes pero no pienso reprobar además piénsenlo si ganamos habrá dinero y Granger es la sabelotodo no hay forma de perder si ustedes no están de acuerdo pueden ir con Malfoy, pero yo me quedo en el equipo ganador

Draco Malfoy busco a Mcgonagall no estaba dispuesto a semejante humillación estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas, cuando la misma directora se apareció frente a el

—Joven Malfoy tiene visita —Le dijo con una sonrisa

Draco vio hacia el frente y la figura de Lucius frente a él lo dejo helado no tenía aspecto de tener un buen día

—Padre —Dijo el chico con respeto

—Al punto Draco, la directora me ha informado de los requisitos este año y solo te diré esto —Lucius se detuvo suspiro profundo y con lentitud las palabras fueron saliendo —Debes hacerlo, debes ganar

—Pero padre no entiendes, es con Muggles yo...

Lucius lo vio serio luego dio una sonrisa forzada a Mcgonagall y se inclinó sobre el oído de su hijo

—El ministerio nos vigila, así que por merlín por una vez en tu vida has algo bien, si tienes que soportar eso para evitar que nuestra familia tenga alguna sanción lo harás, si quieres que te vuelva a reconocer como un Malfoy harás todo lo posible porque nuestra familia salga bien librada de esta situación

Draco asintió lentamente, ahora estaba metido en todo ese proyecto con Granger después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos él quería mantener distancia

-.-.-.-

— ¿Enserio eso dijo Nott? —Pregunto Ginny sonriendo —Vaya el chico sabe lo que le conviene

—Todo esto es una locura —Hermione se reclino sobre un árbol —Me duele la cabeza

—Dime ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Rápidamente se tensó ante la pregunta

—Nada, solo camine un rato

—Granger —Draco se acercó a ella con toda la arrogancia posible

—Te veo después Ginny

Hermione camino en dirección al chico ambos clavaron la vista en el otro en una tensión incomoda

—Bien Granger, al parecer estamos metidos en esto juntos hablemos de la normas —exigió

Hermione se quedó sorprendida

— ¿De qué normas hablas?

—De las que fijaremos ahora mismo —Dijo pausadamente clavando sus ojos grises en la chica. —Yo no quiero estar en esta locura de proyecto contigo y tú no quieres estar conmigo, por lo tanto en lo que demore este circo, tendremos una tregua tu nos ayudas a ganar—Se detuvo un momento —Pero no pienso involucrarme más de lo necesario en el asunto, aportare lo que se me pide que es mi presencia, pero nada mas

Hermione suspiro hondo procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir por parte del rubio, el tono de voz que usaba era el de alguien que cree que las personas deben aceptar lo que dicen

— ¿Qué te has creído Malfoy? ¿Crees que puedes llegar y poner normas? Y más aún ¿yo debo de aceptarlas? —Dijo indignada

— ¿Intentas decir que quieres que pasemos el tiempo de todo esto juntos?, ¿quieres que este cerca de ti Granger?

—Claro que no, pero…

—Sabía que era eso —Dijo con tono autosuficiente el chico —Lo sabía soy simplemente irresistible, pero siento decepcionarte no eres mi tipo

Hermione rio ante el rumbo que había tomado la conversación ¿no estaban hablando del proyecto?

—Aun sigues ebrio o simplemente eres más idiota de lo que recuerdo

Él sonrió animadamente ante su comentario

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo

— ¡Bien! —Dijo fuerte la chica —En lo que demore todo esto nos soportaremos

Ambos caminaron en sentido contrario cada uno maldiciendo su suerte

* * *

**_Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo... gracias por sus comentarios en el primer capitulo _**

**_espero les vaya gustando la historia _**


	3. ¡Soy el guardián de la lista!

_**Ya saben ningún personaje me pertenece**_

_**IDO, IDO **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**¡Soy el guardián de la lista!**_

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**_El día que comenzaron el proyecto fue especial mente difícil las instrucciones eran claras:_**

•**_A partir de ese día vivirían la primera semana en el lugar que le ministerio les había otorgado _**

**_•Los demás equipos no tendrían conocimiento, de las ubicaciones, así evitaban la copia de los proyectos_**

• **_Después de la primera semana solo irían al mundo Muggle los viernes al terminar las clases y durante el fin de semana tendrían que vivir e iniciar su proyecto_**

• **_Se les había asignado un presupuesto mensual el cual tenían que administrar, entre eso era pagar la renta del lugar comprar sus alimentos, esto venia aparte y solo se los Darían el primer mes después tendrían que suministrarse el dinero para los víveres ellos mismos_**

— ¿Llegamos? —Pregunto Zabini.

Después de haber sido dejados en algún lugar de Londres con un mapa y la dirección donde se alojarían esa semana y después tres días a la semana durante lo que demorara el año escolar, Hermione finalmente dio con la ubicación

—Si Zabini llegamos —Hermione señalo los departamentos frente a ellos

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —Pregunto Theo

—Chiswick —Contesto Harry viendo el mapa —Cerca de la estación de trenes Charing Cross

—Me interesa poco todo eso —Contesto Draco — ¿Dónde se supone que nos quedaremos?

Hermione señalo los departamentos frente a ellos, el área no era precisamente de las más bonitas

Draco maldijo bajo mientras los demás caminaban tras Hermione

— ¿Tan alto? —Pregunto Daphne después del cuarto piso

—Un piso más —contesto Harry amablemente

—Interesante —Dijo Theo viendo todo a su alrededor

Zabini simplemente se limitaba a seguir a Granger, mejor mantenerse cerca de ella por algún imprevisto

Hermione suspiro fuerte mientras abría la puerta del departamento «es una jodida broma» pensó cuando lo vio, no esperaba nada grande pero eso era demasiado chico para seis personas

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto de mala gana Draco cuando entro – ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Un departamento Malfoy, sabía que eras tonto pero no sabía que eras ciego

Todos ahogaron una risa ante la cara de irritación de Malfoy

—Así viven los Muggles, ¡vaya! —Draco sonrió con malicia —No me extraña son tan patéticos

—Cállate Malfoy, este es un lugar para personas trabajadoras

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo con cierto sarcasmo

—Tranquila Hermione —Dijo Harry —Es Malfoy solo ignóralo

Hermione rio maliciosamente como el gato de Alicia, solo imagino la cara del Slytherin cuando tuviera que lidiar con los problemas de las personas normales, seguro sería algo gracioso y ella lo disfrutaría mucho

—Bien veamos que más nos dieron

Hermione reviso la bolsa que les había entregado Mcgonagall, reviso el sobre con el dinero tendría que guardarlo y comenzar a administrarlo dudaba que alguno de los Slytherin sirviera para eso, se veía a distancia que no estaban acostumbrados a cuidar el dinero, pero tampoco haría todo ella sola, sabía que Harry podía ayudarla pero si los chicos de Slytherin creían que ella les resolvería todo estaban equivocados

—Bien son dos cuartos, Daphne y yo dormiremos en uno y ustedes cuatro en el otro

— ¿Quién dice? —Pregunto Draco

—Las instrucciones —Hermione le puso el pergamino en la cara

—Me parece perfecto —Dijo Theo sonriendo

—El único problema es que solo hay un baño

— ¿Qué? —Grito Daphne — ¿Tengo que compartirlo con los hombres?

La cara de la rubia fue de horror y asco al mismo tiempo. La Gryffindor se sentó en el pequeño mueble, analizo el lugar una pequeña sala junto a la cocina un corredor que separaba los cuartos y un baño al final, un departamento típico de los lugares donde las personas por lo general no están todo el día, Chiswick estaba cerca de Londres pero ellos no estaban precisamente en la mejor parte de ese lugar se preguntó si los demás grupos estarían en las mismas condiciones o la selección habrá sido al azar o simplemente la castigaban por tener a Malfoy en su equipo.

Ese día todos prestaron mucha atención a las indicaciones que Hermione les dio sobre cómo usar los celulares que les habían entregado, básicamente les enseño a contestar y poder hablar a alguno de ellos, tenían un itinerario además de hacer las compras deberían prestar suma atención a las cosas que pudieran servir como ayuda, Hermione se dio cuenta rápidamente que lo que el ministerio se proponía era el equivalente a lo que hacían en las escuelas Muggles, quizá ella no había asistido a una desde que recibió su carta pero conocía un poco de esas cosas.

Draco se removió incomodo en la pequeña cama de pronto sus sueños comenzaron a ser más vividos no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba salvo estar con Granger en la torre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— _¿Qué pasa Malfoy?—Dijo la chica mientras lo besaba_

—_Granger —Sonrió —Estás linda_

—_shh cállate de una vez —Dijo ella quitando su camisa con las manos le temblaban y le costaba respirar bien —Deja de moverte Malfoy_

—_No me muevo —Dijo en tono inocente — ¿Por qué me desvistes?_

_Hermione rio mientras se sentaba en sus muslos_

—_Porque… no lo sé, solo cállate_

—_Granger, creo que te besare y te hare muchas cosas_

—_Entonces hazlas—Contesto riendo_

_Draco beso su cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabello sus manos recorrieron su espalda mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos imaginarios, Draco le quito la camisa y dejaba al descubierto el sujetador, Hermione lanzo un pequeño gemido cuando, él, la toco_

—_Que hermosa —dijo viéndola fijamente_

— _¿Lo crees? —pregunto ella, besándolo_

—_Creo que lo eres, o quizá solo estoy muy tomado_

_Quito el sujetador y dejo sus pechos expuestos. Draco se quedó sin aliento siempre creyó que la Gryffindor era una mojigata, jamás imagino que debajo de esa ropa se encontraría una diosa con unas formas que parecían encajar a la medida en su cuerpo, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello_

—_Draco, yo..._

—_Shhh, yo sé lo que necesitas —La beso y con un nerviosismo que no creía conocer toco sus pechos con delicadeza. Metió un pezón a su boca Hermione gimió, lo cual le pareció de lo más sexi. Ella se incorporó ante el tacto delicado de su boca pero enseguida succiono con furia salvaje. Tomo aire mientras alternaba de un pezón a otro. Hermione se agarró a sus hombros debilitada por el inmenso placer que el chico le estaba haciendo sentir e incapaz de detener la fricción contra su erección. Draco bajo sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos_

—_Granger eres hermosa…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

— ¡Malfoy despierta! Vamos príncipe durmiente despierta —La voz de Hermione sonaba del otro lado de la puerta

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada —Un sueño—Dijo cuándo se percató de donde estaba. Espanto el sentimiento que estaba experimentando, había tenido un sueño erótico con Granger o quizá estaba recordando lo que había pasado esa noche.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación iluminado su rostro Draco sonrió ante sus recuerdos

—Malfoy trae tu trasero de una maldita vez —Escucho del otro lado de la puerta —El desayuno se enfría trae tu hermosa presencia de una jodida vez

El rostro de Draco se tornó agrio al escuchar la risa de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta. Draco estaba acostumbrado a tomar el desayuno en la cama cuando estaba en su casa, salió en pijama hacia donde estaban los demás. Zabini tomaba un vaso de jugo con pan mientras jugaba con el celular, Harry y Theo platicaban sentados en el mueble y Daphne estaba junto a Hermione comiendo cereal.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Daphne

Draco se sentó en una silla frente a ellas dos y cruzo los brazos, como nadie parecía notar que estaba ahí opto por pedir lo que quería

—quiero jugo, carne y pan tostado

Todos voltearon a verlo, Zabini escupió su jugo, Daphne se quedó con la boca abierta

Harry lo vio atentamente, esperando ver si alguien decía algo como nadie dijo nada él, no sería el primero en decir algo

—Fíjate que hay en el refrigerador —Dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su plato —Aún no hemos ido a comprar nada

Draco tardo unos segundos en procesar la información. ¿Eso significaba que él tenía que prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso ir a ese aparato Muggle llamado refrigerador? Jamás había hecho una hazaña de ese tamaño. Se sentía ligeramente confundido; aquel tipo de cosas no encajaban en su mundo jamás había tenido que hacer nada siempre había elfos que hacían las cosas por él, hacer ese tipo de cosas no cuadraban en su mundo, se levantó lentamente y camino hacia ese aparato, se detuvo un momento frente ese montón de chatarra que hacia un sonido extraño. Después con aire valeroso puso su mano en el mango y jalo con fuerza, la luz lo deslumbro, parpadeo sin entender no había nada dentro de ese aparato, salvo unos huevos, confundido se dirigió a su silla de nuevo

—No es caviar, pero puedes comer cereal —Dijo Hermione viéndolo y mostrándose amable. —Lo importante es que comas algo

Draco no comprendía dirigió su mirada a la caja de cereal que Theodore Nott acaba de tomar

—No gracias —Sonrió forzadamente —He oído que es bueno no hacerlo a veces

Draco suspiro y pensó que todo esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba de pronto Hermione lo vio fijamente y por alguna razón se sintió apenado evito ver su cara, después del sueño no quería ver demasiado tiempo la cara de Granger

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius recibió la noticia de una forma muy razonable solamente grito unas cuantas veces antes de querer lanzar una maldición

— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Dijo una vez estuvo con el ministro.

El señor Greengrass le acababa de informar que el compromiso entre Draco y su hija Astoria quedaba anulado.

Maldito fuera ¿Quién se creía para desprecias a un Malfoy? al hacer eso las esperanzas de Lucius de conseguir un respaldo económico sólido se habían ido

— ¿Sabes que creo Lucius? —La voz del ministro lo hizo voltear —Quizá es hora que trates de iniciar las cosas bien

— ¿Dime cómo?

—No has pensado que la gente los sigue viendo como unos elitistas, quizá si Draco se relaciona más con los mestizos y pasa menos tiempo insultándolos, la gente podría volver a aceptarlos

Lucius se acomodó en la silla, mientras escuchaba al ministro

—Escucha Lucius trato de que las cosas salgan bien, que la comunidad mágica este tranquila y conviva en paz, por lo tanto hice este proyecto pensando en la integración

—Lo entiendo —Contesto Lucius

—Pero tu hijo debe poner de su parte si quiere que las personas no lo vean como una amenaza

—Mi hijo no es tan idiota como todos creen —Lucius dijo esas palabras, pero sabía bien que Draco era capaz de cualquier tontería, lo había educado como un Malfoy, sabía que era difícil que los viejos hábitos de su hijo se fueran quitando, incluso el aún no estaba a gusto con ese asunto, pero por Narcissa sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Solo esperaba que Draco no hiciera alguna tontería que los comprometiera más, Lucius realmente quería confiar en su hijo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore Nott sonrió cuando logro entender como prender el televisor

— ¡Joder tío! —Dijo sonriendo —Esto es genial

Hermione lo vio y sonrió parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo

—Bien será mejor que vaya de compras —Dijo la chica

—Te acompaño, no puedes comprar todas las cosas tu sola —Dijo Harry levantándose

—Alguien debe quedarse aquí —Hermione le dirigió una mirada a Harry indicándole que alguien necesitaba cuidar a los Slytherin, para que no se metieran en problemas

—Yo lo hare, te acompañare —dijo Theo acercándose a ella

Esa acción molesto a Draco, Theo estaba muy cerca de Hermione sin darse cuanta y antes que lo notara se había puesto entre ambos

—También iré, quiero ver que compra la sabelotodo, capaz y nos envenena a todos

—Dime que es un chiste Malfoy —Dijo la chica. Al ver la cara del chico supo que no lo era —Bien pero no iras en pijama, así que cámbiate y ponte algo que no llame la atención créeme no queremos llamar la atención en este lugar

Draco entro al cuarto, odiaba cuando Granger quería darle ordenes, suspiro profundo tratando de controlarse sabía bien que tenía que controlarse su padre se lo había dicho, tenía que ganar si quería que lo volviera a reconocer como un Malfoy, odiaba a Lucius, pero amaba demasiado a su madre como para dejarla sola, era lo único que compartía con su padre en cierta forma

Hermione vio en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar una salida y librarse de Malfoy pero lo único que encontró fueron unos ojos grises que la veían seriamente. Hermione evito no reírse

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger?

—Creí que había dicho que no llamaras la atención

—Trate de ser lo más discreto posible —Dijo viendo su ropa

Hermione parpadeo un momento, quizá Draco no lo había notado o creía que estaba vistiendo de una forma "normal" Draco vestía unos pantalones negros perfectamente planchados, sus zapatos relucían y brillaban, su playera era blanca y traía una corbata verde que pudo percibir que era de seda. Hermione pensó que quizá para Draco Malfoy eso era "no llamar la atención" y dar un toque informal a su apariencia, volteo a ver a Nott y comparo los atuendos Theodore Nott vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules unos tenis negros y una playera blanca

—Malfoy parece que vas a una boda o una fiesta de noche—dijo ella

Draco evaluó su ropa sin comprender lo que la chica quería decir

—Si apenas me he arreglado —Apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo saco

— ¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —Exclamó ella sonriendo —. No quiero ni pensar como seria que te vistieras formal

—pues...

Hermione lo interrumpió levantando la mano

—Vale, podemos irnos, Nott te daré la lista de las cosas— Hermione le entrego la lista al chico, pero antes que pudiera siquiera tocarla Draco se la arrebato

— ¿Por qué la lleva él?

— ¿Qué más das Malfoy? —Pregunto Hermione

—Exacto ¿Por qué la lleva Nott? es importante; Y si es importante debo llevarla yo, es más Granger exijo llevar la lista

—Bien lleva la lista —Dijo la chica rodando los ojos

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle

— ¿Entiendes Nott? yo llevo la lista —Dijo sonriendo como si acabara de ganar alguna pelea

—Que privilegio —Nott contesto con sarcasmo

—Querido príncipe quiere guardar silencio —dijo Hermione en tono burlón mientras caminaba junto a los dos Slytherin en busca de un supermercado o alguna tienda

—Se han ido —dijo Harry —Muy bien, vayamos a hacer investigación de campo, investiguemos un poco el lugar y después juntos decidimos que es lo que haremos

Los dos chicos asintieron

— ¿Sabes que no eres tan insoportable Potter? —comento Zabini tomando una chamarra

Harry no supo si eso era un halago o un insulto

Hermione anoto los nombres de las calles y las cosas que pudiera usar de referencia cuando llegaron a un supermercado se giró hacia Draco

—Dame la lista —le ordenó al chico

—Por supuesto que no, yo guardo la lista, soy el guardián de la lista

—Malfoy necesito saber lo que necesitamos comprar

—Pues yo te lo digo, pero no te daré la lista ¿y si tratas de aprovecharte de nosotros dos? —señalo a Nott

—Deja que lleve la lista —dijo el chico —Por lo que más quieras Granger déjalo llevar la lista —Suplico a Hermione

— ¿Acaso hay algo que no quieras que lea?

Hermione frunció el ceño

—Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió

Draco negó —no te la daré Granger así que no insistas

—Bien metete la lista donde te quepa, solo dime que es lo que vamos a comprar —dijo molesta y nerviosa, por la forma en que Draco lograba ponerla, inclusive por una tontería insignificante.

Entraron al supermercado, y Draco se quedó pasmado frente a lo que sus ojos veían. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra de hecho no sabía cómo llegaba la comida a su casa el simplemente la comía, para ese tipo de trabajos era de los elfos y las personas a su servicio. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Gente por todos lados era demasiado extraño.

—Fascinante —dijo Theo tomando el brazo de Hermione — ¿Granger que es eso? —señalo el carrito de compras

Draco se interpuso entre ellos quitando la mano de Theodore del brazo de la chica

— ¿No necesitas que te lea la lista?

— ¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez? —pregunto ella sin darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca

— ¡Oh sí! ¿Puedo? —pregunto emocionado, saco la lista del bolsillo con sumo cuidado

«Esto será divertido» pensó Nott al verlos caminar juntos —Muy divertido

* * *

**Hola ^^/ bueno aquí otro pequeño capitulo de esta historia, quizá no pueda actualizar hasta el próximo viernes, estoy enferma (de nuevo) y pues escribo el capitulo final de mi otro fic... espero me tengan paciencia.. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus alertas ya saben que los reviews me animan a escribir mas rápido así que aprieten el botón de abajo que dice Review para saber si les gusta la historia o si tienen sugerencias sobre el trama también son bienvenidas las opiniones **

**hasta el próximo capitulo **


	4. Prefiero no pensar en eso

Hola de nuevo bueno aquí otro capitulo como siempre los personajes no me perteneces

**es Rated M ya saben  
**

**IDO, IDO**

CAPITULO 4

**Prefiero no pensar en eso**

* * *

Draco veía el lugar con suma curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Las personas parecían tener mucha prisa por entrar tanto como por salir, había una fila enorme frente a unas máquinas donde las personas pagaban o al menos eso creyó que ocurría en ese lugar

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le grito Hermione

Draco reacciono y despertó de aquel profundo letargo que parecía había adquirido al cruzar la puerta

— ¿Quieres leer la lista de una vez? —pregunto irritada la chica mientras lo veía fijamente

—Sí. Malfoy saca la lista, te lo aseguro nadie te la quitara —dijo Nott en tono burlón mientras veía la expresión del rubio

Draco aclaro su garganta coloco el papel frente a él y como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo muy despacio comenzó a leer:

—Leche

Hermione camino despacio por la sección de lácteos como quien conoce el lugar, era la primera vez que compraba sola en un supermercado, siempre lo había hecho acompañada pero no dejaría que los chicos que estaban a su lado notaran su nerviosismo ¿Qué podía salir mal? Solo tenía que echar los productos al carrito y pagar, pero en el fondo agradecía la compañía de los dos Slytherin

Draco se quedó ligeramente conmocionado ante la gran cantidad de envases, había demasiadas marcas de leche ¿Qué significada deslactosada?

— ¿Piensas agarrar eso? —pregunto con una mueca de asco y terror asomándose en su aterciopelado rostro

— ¿Qué es eso Granger? —pregunto Nott señalando los estantes

—En primera no pienso agarrarlo, ya está en el carrito y en segunda esos son dulces —contesto de forma fría

—Pues yo no lo quiero —dijo Draco cruzando los brazos. —eso se ve extraño y ¿qué es eso?... De deslac... Deslac? eso que dice ahí

Hermione suspiro profundo

—Es leche Malfoy ¿acaso piensas que quiero envenenarte?

—Exactamente Granger eso pienso, el aspecto de eso no me agrada —apunto a la leche como si la pobre estuviera maldita —devuélvelo Granger

Theo sonrió evitando que una carcajada saliera al notar la cara de la Gryffindor sin duda estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su enojo y malestar y Draco no ayudaba mucho

Hermione vio el envase y luego a Malfoy un poco confundida, jamás lograba saber qué es lo que su retorcida mente pensaba

—Malfoy todos son igual, solo es leche

—Pues para mí no, se supone que es alimento que entrara en mi cuerpo y no quiero que cualquier cosa entre en mi cuerpo, así que devuelve eso Granger no sé qué tipo de cosa contenga ¿y si me hace daño? No has pensado en eso, además que la buena nutrición influye en la piel ¿no sabías eso? Lo siento obvio que no sabes nada, solo hay que ver tu rostro

Hermione busco la mirada de Nott en busca de ayuda antes de cometer asesinato y lo peor sería la causa, _muerte por leche_, eso sería tonto

—Vamos Malfoy, Granger sabe lo que debemos comprar, no creo que nos envenene. Además como ella dijo ¡solo es leche! —dijo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la chica recargándose ligeramente

Draco le lanzo una mirada fría a su compañero, un Slytherin abrazando a una Gryffindor además le estaba llevando la contraria y apoyando a Granger eso era máxima traición

Hermione alzo las manos exasperada

—Esto es una maldita tontería, compraremos esta

—Claro que no —dijo en tono serio —será esa —dijo señalando otra marca

—Pero esa es carísima —dijo Hermione

—Solo por tres libras, buscaremos algo en que recortar presupuesto —dijo colocando la envase que había elegido y quitándole a la chica el que tenía con sumo cuidado y como si fuera algo peligroso lo devolvió al estante, luego limpio su mano

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida, realmente Malfoy moriría pronto

«Respira, respira y tranquilízate» se dijo contando hasta diez muy lentamente mientras trataba de relajarse

—Bien, señor principito ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

Theo Podía notar la tensión que había entre ambos y la mirada asesina que Draco parecía lanzarle por seguir abrazando a la chica lo cual lo hizo sonreír, ¿acaso Draco Malfoy estaba celoso? Parecía que sí, lo curioso era que ella no lo hubiera notado estaba muy concentrada tratando de no matarlo

Draco aclaro su garganta de nuevo

—Huevos

Hermione camino buscando la sección, la estantería le parecía infinita

— ¿Qué marca has elegido? —pregunto la chica de una forma maliciosa

Draco se quedó ligeramente sorprendido ante tantas etiquetas ¿Qué se suponía que era todo eso? Lo peor era que no tenía la mínima idea de cuál debía elegir

—Esta vez te concedo el honor Granger —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Hermione lo vio seria luego lanzo una maldición por lo bajo y comenzó a revisar las cosas

—Es interesante como logran hacer de unas compras una competición —dijo Theo viendo a ambos

— ¡Estás loco!, solo es comprar —dijo Draco con una mirada incrédula

Theo, suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini miraba con cierto temor las cosas a su alrededor

— ¿Entonces las personas suben a eso? —pregunto incrédulo

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras leía el mapa

— ¿Acaso no les da miedo? —pregunto Daphne

—Realmente no, solo es el metro, las personas lo usan para ir de un lugar a otro, no es diferente de lo que ocurre en el ministerio

—Claro que sí, parece una gran serpiente que come personas y hace un sonido extraño —dijo Blaise de forma seria

Harry enarco una ceja ante el comentario, como podían tenerle miedo a un simple transporte pero no temían morir en una guerra

—Da igual, de todas maneras necesitamos subir para ir a Londres, además que debemos revisar los distintos negocios —Harry suspiro mientras esperaba poder regresar con vida de su pequeña excursión, seguro Hermione la estaba pasando mejor que el

A pesar de la reticencia que pusieron los chicos de Slytherin subieron, Blaise puso cara de susto cuando las personas comenzaron a entrar, de pronto se sintió sofocado con tantas personas, pero lo que más le molesto era la tranquilidad de Potter, bueno el no demostraría su temor si san Potter podía con eso él también lo haría

Daphne se acercó peligrosamente a Harry cuando unas personas subieron, el chico sintió la proximidad de la rubia y simplemente cerro los ojos

«Recuerda Harry ella es Daphne, concéntrate» se dijo tratando de evitar soltar un suspiro, no podía evitarlo no era ciego ella no era fea, pero debía mantener la calma. Después de todo no estaban juntos por que quisieran era por un estúpido proyecto, no tenía nada que pensar sobre la Slytherin. Entonces por un segundo quería cambiar de lugar con Hermione soportar a Malfoy no parecía tan malo comparado con estar muy cerca de la chica que se le antojaba demasiado tentadora

«No pienses, no pienses » se dijo inhalo profundo, de pronto hubiera preferido no hacerlo cuando sintió el aroma que desprendía la chica frente a él, una corriente lo recorría como una tortura sobre todo porque más personas entraban en cada estación obligándolos a estar cada vez más cerca, el corazón del chico se aceleró bruscamente cuando rozo su brazo con el de ella

«Estoy jodido » se dijo mientras su conciencia se moría lentamente.

Daphne observo los labios de Harry estaban terriblemente muy cerca de, ella. Por primera vez reparo en que no era feo de hecho era condenadamente atractivo, el chico tenía su encanto; era diferente a Draco y por extraño que pareciera la proximidad con él, le causo una sensación extraña que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera cuando salió con el rubio era algo completamente diferente Daphne no podía descifrar que sucedía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione froto su cabeza antes de hablar, después vio a los chicos que la acompañaban cada uno sosteniendo diferentes cosas

—Este Malfoy —dijo Nott mostrándole una caja de cereal

—Ya dije que no, será este

—Ya elegiste la leche, ¿Por qué debes elegir el cereal?

—Porque si —contesto Draco de forma retadora

Hermione simplemente trataba que sus manos no agarraran los cuellos de los chicos, de pronto se los imagino muriendo en sus manos, su estúpida discusión llamaba la atención de las personas y por si fuera poco el atuendo de Draco era muy llamativo para el lugar

—Lamento decirles que se ven ridículos, ¿podrían decidirse? —Dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos molesta —sé que les encanta llamar la atención, pero no tenemos tiempo, por si no lo sabían cierran a las ocho el lugar quisiera irme antes de que lo hagan, así que yo decidiré —Hermione señalo el cereal que tenía Theo — ¿contentos?

—Perfecto. —Sonrió satisfecho Theo, mientras veía la cara de enojo de Draco, no pudo evitar fastidiarlo más. Sabía que probablemente eso le saldría caro Draco se lo haría pagar después, pero Theo quería comprobar si su teoría de que a su amigo le gustaba Granger era cierta

—. Entonces aún nos quedan unas horas. —Dijo abrazándola —eso es genial Granger, me gustaría que me mostraras más cosas

Ella se detuvo y soltó el carrito de la compra en mitad del largo pasillo de cereales. De pronto abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante las palabras del chico ¿le estaba coqueteando?

— ¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó—. Bueno, ¡qué pregunta más estúpida por mi parte! Ustedes dos están locos, no escuchaste que no tenemos tiempo

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —afirmó él, distraído — ¡oh vamos! Era una broma —dijo guiñándole el ojo —o quizá no lo era ¿Qué crees Granger?

Draco estaba de pie observando la escena frente a él ¿acaso estaban filtreando?

—No hay tiempo Nott —dijo viéndolo serio — ¿eres sordo? —pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos

Theo vio la mirada de su amigo, lo veía como si esperara una explicación de su parte, entonces Theo le dedico una mirada desafiante y se aferró más a Hermione

— ¡Es que siempre han estado locos! —Dijo ella, caminando —Nott ¿Por qué me abrazas?

— ¿Y si me pierdo? —contesto Theo de forma inocente

De pronto Draco quito los brazos de Theo de Hermione y se colocó en su lugar

—Es verdad, es preferible estar pegado a ti que perderse en este horrendo lugar rodeado de tantos Muggles —dijo como justificando el hecho de abrazar a la Gryffindor

— ¡Por Merlín! No sean dramáticos, Malfoy tienes diez segundos para quitar tus brazos de mi cuello

Draco dijo algo que ella no entendió bien antes de soltarla

—No tengo ni seis horas con ustedes y ya deseo que termine este estúpido proyecto, Malfoy siempre logras enojarme. Esa es la peor parte: recordar que aún nos quedan varios meses por delante. Tendré que comprarme pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y comprarme audífonos, para no escucharte hablar

—El sentimiento es mutuo Granger, sabes eres más amable cuando estas ebria, además que no eres tan aburrida, deberías tomar más seguido señori... —se detuvo y sonrió — Sabelotodo, además que no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando dices «siempre».

— ¿Quieres callarte? —Dijo Hermione —deja de decir esas cosas, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada, así que no hables de eso, es lo peor que pude haber hecho en mi vida

— ¡Oh por Morgana! ¿Ustedes dos han tomado juntos?

La voz de Theodore Nott los hizo detenerse en seco, acaban de decir algo que nadie debía saber

Hermione se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y pensando que realmente terminaría comprando las pastillas o alguna droga fuerte que la obligara a soportas a esos dos chicos, de ser necesario se la inyectaría en la vena si con eso lograba soportarlos

—Vamos contesten mi pregunta —Theo hizo un puchero, logrando hacer que ella se riera

—No sé de qué habla el remedo de príncipe que tenemos aquí, como les dije están locos

Draco froto su frente, ante su vista Hermione Granger era insoportable, lo que más le molestaba era sentir un terrible gusto por verla enojada, una parte de él. Disfrutaba pelear con ella y el sueño no ayudaba mucho, podía imaginarla completamente desnuda debajo de esa ropa de mal gusto que llevaba que la hacía lucir como una desarrapada, eso lo hacía sentirse sucio y pervertido

—Miren, par de locos enfermos, tenemos que irnos —se quejó—. No pienso pasar todo el día junto a ustedes. Existen cosas más interesantes en la vida

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo qué? —Pregunto Theo caminando al lado de la chica —vamos cuéntame que es eso interesante que harás ¿será divertido? —Theo uso un tono que detonaba curiosidad

—No lo sé, de acuerdo solo salgamos de aquí

—Da igual, no creo que alguien como tú haga nada interesante —dijo Draco

Ella murmuró algo por lo bajo, irritada, les dijo que la esperaran mientras pagaba dejándolos en medio del pasillo, aguardo su turno pacientemente mientras observaba como una chica se acercaba a ellos, de pronto se le hizo eterna la espera, el hombre delante de ella parecía decidido a tardarse una eternidad, Desesperada, terminó rezando y pidiendo que los chicos se dignaran a llegar junto a ella. Si no lo hacían, pensaba marcharse sin miramientos; poco le importaba lo mucho que se perdieran En todo caso, lo único que la asustaba levemente era que Mcgonagall la castigara. Media hora después Hermione pago la compra mientras los dos chicos la esperaban

—Granger tengo sed —dijo Draco —rápido dame agua —ordeno

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo sed

—Lo siento Malfoy pero no tengo agua

—Pues usa magia —dijo el de forma altanera

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que no podemos usar magia?

—No me importa dame agua

Hermione le entrego a Nott unas bolsas sin preguntar si las quería llevar, luego le aventó una a Malfoy

— ¿Acaso crees que soy un elfo? — se quejó el chico

—Pero ¿qué demonios te has creído? Es una bolsa, cárgala eres hombre, espera quizá es demasiado peso para tus frágiles manos, cuidado Malfoy no se te vaya a romper una uña —soltó Hermione caminando rápido

Theo soltó una carcajada —una uña, eso estuvo gracioso

—Claro que esto no es peso para mí, es más puedo cargar todo lo que traes —dijo arrebatándole las demás cosas

Hermione respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Era agotador mediar con aquel imbécil. Se armó de paciencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron al departamento Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara de alguien que llega de una guerra y los nervios destrozados, sin duda le esperaban unos meses largos, muy largos

Harry estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre el sillón

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto a su amiga cuando la vio al lado de el

—Prefiero no pensar en eso —contesto

—Si tampoco yo

— ¿Vieron algo interesante? —pregunto Theo a Blaise

—Fue espantoso, eso llamado metro es lo peor que puede haber, demasiadas personas juntas —contesto

— ¡Salazar! eso suena jodidamente divertido, quiero probar eso — Dijo Theo

— ¡No lo entiendes! Creí que moriría asfixiado, además que una señora no paraba de tocarme el trasero cada que tenía la oportunidad, fue horrendo me siento violado

—Suena muy fascinante, también quiero que una señora me agarre —dijo burlándose de su amigo que tenía la mirada perdida

—Granger dame agua —dijo Draco

—Pero ¿tú en qué mundo vives? —Hermione le miró extrañada—. Aquí nadie es tu criado, puedes servirte

Draco se quedó pensativo ante el comentario seguro moriría en ese lugar antes que terminara la semana

—Enserio Harry no quiero pensar en este día, de hecho quiero olvidarlo, simplemente lánzame un Obliviate

—Tranquila, Mione te lo aseguro esto pasara rápido ¿crees que Ron este pasándola mal?

—Bueno le toco Pansy, quizá suene feo pero espero que la esté pasando igual de mal

—Igual yo —dijo Harry suspirando

Lo que los dos Gryffindor no podían saber era que las cosas para su amigo eran de lo más lindas, a diferencia de ellos le había tocado un lugar por demás lujoso con todas las comodidades, cuando lo supieran el infierno se desataría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius miraba molesto la carta que acababa de recibir

— ¡Maldita sea! —Dijo. Había olvidado que tenía que pagar las ultimas multas por su participación en la guerra y los destrozos que esta había causado ¿de dónde se supone que sacaría dinero?

Su única esperanza era vender la mansión, suspiro cansado solo esperaba que su hijo no cometiera más infracciones que le costaran lo poco que les quedaba de dinero

—Vamos Draco no me defraudes —dijo Lucius sosteniendo la carta

* * *

**Bueno aquí publicando otro capitulo de esta historia, realmente cuando la comencé no creí que gustara mucho, pero a todos gracias por sus comentarios.. **

**espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado **


	5. ¡tiene que ser una broma!

**IDO, IDO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**¡tiene que ser una broma!  
**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Malfoy ¿Qué haces?" pregunto sonriendo_

"_¿Qué haces tú?" contesto besándola_

_Hermione suspiro abrazándolo_

"_Granger creo que me gusta verte así"_

"_¿que estas esperando Malfoy? hazlo de una vez"_

_El chico termino de quitarle la ropa mientras ella besaba su cuello_

"_Granger eres hermosa" la beso antes de colocarse sobre ella, ella mordió sus labios ante la anticipación y el noto como temblaba bajo sus brazos, su respiración se cortó cuando Draco se abalanzo sobre ella capturando sus labios, llevo su mano a sus piernas acariciando su parte intima, Hermione gimió ante el contacto. El chico acaricio su piel, ella sufrió un espasmo cuando sintió sus dedos._

_Draco deslizo su lengua por su cuello_

"_Granger necesito. Déjame entrar" dijo con la voz cortada_

_Esta forma de pedir las cosas, la derritió estaba debajo de él, lista, el desabrocho su pantalones y el dio un ligero gemido al sentir sus dedos tocándolo, deslizo su lengua hasta uno de sus pechos y la respuesta de ella excito más sus sentidos. La vio fijamente, antes de besarla de nuevo, sus dedos seguían en su entre pierna, haciéndola gemir. Estaba torturándola de placer, su olor a whisky y menta le encantaba._

_Draco frotaba con más intensidad el pliegue rosado de su sexo. Hermione reconoció su propia respiración._

_Draco solo podía pensar en el placer que acababa de proporcionarle, se colocó en su entrada e ingresando en ella, por completo, Hermione dio un grito de dolor_

"_joder Hermione ¿eres virgen? —Draco se percató que acababa de arrebatarle su virginidad sin el menor tacto posible, vio sus lágrimas —lo siento —beso sus lágrimas —"en verdad lo siento"_

_Ella murmuro su nombre y lo vio, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada puesta en él, comenzó a moverse lentamente, ella dio un gemido leve, ante el movimiento_

"_Draco" dijo sujetándose de sus hombros_

_Draco sentí una cierta de satisfacción al saber que había sido el primero, que nadie más había visto esa faceta de ella y eso le encantaba, la beso con delicadeza y hundió su cara en su hombro sentía algo extraño, no era como estar con cualquier chica, y tener sexo_

_Hermione movió sus caderas logrando que Draco gimiera, la sensación de estar dentro de ella, lo volvía loco las caricias se volvieron más fuertes, los besos más desesperados, de pronto ambos veían todo en rojo, solo se concentraban en el placer que estaban recibiendo mutuamente, Hermione mordió su hombro y eso lo hizo sentir una descarga eléctrica, ella gemía su nombre se aferraba a su cuello y jugaba con su cabello_

"_Dra. Draco estoy apunto" —dijo sonrojada_

"_está bien princesa, también yo"_

_De pronto él se movía rápidamente y Hermione se arqueo entregándose al placer de su primer orgasmo, Draco la siguió y ella sintió como el depositaba su simiente dentro de ella, se acostó aun lado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, de repente todo le parecía un sueño y no podía recordar todo, estaba demasiado confundido acaso ¿acababa de hacer el amor con Hermione Granger? No había sido solo sexo, había sido algo más, cerró los ojos sin estar seguro si lo había soñado_

_Hermione respiro agitada ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Acaso un sueño inducido por el alcohol_

_-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando, Daphne la veía con curiosidad, luego se acercó a ella y sonrió

— ¿Acaso tú y Draco han estado juntos? —pregunto demasiado cerca de ella

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Quizá porque solo decías su nombre mientras dormías y parecía que estabas disfrutando mucho ese sueño, así que pensé que quizá estabas recordando algo, o quizá es una fantasía

Hermione se sonrojo y creyó que seguramente tendría su cara del color del cabello que Ron

Draco suspiro fuerte, mientras corría a bañarse los últimos días había acompañado a Granger a visitar lugares y cada vez que volvía sentía la necesidad de limpiar su cuerpo, abrió la regadera sintiendo como el agua que salía lo refrescaba, exfolio su cuerpo como si quisiera arrancarse la piel, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente limpio se enjabono

—Malfoy, sal de una maldita vez del baño, quiero ir —grito Blaise, cruzando las piernas. Detrás de él estaba Harry

— ¡Oye Malfoy! hay personas que si cooperamos en este lugar, sal de una jodida vez –volvió a gritar el moreno

Draco abrió la puerta

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —Pregunto Hermione saliendo del cuarto

—Malfoy no sale del baño —Contesto Blaise, y en lo que contestaba Harry entro al baño

— ¡Joder Potter! Era mi turno —Golpeo la puerta

—Por eso odio compartir el baño con los hombres, es tan asqueroso, Blaise siempre deja un olor a muerto —Dijo Daphne

Hermione camino hasta la cocina, era su ultimo día en ese lugar volverían a Hogwarts en la noche, tenían la ubicación del traslador, y la hora en que debían usarlo

Theo lloraba frente al televisor

—Nott ¿estuviste despierto toda la noche? —pregunto Hermione al ver las ojeras del chico

—No lo entiendes el tal Eduardo usurpo la corona y su hermano ahora lo traiciona

— ¡Oh por merlín! Estuviste viendo series dramáticas historias. Eso es una adicción

—Dime Granger ¿Cuándo podre volver a verla? —Le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

Hermione se sorprendió por la pregunta y la intensidad de la mirada

—Seguramente los sábados en la noche, es cuando la transmiten

Theo respiro aliviado

—El sábado, no te preocupes Elizabeth el sábado volveré a verte —Dijo hablándole a la televisión

—Ayuda—dijo Hermione bajo

—Granger —La voz de Draco la hizo voltear, lo menos que quería era ver su cara, no después de aquel sueño

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione, cohibida

—Quiero ir a la ciudad, llévame, aún tenemos dinero

—Yo también quiero —Theo se paró rápido. —subamos a eso que se llama metro, no quiero esperar una semana

Hermione suspiro era imposible pelear contra esos chicos

—Deberíamos ir —dijo Harry saliendo del baño

—Maldito Potter —dijo Blaise corriendo de forma graciosa —era mi turno de ir al baño

—El problema es que no tenemos suficiente dinero —dijo, hablando claro, despacio y alto—. Así que algo tendremos que hacer.

Draco la miró sin comprender. En la vida de Draco Malfoy jamás se había presentado ningún contratiempo que tuviese que ver con el dinero.

—Esperen, podemos ir a la torre de Londres, ya que está cerca del lugar donde está el traslador —dijo Hermione —pero no podremos comprar cosas —fijo su mirada en Draco

—Eres tan lista Granger —Theo le sonrió

Hermione escupió el agua. ¡Realmente Theodore Nott le coqueteaba!

Draco lo vio serio carraspeó intentando llamar la atención.

— ¡No pienso subir a esa cosa llamado metro! —grito Blaise desde el baño

—No seas envidioso, seguro solo quieres que te vean a ti, mi trasero es igual de bueno que el tuyo

—Granger, los chicos son asquerosos —dijo Daphne

—No tengo idea de que hablan, yo soy un caballero, por favor no me comparen con estos —señalo Draco a Theo acercándose más a Hermione

La chica sentía que le faltaba el aire por alguna razón Harry parecía disfrutar de la situación ¿acaso estaba coqueteando con Daphne?

—Escucha Nott—Draco escupió su nombre —No importa, de verdad, si las personas voltean a ver a alguien es a mí —dijo con un tono dulce que a Hermione se le antojó ligeramente forzado

Hermione se acercó a la rubia

—Escucha si me dejas inconsciente en este momento te prometo hacer tu tarea todo el año

—No puedo hacer eso —contesto Daphne —Si te dejo inconsciente tendría que estar sola con ellos y su ego masculino ¿Quién me dejaría inconsciente a mí?

Hermione suspiro profundo, y decidió que era tiempo de compartir con la chica su sabiduría sobre los chicos

—De acuerdo, solamente nos cambiaremos —Hermione sujeto a la chica

—Pero yo ya estoy lista —dijo Daphne

—Más que lista —contesto Harry

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a su amigo

—Dije que nos cambiaríamos —dijo Hermione apretando los dientes, jalando a la rubia —te contare sobre el sueño —le susurro

Daphne cambio su actitud

— ¡Oh que distraída! No estoy lista —y esta vez fue la Slytherin la que jalo a Hermione

—Eso fue extraño —dijo Nott —las chicas están locas, menos Elizabeth ella si es una mujer

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth? –pregunto Harry

—Es una mujer fascinante, apareció anoche en este aparato con personas pequeñas

De pronto Harry se arrepintió de preguntar

-.-.-.-.-.

—Antes que nada Greengrass debes prometer que nada saldrá de este cuarto

—Granger, créelo vivir con tantos hombres compartir el baño y escuchar su ego, y que solo tú seas la única chica me ha hecho apreciarte, ya que compartiremos esta tortura juntas, lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarnos

—Me alegra que lo entiendas Greengrass

— ¿Me dirás sobre tu sueño?

Hermione parpadeo, la chica de Slytherin iba directo al punto, de pronto no sabía que decir.

—Bueno, simplemente peleaba con Malfoy

—Debió ser una pelea muy salvaje, por como decías su nombre, parecía que tenías un sueño muy placentero —Daphne puso una sonrisa maliciosa

«Muy salvaje, en el piso, sentados sobre el sillón, fue salvaje» pensó Hermione y vaya que le había gustado esa pelea. Se sonrojo solo de pensarlo

—Si "una pelea" —dijo la rubia —puedo imaginarme esa pelea —dijo con sarcasmo la Slytherin —está bien, no necesitas decirme tu mirada lo dice todo, quizá por eso la miradas asesinas de Draco

— ¿Qué mirada asesina? No importa en este momento, bien Daphne, ya que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo, es hora de comenzar a confiar, tú conoces a Nott ¿es mi imaginación o coquetea conmigo?

Daphne pareció meditar un poco la pregunta

—Lo he notado, pero quizá es porque quiere que le digas más sobre las cosas, Theo es muy curioso, ahora dime cómo sobrevivir a tantos hombres y no morir en el intento, o peor asesinarlos, créeme lo he pensado más a Blaise y Draco tardan demasiado en el baño no respetan que sea mujer, yo sé sobre seducir a los chicos, pero soportar sus moditos no —dijo con toda sinceridad Daphne

Hermione suspiro aliviada, al menos parecía que se había abierto una brecha de confianza entre ellas dos

—Ellos por lo general querrán tener su tiempo de hombres y hacer cosas de chicos—comenzó Hermione a hablar como profesora — y antes que preguntes en su mayoría son cosas tontas. Como medir su ego, cuando eso comienza lo mejor es no opinar, pero son astutos siempre te dirán "quien tiene la razón" —Hermione se detuvo —y es cuando una tiene que ser ingeniosa, si son tus amigos te acusaran de favoritismo y si no son tus amigos te acusaran de lo mismo

Daphne anotaba las palabras de Hermione

—Gracias, por la informativa información sobre las idioteces que pueden hacer, sabes Granger esto es divertido

—Mejor salimos antes que el señor príncipe comienza a molestar

—Gran... Hermione te daré un consejo sobre Draco, cualquier cosa que hagas sin importar nada el estará como un animal al asecho

—Es porque me odia —contesto Hermione

—Quizá, pero me refiero a… —Daphne noto que la Gryffindor no prestaba atención a la forma en que Draco parecía verla desde que comenzaron el ultima año —exacto, a eso me refiero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaise puso cara de alivio cuando bajaron de metro, su mirada era triste

—De acuerdo Blaise, no mentías sobre ser manoseado, aunque al parecer solo fuiste tú —dijo Theo molesto —ninguna persona me manoseo

—Granger, ¿que se supone que son estos números? —Draco Señalo una servilleta — me lo dio una chica en ese aparato que llamas metro

—Quizá, te están cobrando algo, recuerdo que alguien me dio un pañuelo con números en el —contesto la chica quitándole el papel molesta

Draco sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, le gustaba cuando ella ponía una cara molesta

—Theo, ¿crees lo mismo que yo? —pregunto Daphne al oído

—Depende, de que creas que creo, porque si es sobre lo que pasara con Eduardo y Elizabeth tengo algunas teorías

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth? Olvídalo me refiero a Draco y Hermione

— ¿Ya son amigas? —pregunto el chico de forma curiosa

—Eso no importa, concéntrate en lo importante

Theodore Nott suspiro mientras veía las miradas que los chicos enfrente se echaban, podían ser miradas de odio o quizá estaban teniendo sexo salvaje con ellas

—Creo que ocultan algo, algo importante

—Creo que ya paso algo entre ellos —susurro Daphne —solo así explico la mirada de Draco cuando te acercas a Hermione

—También lo note, eso es bueno quizá deje de ser tan Malfoy, Granger puede hacerle tanto bien

—Lo mismo opino, aunque mi hermana y Pansy seguro me querrán matar

Theo Abrazo a Daphne

—Querida princesa ellas ya te quieren matar, por el simple hecho de estar aquí —dijo riendo el Slytherin

Dos chicas veían fijamente a Draco cuando se detuvieron frente a la torre de Londres

—Te están mirando fijamente —objetó Hermione, extrañada por prestar atención al rubio

—Claro que me miran, todo el mundo lo hace.

— ¿Qué?

—Es por mi cara —dijo señalándose el rostro—. Siempre les resulto atractivo.

—Estás demente. O tu cerebro simplemente no funciona bien

—Di lo que quieras Granger ¿acaso estas celosa? — Draco con gesto seductor, les guiñó uno ojo a ambas jóvenes, que terminaron riendo tontamente mientras se ruborizaban. Hermione vio fijamente el rostro del chico seguramente Draco caía en la categoría de príncipe azul, con la que las chicas huecas soñaban. Parpadeo sorprendida, que alguien tan antipático pudiera resultar atractivo. Lo vio fijamente, intentando encontrar aquel punto de belleza que las chicas veían en él. Sí, bueno, tenía el cabello de un rubio platinado; bien, aquello podía pasar por aceptable. Lo ojos también, grisáceos. Pero su forma de mirar anunciaba a leguas de distancia que era un cabrón en toda regla. Quizá eso atraía a las chicas. De pronto se recrimino por estar pensando en Draco Malfoy y el hecho de pensar porque podría ser atractivo, no le gustaba el interés que el Slytherin había despertado en ella, eso no podía estar bien.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Estas celosa Granger? Piénsalo así, ellas no han pasado una noche conmigo —dijo susurrándole al oído

—Ya te dije que no lo mencionaras — Hermione sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularle, de apretar con fuerza aquel delicado cuello de cisne señorial. Le dirigió una mueca burlona —mejor dicho, tu pudiste disfrutar de una noche conmigo además ¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo que un loco egocéntrico? No, te aseguro que no —puntualizó—. Si ahora mismo esas chicas me diesen diez euros por ti te vendería sin dudarlo

Draco la vio fijamente y luego llevo su mano al pecho

—Me has lastimado Granger—dijo con su mejor sonrisa fingida —pero enserio ¿diez euros? ¿Acaso eso crees que valgo?

—Tienes razón Malfoy me conformo con la mitad

Draco negó con la cabeza y la fulmino son la mirada, sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella, le había molestado la forma en que había usado el sarcasmo con él. Sobre todo que resaltara de una forma irónica su precio

—No sabes hacer negocios Granger con esa mentalidad dudo que podamos ganar, podrías sacar mucho dinero conmigo, es más yo valgo demasiado

—Tienes razón, quizá podamos alquilarte a las chicas huecas, eso haremos nuestro proyecto será convertirte en un gigolo, no pareces tener problema con que una mujer te de dinero por sexo, si lo pienso bien, yo pude haber sido tu pri—de pronto se detuvo —no importa

— ¿Mí qué? Vamos termina lo que decías, pero te diré es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, —musitó, con falso gesto apenado—. No podría venderte, tendría que regalarte. Solo hay que ver como vistes

Hermione conto hasta diez, Daphne tenía razón había que idear una forma de poder soportar a los chicos a su alrededor sin morir en el intento o peor aún matarlos en el proceso

—Esto es una tontería Malfoy ¿Por qué estamos peleando?

Draco la vio extrañado, había olvidado porque estaban peleando, solo sabía que le gustaba como se defendía

—Porque eres tonta Granger, por eso

Daphne y Harry comían un helado mientras veían a los cuatro chicos a su alrededor

—No te parece que Hermione y Draco están actuando extraño

—Bueno ellos se odian, ¿le llamaste Hermione? —pregunto Harry

—Sí, ella me dijo que podía llamarle así, sabes lo que provoca convivir con ustedes una semana, cualquier chica seguro se imagina un sueño húmedo hecho realidad, cuatro de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts pero la verdad es que es una pesadilla

Harry sonrió

—Al menos estoy entre los cuatro más lindos de todo Hogwarts

La chica se ruborizo, ante la sonrisa del Gryffindor

— ¿Crees que dejaran de discutir en algún momento? ¿O tendremos que soportar sus pleitos todo lo que reste del curso? —pregunto Daphne viendo a Harry

—Lo segundo, piénsalo así; cuando llegamos a Hogwarts no tendremos que oírlos ¿crees que Zabini esté bien?

—Creo que está un poco traumado, ha sido demasiado para el

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a donde estaba el moreno

Blaise Zabini huía de la mirada de las señoras que le sonreían

—Míralo de esta forma, eres atractivo para las señoras mayores —dijo Theo con la mayor sutileza posible —Tenemos que sobrevivir a esto —agarro su hombro en forma de solidaridad

— ¿«Tenemos»? —Blaise Simuló mirar a su alrededor —Yo no quiero volver, una vez nos vayamos no regresare aquí

—Escúchame Blaise Zabini, no dejare que te des por vencido solo porque unas señoras te manosearon, somos de Slytherin nuestro orgullo está en juego —Theo hablo fuerte haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. —lo lograremos

Theodore Nott suspiro estaba decidido a que nadie lo separara de él y su querida Elizabeth, no sin antes conocer lo que pasara con ella, y nadie ni siquiera Blaise y sus traumas se lo impedirían

—Somos el equipo más fuerte, confió en ustedes — Theo los vio a todos

.

— ¡Draco! —una voz conocida los hizo voltear. Pansy apareció y corrió abrazar al chico

Draco puso cara de susto y luego volteo a ver a Hermione

— ¡Hermione! —Ron se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al rubio

— ¿Ron? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Hermione sin ver la cara del Draco, que seguía abrazado fuertemente por Pansy

—Justin Finch-Fletchley nos trajo, Pansy no paraba de insistir que quería conocer la Abadía de westminster luego fuimos a comer algo… como aun que da tiempo antes de que volvamos

— ¿Y dónde se están quedando? —pregunto Hermione

—Se supone que no debemos hablar de eso —dijo Pansy —para evitar que copien nuestro proyecto —Draco amor te extrañe ¿me extrañaste? —pregunto sonriendo

Draco la vio y luego vio a Hermione

—Pansy —Theo la, abrazo, logrando que soltara a el rubio —no necesitamos copiar tu proyecto, tenemos a Granger

Pansy soltó un bufido

—Supongo que no importa realmente; Weasley ¿cómo se llama el lugar?

Ron pensó un minuto tratando de recordar

—No recuerdo el nombre, salvo algo que dijo Justin de Portobello

Hermione lo miro y entorno los ojos

— ¿Se están quedando en Notting Hill? —De pronto sujeto a Ron por la camisa —dime que es la parte baja de ese lugar

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Dijo Ron asustado

— ¿Cómo es el lugar?

—Es una casa, de hecho es muy agradable, tiene dos pisos

— ¿Cuál es su presupuesto? —pregunto Harry

— ¿Qué les pasa?—pregunto Ron —Están extraños, ¿presupuesto? Pues nos dieron a cada quien una de estas cosas —Ron saco la tarjeta de crédito —solo pagamos con esto

— ¿Cómo puede haber dinero ahí? —pregunto curioso Theo

—Yo no sé eso —contesto Pansy —Weasley tiene razón están actuando raro

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Hermione jalando a Harry —fue bueno verte Ron —dijo entre dientes

—Yo no me quiero ir —dijo Draco llevándole la contra

—Pues quédate —le grito la Hermione, caminando rápidamente al lado de Harry

—Granger ¡espérame! –Theo corrió detrás de ellos —Blaise ¿te quedaras creí que querías volver as Hogwarts? —le grito desde donde estaba

Daphne siguió a Hermione junto a Blaise, Draco dio un gruñido de enojo

—Aishh esta mujer —dijo caminando detrás de ellos sin despedirse de Pansy

Hermione arrestaba del brazo a Harry, estaba molesta, eso que acababa de ver tenía que ser una broma, porque de no ser una broma terminaría por volverse loca.

—Mione, me arrancaras el brazo —dijo Harry

Hermione se detuvo finalmente, estaba visiblemente enojada Tenía ganas de llorar, pero logró reponerse alzando con firmeza el rostro, orgullosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger? —pregunto Draco al notar la mirada de la chica

Finalmente Harry hablo

—Creo que hay algo raro en todo esto —dijo

— ¿Raro?—pregunto Zabini

—El lugar y el presupuesto no es igual

— ¿Qué insinúas Potter? —pregunto Draco

—No insinuó nada, lo digo

—No quieren que nosotros ganemos —finalmente dijo Hermione

— ¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! —dijo Daphne

—Creo que una mejor forma de decirlo es que no creen que nuestro equipo pueda ganar. Es raro que seamos el único equipo donde hay cuatro Slytherin, todos esperan que perdamos

Harry asintió todo comenzaba a tener sentido, debió darse cuenta al notar que eran el único equipo con más chicos de Slytherin todos tenían equipos bien repartidos menos ellos

—Solamente ganemos —dijo Theo —si es verdad lo que dicen, solo tenemos que ganar, esto ya no es cuestión de si podemos hacerlo

Blaise sonrió

—Tiene razón, nos están subestimando, solo por tener a Malfoy en nuestro equipo, el orgullo de nuestra casa está en juego, cuenta conmigo aunque tenga que soportar que me toquen en ese aparato del infierno—dijo el moreno

Draco enarco una ceja y lo vio fijamente

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa? No, espera ¿estás diciendo que es mi culpa? —dijo Draco molesto

—No es culpa de nadie, pero Theo tiene razón. Esto ya no es si podemos hacerlo, lo haremos —dijo Daphne

Los seis asintieron

—Volvamos a Hogwarts

Hermione los vio. Tenían que idear un plan

* * *

**Hola ^^/ bueno dije que posiblemente publicaría el viernes, pero al parecer tal vez no pueda hacerlo a si que adelante la publicación tratare de publicar lo antes posible, pero como siempre no prometo fechas... solo una aproximación si quieren estar en contacto conmigo ya saben mi face es Sakura Gremory  
**

**espero les haya gusto este capitulo ^^ dejen sus comentarios **


	6. No lo oíste por mí

IDO,IDO

Capítulo 6

No lo oíste por mí

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione ingreso a la dirección como quien está en su casa, un aire de arrogancia y enfado se asomaba en su rostro, seguramente lo había adquirido de tanto pelear con Malfoy

—señorita Granger, ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione se plantó frente a la mujer y luego con el mayor tono de desconfianza pregunto

— ¡Por favor señora directora! Me podría explicar ¿Cómo fue la selección de equipos?

—Completamente al azar

— ¿Enserio? —Hermione entorno los ojos, con mirada desconfiada —Porque no me dice realmente como fueron elegidos los equipos, porque he notado que nuestro equipo es el único que tiene más Slytherin que los demás equipos ¿Por qué?

—Pensamos que sería demasiada ventaja, teniendo en cuenta que usted y el señor Potter están en ese equipo, es para crear un balance

Hermione estaba seria, lo que faltaba ahora resultaba que ella tenía la culpa, bueno Harry. Entonces otra idea se cruzó

—Esto me huele a trampa, mejor diga que es por Malfoy. La razón de que nuestro equipo tenga menos cosas, es porque Draco Malfoy está con nosotros, ¿Por qué razón?

La chica sonrió triunfal, ante la reacción de la directora, había acertado. No querían que ellos ganaran. ¡Pues eso no sería así! nadie jugaba con sus notas, peor aún, con su record perfecto, solo porque querían sabotear a Draco Malfoy aunque no quisiera ahora era parte de su equipo.

—Señorita Granger, creo que esas insinuaciones no son propias

Hermione chasqueo la lengua... Poco daba lo qué pensara la mujer, esto era por orgullo

—Quizá no sean propias pero quiero una respuesta directa

—El ministro cree que Malfoy necesita un poco de ayuda para la integración de nuevo a la sociedad mágica

— ¿Qué tipo de integración?

—No se me permite hablar de eso con usted, he contestado su pregunta le aconsejo que comience a pensar una forma de que su equipo pueda participar. O al menos no queda tan mal

—Lo vera, ganaremos aunque esto esté arreglado para que perdamos, no quieren que ganemos precisamente por Malfoy, ¿pero adivine que Profesora?... ganaremos no importa las trampas que nos pongan

Hermione salió molesta, bueno quizá no molesta, la palabra era furiosa que venía hacer lo mismo. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando distinguió las coquetas miradas que le dirigían al idiota de Draco dos chicas de Hufflepuff. —Ciegas… —susurró ella por lo bajo caminando más rápido

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Harry cuando entro a la sala común

—Te lo digo cuando estén todos ¿Dónde están todos?

—Bueno están en su sala común, podemos hablarlo después de clases

—Chicos ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? —Pregunto Ron sentándose a su lado —De pronto se fueron

—Dime algo Ron, sobre su proyecto, ¿ya saben que harán?

El peli –rojo pareció meditar si debía decir algo sobre ese asunto, si alguien de su equipo se enteraba seguro se enojarían con él, por dar información

—Bueno, tanto como decidir aun no, pero hay unas ideas, además el asesor del ministerio nos aconsejó sobre eso, al parecer Portobello es un lugar turístico y hay muchas oportunidades de un negocio, aunque sea chico —Ron se detuvo, había dicho demasiado

Hermione escucho eso aún más indignada ¿asesor? A ellos nadie los había ido a ver. Estaban como quien dice al amparo de nadie, como gatitos abandonados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco se removía incomodo ante la mirada de todos los presentes, las clases habían terminado pero eso no implicaba que no tenían que hacer la tarea y eso le molestaba

— ¿Por qué están todos aquí? —dijo el rubio cuando la torre fue invadida por sus demás compañeros

Todos lo vieron como si hubiera dicho lo más tonto del mundo

—Te diré porque Malfoy —Hermione escupió su nombre —Si no estuvieras coqueteando con las chicas de cuarto año sabrías el problema que tenemos, las pobres chicas están ciegas

— ¿Ciegas? — Draco Sonrió ampliamente—. Querrás decir afortunadas. Afortunadas por poder gozar de mi exquisito rostro.

Hermione arrugo el rostro

—Tú, dices puras idioteces ¡esto es importante! Necesitaremos trabajar

Él sacudió las manos, despreocupado

—No sé porque se preocupan tanto Granger, hacer algo en el mundo Muggle no debe ser difícil, aquí entre todos, sabemos que no son muy listos

Todos pudieron una cara de preocupación

—Es más tonto de lo que creí —susurro Theo a Daphne

La chica simplemente asintió esperando lo peor, lo malo era que no podían huir de su inminente caída, después de todo Draco era parte del equipo, el más tonto pero del equipo

Hermione dio un bufido de exasperación

Harry carraspeo, ellos dos se estaban desviando del tema

—Dejando de lado su pleito de casados, esto no es tan malo si trabajamos en equipo

— ¿Cómo no? Piénsalo Harry ¿sabes que significa todo esto? Espera ¿Cuál pleito de casados?

Harry negó con la cabeza

—No importa, olvida lo último… como decía no es tan malo como se ve —dijo el chico acomodando sus lentes

—Harry piensa, sin dinero no podemos comprar nada, si no tenemos dinero no podemos hacer el proyecto ¿y Zabini que rayos te pusiste?

—Ropa, lo vi en una revista

—Bueno pareces vendedor de droga, nadie en su sano juicio te daría trabajo vestido así además ¿porque te pusiste eso en la escuela?…y bueno todos sabemos —se detuvo —nuestro elemento más débil

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, lo siento eres el rival más débil, es decir ¿has odio algo de lo que dije? —pregunto Hermione

—Deje de oírte desde trabajo

— ¡Tú estás loco! —Se quejó Hermione —Esto es importante. — Ella pestañeó más de lo necesario, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Se preguntó si estaría bromeando, pero Draco tenía el rostro serio aunque levemente tenso mientras miraba a su alrededor. —Necesitaremos buscar formas de ganar dinero, es más que obvio que esto fue diseñado para que no logremos nada, así que lo más sensato será buscar trabajos de medio tiempo los fines de semana

—Eso es una tontería mi madre me ha dicho que trabajar es de los pobres y los elfos

— ¡Tu madre!

— ¡Oye! A mi madre no la metas

—Déjame terminar, Tu madre te mintió

— ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Para que te callaras y la dejaras en paz, eso es lo más probable—le explicó, todavía molesta—. La gente te cubre de halagos sin ton ni son con la intención de perderte de vista. Algún día alguien tenía que decírtelo

—Mientes

Todos los Slytherin voltearon a ver a otro lado

—Vamos, exijo que le digan que miente

—Quizá, Granger tenga razón —contesto Theo levantándose, al ver la cara de Draco volvió a sentarse —Así, como que tú digas que tiene razón… pues si la tiene

— ¡Oye no! Granger, yo jamás te he halagado, pero sí deseo que te pierdas de mi vista. Y de la vista del resto del mundo, a ser posible. Pero sigues aquí

Hermione suspiro, cansada, pesadamente de escuchar su voz de algodón, que lograba sacarla de quicio.

Él la miró con una cara extraña: algo de pena mezclada con un deje de profunda satisfacción

—Esto será un infierno

Todos suspiraron, no creían que el problema fuera lograr hacer el proyecto el problema sería no matar a esa pareja que parecía dispuesta a pelear por cualquier idiotez, Theo suspiro Triste en su mente solo estaba poder volver el viernes al mundo Muggle sentarse frente a eso que llamaban televisor y reencontrarse con Elizabeth y su fascinante historia ¿Qué estaría pasando con Eduardo? ¿Acaso su hermano y primo lograrían quitarle la corona? Y si eso pasaba ¿qué pasaría con ella?.. Y sobre todo ¿quién era ese Tudor que había aparecido?.. Muchas preguntas rondaban la mente del chico, preguntas que necesitaban respuestas y parecía que Granger y Malfoy conspiraban por no dejarlo averígualas

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero mejor guardo silencio, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas. Lo mejor sería ir a la enfermería Draco Malfoy la mantenía en constante tención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius veía a todos lados, había vendido la mansión, no tenía suficiente dinero y trabajar no era una opción, puesto que nadie quería darle trabajo a un ex Mortifago y los únicos trabajos que el simplemente consideraba indignos para alguien como el

—La única solución es tu hijo —dijo el ministro Kingsley

—Draco, no aceptara, es tan orgulloso, le he enseñado a ser un Malfoy en toda la extensión de la palabra

—Pero nadie quiere hoy en día a un Malfoy, al menos no como antes, la única forma de que la gente comience a confiar, es que tu hijo se relacione con una chica que no sea de sangre pura, sabes que la nueva ley desaprueba la discriminación y todo eso de la pureza de sangre, los magos de sangre pura se pueden casar siempre y cuando sus razones sean sinceras y no por conservar el linaje

— ¿Qué aconsejas? —pregunto Lucius

—Mira, tu situación es crítica, tu esposa está enferma no puedes exigir mucho, pero si quieres disparar alto, alguien respetado en la comunidad, desgraciadamente la única persona así, es la señorita Granger, pero con el historial con tu hijo eso es algo que no pasara, así que tendrás que pensar Lucius, a estas alturas no puedes ser exigente, aunque claro tampoco es justo para tu hijo, debería poder elegir la persona con la que pasara su vida

—Tonterías, Draco comprende bien lo que sucede si esto no se resuelve no podre seguir pagando el tratamiento de su madre, mi hijo será todo lo malo, pero ama demasiado a su madre

— ¿Qué harás entonces?—pregunto el ministro

—No lo sé —Lucius deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás sentado.—Supongo que pensar, Granger no parece mala opción, es lista, bonita e inteligente, simplemente odia a mi familia, si no fuera así, quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo con ella, es la opción más probable, además la gente dejaría de vernos como amenaza, pero no me gusta esto

—De todos modos la chica que sea la elegida tendrá que dar un heredero, así se probaría que ustedes han dejado atrás la idea de la superioridad de la sangre, lo veo muy difícil para ustedes Lucius —el ministro apretó su hombro —He notado lo mucho que te has esforzado por tratar de cambiar

—Pues no me ayuda mucho, si Draco sigue comportándose mal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione abrió los ojos, no recordaba cómo había llegado a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey la veía seriamente

— ¿Qué paso Harry? —pregunto a su amigo al lado de ella

–Simplemente te desmayaste

—Debe ser por el estrés, soportar a Malfoy es imposible

—Señor Potter, podría dejarnos solas —pidió la mujer viéndolo seriamente

Harry salió de la enfermería un poco molesto

– ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Hermione un poco asustada

—Bueno señorita Granger, ¿hace cuánto tuvo relaciones sexuales?

— ¿Qué? — Hermione logró levantarse de la cama a duras penas. Estaba sonrojada por la pregunta.

—Bu…bueno eso fue —comenzó a tartamudear a su mente vinieron las imágenes de ella y Draco y rápidamente las espanto —Quizá un mes —comenzó a contar los días, desde su cumpleaños hasta el anuncio del estúpido proyecto, los preparativos de los equipos la información que les habían dado y el supuesto "entrenamiento" habían sido unas tres semanas más la semana que había pasado con ellos, daba un mes —No me digas, que es lo que creo que es…. ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida me queda?, ¿me estoy muriendo?,¿ tengo alguna enfermedad contagiosa? —hablo demasiado rápido— «estúpido Malfoy me contagio algo, con lo promiscuo que es»

—Señorita Granger, no se está muriendo, ni nada de eso usted está sana, simplemente está embarazada

Hermione salió blanca como el papel de la enfermería

— ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto Harry al verla decaída

—Algo peor que la muerte —dijo en tono serio

— ¡Merlín! ¿Tan grave es?

Hermione asintió con un puchero

—Peor que la muerte, de hecho la muerte es muy linda comparada con esto

—Mione, me estas asuntando

—Harry, Harry —dijo con la voz temblorosa —Te diré algo pero debe ser un secreto

—Te prometo que no lo diré, pero por favor no me asustes

—Bueno, recuerdas el día que olvidaron mi cumpleaños

—Lo se fuimos unos idiotas, lo siento ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?

—Bueno de alguna forma yo termine pasando el día con Malfoy, tomamos un poco, te lo aseguro, fue un poco, pero... —se detuvo estaba por llorar —Bueno de alguna forma terminamos haciéndolo

Harry abrió la boca, de pura sorpresa

— ¿El maldito te contagio algo?

—Algo, así algo de nueve meses, bueno ocho

Harry parpadeo, incrédulo sin comprender a que se refería

— ¿Ocho meses? ¿Tienes un tumor? Morirás —Harry estaba a punto de llorar

—Harry, no me muero, solo estoy embarazada

—Ah, no me asustes así —dijo Harry suspirando — ¡Embarazada! —Dijo sorprendido — ¿De Malfoy?

—Shhh, no lo digas aún tengo la esperanza que si no lo creo, sea mentira

— ¡Oh por Merlín, Salazar y todos los dioses del olimpo! —La voz de Teodoro Nott los hizo voltear —Tú y Malfoy tendrán un pequeño Malfoy

—Escuchen bien ambos, nadie dirá nada de esto, les aseguro no quieren verme enojada. Él no debe de saber esto

—Pero Mione ¿Cómo lo ocultaras? Es decir se notara en algún momento

—Pero mientras eso pasa no quiero que él lo sepa ¿escuchaste Nott? O te daré spoilers de tu amada Elizabeth

— ¿Qué son spoilers?

Harry susurro a su oído y Nott puso cara de susto

—Granger, me ofendes eso es cruel —tapo sus oídos —No quiero oírlo, no eres tan cruel

—No me retes Nott, comenzare con decirte….

– ¡Lo entiendo! , no diré nada mi boca es una tumba

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de cuatro días, Daphne noto a su compañero muy sospechoso

— ¿Qué ocultas Theo?

—Nada, te lo aseguro, no sé nada con respecto a Malfoy y Granger, es mas no sé de qué hablas. Me estás viendo como si supiera que estuvieron juntos y que ella está embarazada

Daphne se quedó en blanco

— ¿Qué ellos que? —grito la chica

– ¡No he dicho nada! —Dijo Theo —escuchaste esto no lo oíste por mi

— ¿Nuestro tonto príncipe sabe esto?

—No tengo idea de que hablas y como no sé nada no pienso contestar preguntas comprometedoras, mi vida está en juego —dijo el Slytherin

— ¿Estas amenazado?

—No entiendes, Granger amenazo con darme spoilers de la relación de Elizabeth y Eduardo, no sé qué sea eso de spoilers, pero según Potter es contarte una historia que no has visto

Draco camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts estaba cansado y lo único que quería era sentarse entonces vio en su lugar favorito a una chica de Ravenclaw con la mirada de quien espera que las personas se muevan por su simple presencia

—Deja de mirarla así, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza? —la voz de Hermione lo asusto

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro carraspeó y se acercó al oído de Hermione, que percibió su aroma cítrico y mentolado.

—Es que no es justo. Yo tengo una vida por delante, y esa chica con cabello horrendo, incluso más horrendo que el tuyo es obvio que no. Dile que se levante.

Hermione le dio la espalda. Anhelando alejarse lo más lejos posible de Draco, suficiente tenía con su propia voz interior recriminándole, lo ocurrido esa noche lo que menos quería era ver la cara de niño lindo del insoportable Malfoy « ¿Por qué el?» se preguntó molesta sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas de pura crispación y rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pestañeó inmediatamente, con lo que logró que ninguna de ellas se derramase. No podía ser real. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era cierto.

—Granger—grito Malfoy —Te dije que le dijeras que se quite de mi lugar ¿no piensas decírselo?

—No, claro que no —contestó secamente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese otro sitio?

Draco sonrió triunfal, al ver la cara de Hermione al enojarse con el

Daphne llego y lo vio feo

—Idiota —dijo —Deja de tratarla así, no ves que solo la estresas y eso es malo

—Por favor siempre lo he hecho

— ¡Qué Merlín se apiade de ella! —le dijo, en referencia a la infinita paciencia de la chica

Blaise tenía la cara blanca

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto

—Sí, enserio, ellos dos jugaron y pues les toco premio, pero no lo oíste de mí, debes prometer que no dirás nada, promételo Blaise — dijo Theo

Hermione Sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Después, cuando salió a la superficie, respiró con fuerza. Su vida se desplazaba lentamente a una espirar horrenda

– ¡Hermione! —la voz de Ron la hizo voltear

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Me entere que estabas en la enfermería, Ginny estaba preocupada y casi me golpeo ¿estás bien?

—Es tu culpa, Ronald Weasley tuya y de Harry, si ustedes dos par de cretinos. No se acordaron de mi cumpleaños y por su culpa... —Se detuvo —de todos modos es su culpa–lo señalo

— ¿Estas molesta por eso? Ya me disculpe y te compre algo

Hermione se alejó de el caminando como zombi lo peor era que a partir del siguiente día pasaría el fin de semana de nuevo con Malfoy, bajo el mismo techo soportando sus idioteces, no creía tener fuerza de voluntad para no cometer asesinato. Lo peor era recordar sus besos recorriendo su piel, eso era una tortura que la asechaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos .—bien Granger concéntrate en lo importante, ganar el proyecto que nadie cree que ganaras —se dio y se recompuso, nadie subestimaba a Hermione Granger, y mucho menos se metía con sus calificaciones demostraría a todos que aun con desventaja lo harían, no sabía como pero ganarían, solo necesitaban idear un proyecto sorprendente, eso la mantendría concentrada y lejos de Malfoy el mayor tiempo posible

—Ahora hablas sola, cada día te vuelves más loca —dijo Draco detrás de ella

—Espero que no estés hablando en serio. No eres nadie para decirme eso

— ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! Y tu salud mental Deberías arrodillarte, besar mis pulcros zapatos y agradecérmelo.

—Pero ¿tú quién te crees que eres?

Draco sonrió de lado realmente disfrutaba molestarla, disfrutaría hacerlo todo lo que fuera posible

* * *

_Hola aquí el capitulo 6 creo que tarde un poco en subirlo, espero les haya gustado, como siempre mi Face es **Sakura Gremory**, por si quieres comunicase conmigo, como siempre ahí subo las imágenes y adelantos de los fic's _

_gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentario en la historia mil gracias, se los agradezco de corazón me hacen tan feliz cuando los leo _

**Bien para los que tienen mi Face y están jugando las trivias, recuerden que el premio esta vez es un Cubo **

**ya saben el primero en contestar correctamente en la imagen que subí a mi face gana... no vale contestar en un review a si se evita la copia de la respuesta **

**La Pregunta es ¿cual es la serie con la que se obsesiono Theo?**

**•La pista es: serie británica,dramático-histórica basada en la guerra de las rosas de Inglaterra Transmitida por la BBC one**

**PD:**

**• actualizare en esta semana otro Fic **

**aprieten el botón que dice Review y dejen su comentario, eso me motiva a escribir mas rápido ^^ **


	7. No Hay séptimo malo

**IDO,IDO **

**CAPITULO 7**

**NO HAY SÉPTIMO MALO**

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore Nott suspiro pensando que quizá su vida terminara rápido, eso era una pena, él era demasiado joven y demasiado atractivo. Pero siendo justos no había sido su culpa enterarse de las cosas, como tampoco era su culpa haberlo contado a los miembros de su equipo. si lo analizaba estaba haciendo una obra buena porque cuando eso se supiera dudaba que alguien quedara vivo lo mejor era estar prevenidos ,pero solo por si acaso buscaría una buena historia que decir a Granger cuando preguntara como buen Slytherin lo más obvio era mentir, mentir y morir sosteniendo su mentira

Harry veía a Nott con la insistencia de alguien que está esperando cazar a su presa.

— ¿Entonces lo contantes?

—Así como contarlo, no ¿Crees que soy chismoso Potter? Daphne uso legeremancia en mi—mintió rápido— ¿qué podía hacer yo? Además piénsalo bien, esto se tiene que saber tarde o temprano

—Preferiría que fuera cuando estemos lejos, muy lejos de ellos dos y sobre todo lejos de cualquier potencial arma, créeme Nott cuando esto se sepa, el beso del Dementor será algo piadosos —dijo Harry en tono dramático

— ¿Quién crees que este más molesto cuando se sepa? ¿Granger o Malfoy? —pregunto Theo

—No quiero saberlo— contesto Harry —Por cierto que tiene Zabini, esta extrañó

—Recibió una carta de su madre antes de venir, al parecer es algo importante, no quiso hablar desde entonces esta así

-.-.-.-.

Todos suspiraron resignados cuando llegaron al mundo Muggle

— ¡Shhh! —Dijo Draco— ¿Por qué nos dejan tan lejos?

—Porque no quieren que ganemos —dijo con un suspiro Zabini

Draco maldijo desesperado. Empujando a Hermione que estuvo por caer a un charco. Pero él la sujetó del codo rápidamente

—Cuidado Granger —le dijo

— ¡Me has empujado!

—Eres pura imperfección andando no quieras culparme por tu torpeza

Daphne y Zabini fulminaron a Draco con la mirada, luego con un gesto amable Zabini abrazo a Hermione

«No solo Theo» Pensó Draco mientras taladraba al moreno con sus ojos grises

—No te preocupes Granger, no dejaremos que te moleste

Hermione se sorprendió por esta acción

—Malfoy solo oírte me da una depresión, con tentativa de asesinato en primer grado y sin derecho a fianza —dijo la castaña

—También te deseo buena salud —contesto con sarcasmo

—Llegamos —dijo Daphne — ¡Dejen de discutir! Parecen una pareja de casados

— ¡No somos pareja! —gritaron al mismo tiempo

—Si claro —dijo Zabini con sarcasmo. — Yo no soy de Slytherin

.

Acomodaron sus cosas, mientras Harry trataba de separar a Nott del televisor asegurándole que no tenía caso estar sentado toda la noche frente a él. Elizabeth no se iría a ningún lado, La puerta sonó Hermione abrió, frente a ella estaba un joven no muy mayor que ellos

Draco veía con mala cara al chico frente a Hermione, no sabía porque le molestaba que estuviera hablando con ella, quizá porque ella sonreía como tonta

—Mírala tan sonriente—dijo escupiendo las palabras

—Draco ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba Granger?—preguntó Daphne viéndolo

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú estás loca! te lo dije juntarte con San Potter te haría mal, solo deberías ver a su amiguito Weasley eso debió darte una idea

Daphne lo vio fijamente

—Sí no te gusta ¿entonces porque estas tan molesto?

— ¡No estoy molesto! Por mí que hable con un completo desconocido y sonría como tonta todo eso no me molesta

—Solo admite que te gusta

Draco iba a protestar pero Daphne le lanzo una mirada de esas que cortan la respiración

—No me gusta, ella es tan Granger

—Draco, Draco creo que no eres muy bueno negando lo obvio, pero bueno te darás cuenta en algún momento de las cosas

— ¿Qué cosas? —pregunto con curiosidad

—Lo sabrás en su momento

Hermione se despidió con una sonrisa forzada del joven, mientras veía a Draco parado frente a ella

— ¿Quién es ese tipo Granger? —pregunto al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos y la veía como si hubiera cometido un crimen

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo sorprendida

— ¿Quién era? — volvió a preguntar esta vez más serio

Hermione suspiro y alzo los brazos. —El vecino, quería saber si podíamos prestarle. —de pronto se detuvo — ¿Porque se supone que debo darte explicaciones?

—Escucha Granger solo estoy preocupado por ese pobre chico, quizá necesite lentes o algo para estar tan cerca de ti, seguro está mal de sus cinco sentidos

—Te diré una cosa, Malfoy—puntualizó enfadada—. Puede que no sea la chica más guapa del mundo…

—No, no lo eres, desde luego. —dijo el

— Pero comprendo el significado de la palabra «respeto», algo que tú desconoces.

Draco parpadeó con indiferencia. —Bien, quédate con tu respeto —farfulló

—Eres un ignorante sin remedio —concluyó ella—. Me das pena.

—Porque no admites que estas celosa, es más fácil. No me burlare de ti Granger, no serias la última chica que me lo dijera

— ¡Que te den! Malfoy ni loca me fijaría en ti ¿por qué hablamos de esto?

—Por que estabas coqueteando con...tienes razón esto es ridículo

Daphne suspiro al verlos

—Chicos creo que tenemos que ayudarlos, Draco es demasiado testarudo y ella no es alguien fácil

Harry los vio desde su asiento a toda regla estaban teniendo una pelea de enamorados, Draco parecía celoso y Hermione parecía la novia indignada Harry simplemente quería que alguien se apiadara de ellos

— ¡Flores! —Dijo Nott —. O frutas para el proyecto

Todos voltearon a verlo.

—He estado investigando mientras estábamos en la escuela, aunque no lo crean ¿y si vendemos flores?

— ¿Qué tipo de flores?—pregunto Hermione

—De todo tipo, hay un lugar cerca de la estación de tren donde vi un anuncio de un lugar que se rentaba

— ¿El local? —pregunto Harry

— ¿Una florería? Pero eso supondría una inversión—dijo Zabini

—Nott tiene una buena idea, para hacer un negocio se necesita invertir, lo más importante es conseguir proveedores y después anunciar el producto, no se puede esperar recuperar todo el dinero invertido rápidamente pero si compramos al mayoreo supone un gran ahorro —dijo Draco

Todos se quedaron viendo al rubio sorprendidos por la forma en que había hablado

—La gente como yo debe saber de negocios, ¿quién es el más débil ahora? —Dijo sonriendo — ¡Así es Zabini tu eres el más débil! —dijo con satisfacción el rubio

—Bien al menos tenemos un plan —dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de los chicos —Ahora el problema es el dinero, podemos invertirlo todo, pero nos dejaría sin mucho capital para sustentarnos, porque la verdad es una broma de dinero el que nos dieron

Todos asintieron, tenían un plan pero no tenían suficiente dinero

—Bueno podemos comenzar con algo básico, vender flores como vi en el televisor de una chica que vende flores afuera de una estación a los enamorados. Las compramos al mayoreo y las vendemos un poco más caras. Conseguimos un poco de dinero o alguien podía tocar algún instrumento por dinero

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas ves? —pregunto incrédulamente la castaña. —Después de instrumento deje de oírte

—Cosas, mi relación con el televisor es especial, pareciera tener todas las respuestas a preguntas que no sabía que existían, como perder peso en pocos días con ayuda de unas cremas —contesto emocionado el Slytherin —También hay unos aparatos para hacer…

—Mejor no me cuentes —dijo Hermione tapando sus oídos, el pobre Slytherin había caído víctima de las series y peor aún los infomerciales

—Pero la idea de las flores es buena, a las chicas les gustan esas cursilerías —dijo con desdén Draco —Apuesto que si un chico lindo las vende rápidamente las compraran

No podían negar que Draco tenía un punto a su favor y Theo aunque su idea era extraña podía resultar, podía empezar desde abajo sin presunciones, lo único que les preocupaba eran los demás equipos. Tenían asesores y ayuda y ellos no tenían nada.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius vio con cierto horror todo a su alrededor pero tenía que ayudar un poco a su hijo y no sería hacer trampa, solo quería asegurarse que podía llegar a un acuerdo con Hermione Granger quizá si exponía sus razones ella accedería a un tipo de relación cordial con su hijo, se repetía mentalmente todo eso, a quien quería engañar simplemente no tenía a donde quedarse y no hacia mal a nadie, además el mismísimo ministro lo había nombrado asesor de ese equipo no opinaría sobre nada y no intervendría en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Vio el lugar luego suspiro resignado toco la puerta. La cara de los chicos fue de auténtico horror y miedo

— ¿Está mi hijo?

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Daphne señalando a Draco

— ¿Padre? —Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

Todos tragaron pesado cuando vieron al hombre

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—soy su asesor, he venido a asesorarlos

—Soy joven para morir —dijo Theo demasiado alto para su gusto inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el hombre le clavo su mirada

—Como asesor estaré con ustedes ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la arrogancia de la pregunta, inmediatamente sonrió

—Malfoy, creo que tendrás que llevar a tu padre a tu cuarto

— ¿Qué? —Grito Daphne —No, no, escuche señor Malfoy somos demasiados en este lugar. ¡Otro hombre! ¡Salazar bendito! Yo soy una chica inocente

Los Slytherin rieron

—De acuerdo no tan inocente pero soy una chica, nadie se querrá casar conmigo si se enteran que viví con cinco hombres, si yo fuera hombre no me casaría conmigo

Lucius no comprendía de qué hablaba la chica

—Señorita Greengrass, no entiendo su parloteo

Daphne sentía que el infierno se había abierto y la había tragado todos los dioses del mundo, cristianos y paganos la odiaban,

—Hermione di algo —le susurro a la Gryffindor

La chica abrió la boca se acercó a Draco y susurro

—Empiezo a comprender de dónde viene tu estupidez

— ¡Oye! —Dijo Draco demasiado alto para su gusto —A mí no me dices eso

Lucius carraspeo incomodo

—Bueno señor Malfoy puede dormir con su hijo, Draco estará tan feliz de compartir su cama con usted —dijo con malicia Hermione

— ¿Qué? —dijo Draco

—No sabe la ilusión que le hace a su hijo tenerlo cerca —terció ella irónica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? —susurro Lucius a Zabini quien solo se encogió de hombros

—Lo normal, se odian mutuamente, aquí entre nos parecen un matrimonio —de pronto se dio cuenta que había dicho demasiado y a la persona menos indicada, claro siempre podía fingir haber sido torturado por Lucius solo esperaba que Draco y Granger se comportaran por la paz mental de todos

Esa noche fue especialmente difícil para Draco su padre había puesto cara de auténtico pánico cuando vio el lugar donde dormiría luego siguió una discusión por quien dormiría en el sillón, en esa ocasión Harry perdió aunque el chico estaba feliz por eso, no creía poder soportar tanto Malfoy en una noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Draco podía sentir la respiración de Hermione cerca de él, su pulso se aceleró cuando sintió sus labios_**

—**_Te deseo Hermione_**

—**_Ya me he dado cuenta —dijo ella, con la respiración acelerada. Mientras su mano baja a la entrepierna del chico logrando que el diera un gemido al sentir su tacto. Se mordió el labio al sentir su dureza, deslizo los dedos dentro del pantalón_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-_**

— _¡_Draco despierta!— la voz de Theo lo despertó de golpe — ¿Un sueño salvaje? —pregunto el chico de forma curiosa

— ¿Qué? —pregunto el rubio adormilado

Theo señalo la entrepierna del chico —Lo curioso es el nombre que decías, no podre ver a Granger a la cara durante todo el día, no después de todo lo que decías era como "**_si, muérdeme" "más rápido"_** y cosas que me atormentaran durante días —el chico sonrió maliciosamente — ¿Así que Granger y tú?

—Cállate —le dijo Draco molesto

—Tranquilo, pero te puedo preguntar algo ¿te protegiste con ella?

– ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, vamos amigo la forma en que la vez es obvio que algo ocurrió entre ustedes. Me refiero a que si no hay un pequeño rubio en camino —Theo lo vio, no estaba diciendo nada, la insinuación no estaba prohibida. La Gryffindor le había prohibido contar el secreto, quizá no lo había cumplido del todo pero lo importante seguía siendo un misterio, y no se lo había dicho a Draco solo había filtrado un poco de información y le había creado la duda

—Escucha bien Theodore Nott —Draco lo sujeto por la playera —Nadie debe enterarse de lo mío con Granger, fue un error un accidente algo de una noche

—Pero te gusta

—No, ella no me gusta y si estuviera embarazada —de pronto se calló y volteo a ver a su padre durmiendo —Seguro me mata mi padre, así que por merlín no digas estupideces

—Claro, no te gusta, aunque por como decías su nombre mientras dormías uno creería que te estaba matando y que disfrutabas de que lo hiciera. Pero no te gusta ni un poco me quedo claro

Draco le aventó una almohada al chico que seguía riendo

—Ya cállate —dijo susurrando evitando despertar a los demás

Lucius abrió la boca de sorpresa su hijo no era tan inútil después de todo, fingió dormir mientras sonreía, ahora debía averiguar si la chica estaba embarazada eso sería un golpe de suerte, no había sido mala idea después de todo poner a su hijo junto a la chica y por lo que había oído ella no le era completamente indiferente simplemente tendría que trabajar en ese asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras veía a Lucius Malfoy verla fijamente, parecía analizar cada acción que hacía y eso ya la estaba asustando. Iba a decir algo con respecto a eso pero mejor guardo silencio

—Señorita Granger, he oído que sus notas siguen siendo las mejores

Hermione asintió con arrogancia

— ¿Tiene novio?

Draco se atraganto con esa pregunta

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto ella asombrada

—Novio, un chico en su vida

—No —contesto ella sorprendida

—Mi hijo tampoco tiene novia, así que no se sienta mal por eso

—Padre —tosió Draco —Podemos hablar en privado ahora—sonrió de forma forzada mientras lo obligaba a seguirlo

—Eso estuvo raro e incómodo —dijo Daphne —Hermione ¿Por qué parece que no te molesta estar con tantos hombres?

—Es porque en casa de Ginny estoy rodeada de puros chicos, todos los Weasley se juntan, créeme esto no es nada en comparación de todos ellos, por eso me acostumbre, los veo como mis hermanos mayores

— ¿Entonces ves a Draco como tu hermano?—pregunto la chica— Eso es enfermo e incestuoso –le sonrió

Hermione tosió ¿Por qué parecía que todos le querían decir algo con sus indirectas? ¿Acaso Nott lo había dicho? ¿Qué había dicho? Si se enteraba que lo había dicho seria hombre muerto

— ¿Y Potter? —pregunto Zabini

—Con el vecino, dijo que haría algo —contesto Daphne

Draco cerró la puerta tras de él, luego vio a su padre quien parecía muy contento por alguna razón

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto el chico

—No te preocupes hijo, entiendo que estés enamorado, no me opondré a tu romance es más lo apruebo desde ahora

— ¿Cuál romance? —Pregunto incrédulo el chico — ¿Qué amor?

—Hijo no tienes que fingir, tu padre lo sabe todo

Draco se quedó pasmado ¿Qué sabia? ¿De que hablaba?

—Estás enamorado de la chica Granger, desde ahora lo apruebo

Draco vio a su padre, seguramente se había tomado algo porque decía cosas sin sentido. Draco siempre creyó que la locura venia de parte de la familia de su madre pero tal parecía que los Malfoy también la tenían, de ser así estaba jodido

— ¿Sabes? Serías el hombre perfecto para Granger es decir ambos se complementan, aunque quieras comportarte como un imbécil con ella, precisamente porque es ella lo haces, no quieres que ella te guste—le dijo Lucius sacándolo de sus divagaciones

—Por supuesto que no me gusta

Lucius le dio un golpe a su hijo

—Ya te dije que lo sé, te gusta he dicho así que se hombre y compórtate como un Malfoy, sal afuera y reclama a tu mujer

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué yo que? Escucha padre sé que todo lo que nos paso es muy feo, pero ya fuiste a san Mungo quizá necesites algún tratamiento para estos delirios

—Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Lucius. —Eres mi hijo y como dice te apoyo y te ayudare —dijo con fingida voz dramática —Ahora salgamos de aquí, este lugar es muy pequeño

Draco se quedó sin palabras, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? De hecho ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No estaba muy seguro. Su padre le había dicho que aprobaba cualquier tipo de romance con Granger es más, había dicho que lo ayudaría ¿a qué clase de ayuda se refería? El chico estaba tan confundido

Harry entro sonriendo

—Lo tengo —dijo

— ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto Zabini

—Los precios, fui con el vecino y le pedí su laptop, por cierto Mione quizá le di a entender que estas disponible y te invite a salir

— ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? –pregunto Hermione

—Somos un equipo todos nos sacrificamos por el equipo —contesto Harry Juntarse con los Slytherin lo estaba volviendo cínico —Por cierto había una carta afuera, es del ministerio

—Léela Potter —dijo Zabini acercándose

**_La competencia inicia tienen una semana para hacerlo_**

**_»Se ofrecen los siguientes beneficios«_**

•**_casa de tres cuartos lugar céntrico 20% de interés sobre la renta mensual_**

•**_casa de dos plantas dos baños lugar céntrico 30 % sobre la renta mensual más 10 % de impuestos sobre el negocio establecido_**

•**_casa dos pisos cuatro baños lugar turístico 55% sobre la renta mensual más 25% de impuestos sobre el negocio establecido_**

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto el moreno

—Que de nuevo nos dejaran una semana aquí, con el presupuesto de un fin de semana cada vez me sorprende el ingenio del ministerio para fastidiarnos —dijo Hermione —Realmente es algo admirable, además nos ofrecen la oportunidad de cambiar de lugar

Todos sonrieron

—Eso es genial —dijo Daphne

—Es una trampa —dijo Harry —Simplemente nos endeudaran más y más y no tendremos dinero y si logramos poner un negocio nos cobraran impuestos lo que significa que estaremos pagando una hipoteca durante todo el tiempo y no tendremos ganancias

—Eso es demasiado —dijo Theo — ¿Por qué ir tan lejos?

Lucius los vio serio, después de enterarse de las cosas sabía que el ministro estaba presionando a su hijo eso era obvio, tendría que sacrificarse por la causa y ayudarlos además no tenía trabajo quedarse unos días ahí no era tan mala idea, su hijo podía sacrificar dormir en el sofá por el

—Por eso no caeremos en su trampa. —Dijo Hermione seria —Demostrémosle que nos están subestimando

—En ese caso podemos comenzar realmente no me entusiasma todo esto, pero hice un pedido de rosas solo tenemos que venderlas y sacar dinero

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Draco —Yo no pienso vender nada, eso es trabajo de gente pobre

Todos lo vieron seriamente

—Eso está bien, pero si no vendes nada no habrá dinero y como tu padre está aquí, lo que sea para ti lo compartirás con él. —Dijo Hermione —Si no trabajas no comes

Lucius sonrió esa chica tenia valor debía ayudar a su hijo y averiguar si al menos había hecho algo bien como embarazarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Realmente no tenemos que hacer esto —dijo Ron con cierta duda

—El asesor nos dijo que es parte de todo esto, debemos saber qué es lo que ellos harán piénsalo bien Weasley ¿Quién crees que ganara? —Dijo Pansy —Además no me gusta que Granger esté muy cerca de mi Draco

—Pero sabotearlos no creo que sea muy buena idea

—Weasley, mira ahí están tenía razón la persona del ministerio ya comenzaron ¿Qué es eso que hacen?

—Creo que están vendiendo rosas —dijo Ron — ¿Ese es Malfoy?

Pansy maldijo bajo, al ver a su querido Draco al lado de Granger con una rosa y sonriendo a las chicas que pasaban cerca

—Pobre mi amor, tener que vender en la calle

—Esto es extraño ¿Por qué harían algo así?

—Yo que sé, Weasley pero no me gusta ¿Qué se proponen? Lo único que sé es que no los debemos dejar ganar, recuerda las palabras de esa persona si dejamos que presenten más de una idea nos quitaran las cosas y nos mandaran a un lugar alejado y no podremos ganar

—Lo entiendo —dijo el peli-rojo — ¿Cómo lo haremos?

—No lo sé, debemos hablarlo con los demás miembros del equipo, vámonos antes que se den cuenta que estamos aquí —dijo Pansy arrastrando a Ron

-.-.-.-.-

Draco sonreía a las chicas que se acercaban mientras vendía las rosas

—Realmente tienes talento —dijo Hermione —Eres un mujeriego en toda la palabra

—Di lo que quieras pero estamos por terminar de vender gracias a mi talento

—Debes estar tan feliz —dijo la chica con sarcasmo —No eres tan inútil —dijo y de pronto se recargo en Draco

—Hey Granger ¿estás bien? ¡Oye! —Draco vio que tenía los ojos cerrados la abrazo evitando que se cayera—no te duermas... Granger ¡oye! —Draco se puso cara de preocupación

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Draco peligrosamente cerca de la suya, fue un momento pero le pareció la persona más linda del mundo. Draco la vio fijamente tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sus labios demasiado cerca, no se había dado cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a su rostro tratando de despertarla, fue un roce pequeño ninguno supo de quien había sido simplemente sus labios colisionaron en un pequeño roce

—Lo siento —dijo la chica librándose de sus brazos —No, me siento bien

—Ya lo note —dijo tratando de no verla directamente a la cara. — ¿Ya estas mejor?

—Claro, mejor terminemos y volvamos

—Espera —dijo Draco sujetando su brazo —Busquemos un lugar donde puedas sentarte

Hermione se sintió confundida por ese gesto, realmente prefería que Draco fuera un verdadero patán a que fuera un chico amable, aunque Harry tenía razón no podía ocultar siempre la verdad, el problema era que no sabía que debía decirle al chico _"Adivina Malfoy nos odiamos pero seremos padres"_ eso sonaba tonto

Harry sonreía como idiota, mientras veía a Daphne hacer gala de sus dotes como vendedora

— ¿Qué tanto ves Potter?

—Nada, estaba pensado

—En Hermione ¿crees que no está segura con Draco al lado?

—Realmente lo sabes, Nott me dijo que lo sabias —contesto el chico sonriendo

—No veo porque deba ser un secreto, después de todo nos enteraríamos, el punto es ¿cómo paso eso? —dijo la rubia

—No se Mione no me ha contado sobre ese asunto —Harry suspiro —Se pondrá feo, además Lucius Malfoy se está quedando con nosotros, eso es muy extraño

—No me recuerdes que hay otro hombre, ¿crees que es fácil? Dejan cabello en el baño son unos desconsiderados sin un poco de respeto

—Dejando de lado eso, no me gusta todo esto

—Potter ¿crees que se enoje si se entera?

—No lo se

-.-.-.-.

Theo sonreía complacido habían vendido todo gracias a sus dotes como vendedor, quizá también Blaise había ayudado

—Te lo dije, en el televisor vi que lo hacían en el metro y no me ha fallado

Blaise Zabini lo fulmino con la mirada

— ¿Por qué me hiciste ir a ese lugar?

—No te quejes, esas señoras compraron todos las rosas ya oíste a Potter somos un equipo y tú mismo dijiste que soportarías cualquier cosa, además las señoras simplemente te sonrieron, debes tener un aroma extraño que atrae a las personas de cierta edad

— ¡Ya cállate! —Dijo abriendo la puerta —Somos los primeros al parecer no han vuelto los demás

—Chicos, quiero hacerles algunas preguntas —la voz de Lucius los espanto

—Señor Malfoy, creí que ya se había ido

—Tonterías, me quedare con ustedes todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ahora respondan mis preguntas —dijo en tono autoritario

— ¿Qué clase de preguntas? —dijo Blaise un poco nervioso

— ¿Qué ocurre entre mi hijo y Hermione Granger?—apunto su bastón a los chicos —Quiero la verdad

Theo trago pesado, ya podía ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, seguro moriría pronto ya fuera a manos de Draco, Granger o Lucius Malfoy lo viera por donde lo viera estaba jodido

* * *

_**Hola ^^/ aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo,originalmente no le tocaba a este fic la actualización pero como me lo pidieron mucho aquí esta, me alegra que les guste la historia y todos sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior me alegraron mucho **_

_**Gracias a Isis y Klaes (creo a si es) por las canciones que pusieron en mi muro fueron muy inspiradoras y a todos los que han comentado muchas gracias como siempre mi face es Sakura Gremory ^^ hasta mi siguiente actualización **_

_**• para los que juegan en mi face **_

la pregunta de la Trivia es

¿que mentira invento Nott a Harry para ocultar que había contado el secreto de Hermione?

_**bueno aprieten el botón que dice Review abajo y déjenme su comentario **_


	8. ¿Somos novios?

**_Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_la ganadora de la pregunta pasada fue Klaes ^^ gracias por participar _**

* * *

IDO, IDO

CAPITULO 8

**¿Somos novios?**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Lucius clavo su mirada en los dos chicos frente a el

—Bien quiero que me digan todo

—Exactamente ¿Qué quiere saber? —pregunto Blaise

—Todo, absolutamente todo lo que ocurre entre mi hijo y Hermione Granger

Theo sudo frio, lo único que lo atormentaba era que probablemente nunca llegaría a conocer una chica como Elizabeth aunque ya había pensado en Luna Lovegood con su hermoso cabello rubio y su mirada soñadora, quizá por eso le gustaba tanto la protagonista de la serie le recordaba tanto a la Ravenclaw era una lástima que muriera joven sin la oportunidad de haber hablado decentemente con la chica

—Los estoy esperando —dijo en tono autoritario

—Bueno, lo normal se odian pero se soportan —dijo Theo tratando de ser convincente

— ¡Aja!—contesto Lucius. — ¿Porque no les creo? digan la verdad

Blaise Zabini comenzaba a sudar y sentía que el metro ya no era tan infernal como estar frente a ese hombre su mirada podía congelar

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco miraba con horror y pánico a la chica a su lado no estaba seguro pero la chica parecía estar sonriéndole, el jamás se molestó por ser observado por las chicas pero la mirada de ella le parecía perturbadora, tenía demasiado maquillaje y su pinta labios era de un rojo intenso que a Draco le pareció vulgar, si la comparaba con Granger estaba muy por debajo de ella.

—Hola guapo —Dijo la chica en un tono que intentaba ser seductor. — ¿Estás solo?

—No, de hecho estoy con alguien— contesto alejándose un poco de la chica quien seguía viéndolo como alimento, Draco trago pesado y se preguntó ¿por qué su acompañante no iba en su auxilio? Seguro era su nueva forma de vengarse de, el, sobre todo no entendía a donde se había ido simplemente le había pedido que la esperara en ese lugar rodeado de Muggles

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto la chica acercándose más. Draco no sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo deshacerse de las chicas que no le interesaban, pero estaba en el mundo Muggle no estaba seguro si se aplicaban las mismas normas

—Vendrá pronto—Draco suspiró y arqueó los hombros en un vano intento de relajarse. Hasta que vio a la castaña acercarse

—Tardaste demasiado—dijo en un tono meloso sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de una confundida Hermione.

Draco dirigió una mirada a la chica, quien veía la escena con ojos de furia seguro odiaba en esos momentos a la recién llegada

—Pero ¿qué te pasa?—pregunto Hermione confundida, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra fue sorprendida por los labios de rubio, en un beso forzado al principio, después de unos segundos ambos habían comenzado una pelea por el control. Sus lenguas se enlazaban cada una demandando el poder, después de dos minutos se separaron, Ambos tenían la respiración agitada sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir

—Pero… ¿qué crees que haces Granger?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la chica indignada —Pero si fuiste tú el que me beso

—Sí, pero fuiste tú la que casi me viola en pleno público. — dijo en tono indignado. —Esto fue un error, pero ayudo en mi propósito

Hermione no sabía si lo decía enserio, vio a Draco tenía que admitir que era atractivo, incluso su rostro era refinado y tenía unos ojos hermosos era el tipo de chico con el que hubiera coqueteado

—Odio tanto este lugar—Dijo el rubio con tono despectivo

El problema era cuando abría la boca ella lo encontraba irritante y grosero toda su belleza se eclipsada ante su forma despectiva de tratar a los demás

—Tu realmente estas mal de la cabeza, un poco enfermo diría —dijo ella comenzando a caminar

—Quizá, pero besaste a este enfermo —dijo en tono burlón apreciando como ella apretaba los puños.

—Fuiste tú el que me beso—se defendió— ¿Porque lo hiciste?

—Simplemente por practicidad

Hermione decidió ignorarlo en lo que demorara el camino de regreso al departamento. Draco se quejó por todo el camino, se quejó del aire típico de Londres, se quejó del ruido de los automóviles, se quejó de la ropa de las personas que a su parecer contaminaban la vista, se quejó de la pintura de las cosas, se quejó de las zonas verdes, se quejó de las personas que estaban sentadas

— ¡Malfoy!—finalmente Hermione se cansó de escuchar su incesante voz —Has probado callarte diez minutos, espera eso es mucho pedir, solo dos minutos te encuentro irritante

Draco se encogió de hombros

—Lo he intentado pero francamente todo este lugar me resulta muy poco para mi gusto y algo fastidioso

—Eres un egocéntrico

—Ah, gracias por el detalle —contestó, irónico

Hermione alzo la vista al cielo en busca que ese dios en el que creía, y parecía haberla abandonado desde que cumplió años, se apiadara de ella, ¿por qué de todos los chicos de Hogwarts había terminado tomando y teniendo una noche pasional con Draco Malfoy? Y por si fuera poco embarazada, seguro estaba maldita alguien le había lanzado alguna maldición tibetana o vudú o simplemente había cometido muchos crímenes en su vida pasada

—Bien solo quéjate en silencio, y por Merlín guarda bien el dinero—dijo Hermione en tono cansado

—Granger, si algo se hacer es gastar el dinero pero no te preocupes lo guardaré mejor que tú, además que no confió en ti, Creó que esta es la situación más escalofriante por la que he tenido que pasar. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retorció entre sus dedos algunos de los rubios mechones que caían alborotados por su frente

—Granger, ¿Porque no eres más divertida? tienes cara de una anciana y eres quejumbrosa te quejas de todo

Realmente a Hermione le importaba poco ser divertida eso jamás le había interesado lo único que apreciaba era el silencio que había en la biblioteca, pero parecía que no lo disfrutaría en mucho tiempo.

—Bien tomaremos el autobús

— ¿Qué es eso? No pienso subirme a algún aparato de esos que andan en la calle

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo

—No entiendo ¿adónde vamos? El metro queda en otra dirección ¿Qué pretendes? —dijo con cara seria

—Quiero ir a un lugar

—No sé, seguro me quieres hacer algo —Draco cubrió su pecho. —Estas planeando aprovecharte de mi

—Deja de decir tonterías, pareciera que quiero quitarte tu virginidad o algo así

—No seas tonta esa la perdí hace tiempo

—Si junto con tu cerebro —contesto ella cansada —Solo camina

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini estaba pálido mientras observada las reacciones de Lucius Malfoy quien parecía perdido en sus divagaciones personales

—Pero es un secreto —finalmente dijo el moreno

Por su parte Theo sonreía no había sido él, la persona que revelará nada, de hecho se había mantenido estoicamente ante el incesante interrogatorio de Lucius, suspiro aliviado pensando que quizá su muerte no estaba cerca, podía ver a Elizabeth y cuando volviera a Hogwarts hablaría con Luna

—Así que embarazada ¿Que podemos hacer? Mi hijo tendrá que hacerse responsable de sus actos, es más todo esto es por dignidad no ensuciara el nombre Malfoy, la gente no dirá que mi hijo no se hace responsable o que huye al compromiso

—Granger no quiere que él lo sepa aun, usted sabe que se odian así que sigue siendo un misterio como sucedió —dijo el moreno

—Interesante, supongo que ella quiere decirle las cosas en ese caso no diré nada. —Dijo sonriendo —Debo hacer unas cosas, cosas de asesor díganle a mi hijo que volveré

Ambos chicos asintieron y vieron al hombre salir por la puerta, suspiraron aliviados

—Esto se pondrá feo —dijo Theo —Al menos conseguimos dinero

— ¿Conseguimos? Suena como si hubieras hecho algo

— ¿De qué hablas Blaise? También ayude fue mi idea ir a ese lugar

—Claro y luego simplemente me ofreciste como carne ante las hambrientas señoras, soy demasiado sexi

—Sí, claro —Theo contesto con ironía y sarcasmo. —Igual fue mi idea ir a ese lugar ¿Por qué tardaran tantos los demás?

—No sé, me iré a bañar y luego simplemente me dormiré quiero descansar creí que moriría a manos de Lucius Malfoy

—Blaise, piénsalo de esta manera morirás a manos de un Malfoy

— ¡jJodete! —Dijo Blaise —Esto es tu culpa, no tenías que habérmelo contado —camino rápido al baño

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry limpio sus gafas y las acomodo

—Terminamos —dijo con un suspiro cansado. —Esto es cansado

—Me pareció interesante —contesto la chica. —Draco tenía razón en algo, a las chicas nos gusta que nos regalen flores

—Bueno él es inteligente simplemente se comporta de forma… —Harry trato de buscar una palabra que describiera a Draco Malfoy —Tan Malfoy

Daphne sonrió, al ver la cara de Harry

—Creo comprender tu insinuación, lo extraño es que últimamente se comporta más infantil que de costumbre, casi podría jurar que lo hace apropósito he notado que le gusta molestar a Hermione

—Bueno eso no es novedad, siempre lo ha hecho

—Sí, pero ahora es de una manera más personal. —Daphne pareció meditar la situación — Es como si lo hiciera simplemente para llamar su atención como un niño pequeño

—Bueno quizá tenga algo que ver el hecho que ya tuvieron algo —dijo Harry suspicaz

—Lo cual sigue siendo un misterio

—Quizá no —dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Hermione. —Estoy casi seguro que fue el día de su cumpleaños

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ella me lo dijo, además parece lo más obvio por la fecha

De pronto Daphne se detuvo

— ¡Joder! —Dijo fuerte —Eso significa que en diciembre las cosas estarán en algún punto donde quizá se odien, se amen o mueran a manos de Lucius Malfoy, no creo poder soportar tanta tención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco mantuvo su cara de disgusto todo el camino en autobús, no sabía a donde lo llevaba la chica quizá quería matarlo y enterrar su cuerpo pero estaba más molesto por el chico que la veía fijamente, no comprendía como podía estar viendo a Granger

—No me gusta esto. —dijo arrugando el rostro

—No tiene que gustarte… Pero arriesgo de perder mi paciencia ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—Todo, hay muchas personas juntas y esto se detiene a cada rato y ese chico mira fijamente hacia acá, podría ser un ladrón y no tengo mi varita así que perdóname si no encuentro divertido el transporte público—Ironizo sus palabras

— ¿Qué chico?

—Olvídalo Granger simplemente eres despistada, podrían asaltarnos por tu culpa

—Malfoy creo que exageras un poco

—Claro que no, mira mi rostro seguramente saben que valgo mucho no tienes un rostro así de perfecto sin ganarte enemigos y en este caso posibles maleantes y secuestradores

—No debí preguntar —contesto Hermione

—Y ¿para que lo hiciste? Decídete Granger no puedes ir por la vida sin dirección

—No quiero oír eso de ti —dijo tapando sus oídos

Draco la vio molesta y clavo su mirada en el desconocido que seguía viéndola, una sensación extraña se apodero de él, no le gustaba que ese chico la viera tanto

Bajaron en un área retirada, pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde

—Quiero comer —dijo molesto

—Primero veamos el lugar luego comemos

Draco sonrió como un niño ante esas palabras

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto con el rostro iluminado

Hermione recordó a los niños cuando les prometen algo si se portan bien, a veces Draco podía comportarse así, sonrió por este hecho imaginándolo con un hijo, rápidamente espanto esos pensamientos que se le hacían espantosos y terroríficos

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunto cuando llegaron a la casa

—Es… Era mi casa —dijo buscando una llave

—Oye ¿vas a entrar?

—Sí. —Contesto ingresando —Por eso vine

Draco la siguió tenia curiosidad por el lugar donde vivía ella, la casa era decente quizá no tan grande como su mansión pero después de vivir en un lugar pequeño cualquier lugar con más de diez metros cuadrados se le hacía decente

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto el — ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Hermione suspiro largo y tendido

—En Australia, no quiero hablar de eso

—Bien, ¿Por qué venimos?

—Solo quería ver el lugar mi plan era venir sola, pero al parecer no puedo deshacerme de ti

— ¿Qué insinúas? Eso es tan grosero, Granger discúlpate, me arrastras hasta este lugar sin mi permiso y luego me insultas

—No es una insinuación, eres una persona imposible sin mencionar, egocéntrico y un poco enfermo

—Sigo sin entender lo que dices, ¿por cierto que te pregunto el desarrapado del autobús?

— ¡Merlín! ¿Tú escuchas lo que dices? No te diré

—Claro que oigo lo que digo mi voz es una de las cosas más bellas del mundo ¿qué te dijo?

—No tengo que responder eso

—Vamos Granger dime —sonrió maliciosamente. — ¿Te da pena que sepa lo que te pregunto?

—Claro que no—Hermione se sorprendió la facilidad con la que la hacía perder la paciencia y la llevaba a situaciones realmente extremas y hasta cierto punto ya no le molestaba demasiado quizá se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía del chico

—No te soporto —le dijo molesto — ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? —pregunto enojado

—Oye, el sentimiento es mutuo y no tengo porque contestarte o decirte lo que ocurre a mí alrededor

—No te entiendo Granger, a veces eres simplemente desesperante

— ¿Disculpa?

—Tonta —dijo el — Realmente no puedo creer que no entiendas nada

Hermione lo empujo fuera de la casa cerró la puerta comenzó a caminar no entendía lo que estaba pasando y se sentía sin ánimos de seguir hablando con el chico realmente no comprendía cómo funcionaba la mente de Draco Malfoy

—Oye ¿Qué haces? Estoy hablando contigo

— ¡Me protejo de ti! Pretendes destrozarme la vida, ¿verdad? —dijo esas palabras con cierto tono dolido camino dejando a Draco confundido

Draco se quedó pensando un momento las palabras de la chica, realmente no era tan malo ¿o sí? Él se encontraba encantador ¿Por qué ella parecía sufrir? Seguro algo andaba mal con su cabeza camino hasta ella. Se había sentado en la calle parecía cansada él se sintió un poco culpable, pero solo un poco

— ¿Malfoy?—Hermione tenía el rostro lloroso — ¿Qué haces aquí?— se incorporó y lo vio molesta

—Bueno simplemente te alejaste sin darme ninguna explicación o respuesta a mi pregunta. —se acercó a ella un poco —Exijo una respuesta

— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—Nunca me ha molestado que la gente me mire, al contrario —explicó él—, resulta satisfactorio ver sus brillantes ojitos de deseo

—Imbécil—dijo Hermione

—Mírate Granger eres la imperfección hablando

Hermione pataleó en el suelo, desesperada. Después siguió caminando calle abajo; deseando tumbarse en su sofá. Últimamente la idea de dormir se le antojaba el mejor de los planes: era el único momento de calma en su vida aunque tuviera que soportar ver a Draco en sus sueños al menos ahí, no eran tan cretino, de hecho resultaba ser demasiado tierno. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo alejándose de él, entonces sintió la mano de Draco deteniéndola

—Ven Granger, tenemos que hablar—finalmente el tono de su voz cambio y comenzó a caminar, Hermione lo siguió no muy segura de lo que hacia

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto

—Tú, solo sígueme

Caminaron durante una hora hasta llegar a un parque Draco finalmente decidió detenerse en el lugar

—Primero déjame aclararte algo. — Dijo Draco —No soy amable, creo que todos son inferiores a mí y que tu cabello es un desastre por las mañanas,

—Todo eso ya lo sé. —contesto ella

—Yo... Quería disculparme, por las cosas que te dije—dudo un poco antes de seguir— Pero eso fue por una razón, de la cual tú tienes la culpa

— ¿De qué me estas acusando?

— ¿Porque dijiste que no tienes novio?

—Pero no tengo novio—contesto Hermione— ¿Espera como sabes que dije eso?

—Por qué te oí. —contesto Draco—Además, nos habíamos dado un beso

Hermione se recargo contra un árbol

—Es verdad nos besamos, pero tú mismo dijiste que había sido un error, un beso no significa nada si no hay sentimientos, ¿cómo puedo decir que tengo novio cuando entre tú y yo no hay nada, salvo una noche juntos y un beso?... eso no significa que tengamos algo, realmente no tengo idea de que estás pensando

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento pensado en las palabras de su padre, era un Malfoy no es que le diera la razón de hecho no tenía idea a que se refería su padre con eso de reclamar a su mujer y toda la sarta de tonterías que le había dicho lo único que sabía era que una parte de, el, sentía cierta atracción por Hermione Granger y el hecho de ver a ese desarrapado Muggle cerca de ella lo había molestado

—En el futuro cuando alguien te pregunte si tienes novio tienes que decir que si

—Malfoy si dices eso se puede mal interpretar, podría pensar que tienes un interés en mí

—Y ¿si realmente tengo un interés en ti? —Draco tomo su mano y se acercó a ella — ¿Qué somos en este momento?

Hermione parpadeo sorprendida

—Gente, personas, no entiendo tu pregunta

—Creí que eras inteligente, es decir ya nos besamos y paso algo entre nosotros

—Malfoy te haré una pregunta ¿sales con todas las chicas que besas?

—No —contesto rápido

—Ves mi punto, no comprendo lo que dices ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?

—Porque eres tú, Hermione solo por eso

Ella se quedó sorprendida él había dicho su nombre sin insultos y lo más importante acababa de decirle que era especial noto que él seguía sosteniendo su mano

—Entonces si alguien me pregunta si tengo novio ¿debo contestar que si?

Draco sonrió y asintió

—Y por novio, te refieres a ti —dijo señalándolo

—Pero preferiría que no lo supieran los demás, no quiero oírlos seguro dirán muchas cosas y no quiero imaginar lo que mi padre dirá, enserio no quiero imaginarlo

—Malfoy yo tengo algo que decirte

—Shh no me digas Malfoy, al menos no cuando estemos solos. —dijo en tono serio

—Draco —dijo sintiendo una extraña sensación al pronunciar su nombre. —hay algo que…

—Como odio el ruido que hacen los automóviles ¿Qué no pueden ser menos ruidosos?

—No mates el momento —dijo ella

—No mato nada, solo digo la verdad

—Era demasiado lindo para ser verdad

— ¿No sé de qué hablas? es obvio que soy lindo está por demás decir que no es verdad

Hermione suspiro fuerte por un momento Draco le pareció un chico común y corriente como la mayoría hasta que la realidad la golpeo como suele hacer, porque a veces es una perra, Hermione no estaba segura si acababa de hacer lo correcto, pero sabía que sentía algo por el chico y compartían algo aunque quizá el aún no lo sabia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius ingreso a la oficina del ministro cual vendaval en primavera, se olvidó de las formalidades

—Está hecho, mi hijo tiene un romance solido con Hermione Granger

El ministro lo observo sorprendido

—Bueno eso es un avance, pero como te mencione tiene que ser algo que las personas consideren real, algo como un amor intenso no te mentiré necesitas mucha publicidad si quieren poder ganar de nuevo la confianza de la comunidad mágica, pero sobre todo que parezca real, la gente puede decir que es una farsa —dijo el ministro Kingsley

—Su relación es sólida, incluso planean casarse, yo me opuse son muy jóvenes pero argumentaron que su amor era muy fuerte. —Lucius toco su pecho en un ademan teatral

—Eso si es una buena noticia, en ese caso podemos hacer un gran evento esto atraerá a los medios y te lo aseguro nos beneficia a ambos, además están trabajando juntos

—Sobre ese asunto, no habría forma de que los pusieras en otro lugar, piénsalo si se casan no podrán estar todos amontonados

—Me hare cargo de eso, pero cuando se casen antes no, debes comprender que no quiero que las personas crean que los favorezco de ninguna forma

—Claro que no —dijo Lucius de forma sarcástica

–Bien ¿Cuándo será la boda?

—Ellos insisten que sea lo más pronto posible, de ser posible ya se hubieran escapado y casado, pero los convencí de esperar

—Bueno entonces asegurémonos que se casen pronto —dijo el ministro con una sonrisa

Lucius evito que una carcajada de felicidad se le escapara, ahora solo tenía que decirle a su esposa que sería abuela y su hijo se casaría sin que la pobre sufriera un infarto

* * *

**Bien como recibí varios comentarios en el capitulo anterior me animaron a subir antes el capitulo ademas que se llevaran mi pc y no se cuando la regresen, espero pronto.. bueno ¿les gusto el capitulo? díganmelo en un Comentario**

**Gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia entre sus favoritas y la siguen **

**hoy no hay pregunta sera en el siguiente capitulo **


	9. Pájaros en el alambre

**_ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen son de JKR_**

**_lamento algunas faltas de ortografía, me gustaría tener mas tiempo para poder corregir bien todo el capitulo igual espero disfruten el capitulo _**

* * *

**IDO, IDO**

**CAPITULO 9**

Pájaros en el alambre

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observaba a las personas frente a el

—No me gusta —dijo en tono serio

— ¿Qué no te gusta? —pregunto Blaise, viendo la mesa de los Gryffindor. —Creí que te gustaba estar en Hogwarts, estas un poco raro desde hace unos días

—No entiendo lo que dices, y claro que prefiero estar en Hogwarts simplemente que Weasley me molesta

—Tómatelo con calma —dijo Theo viendo hacia la misma dirección que Draco

Draco asintió y clavo su mirada en Ronald Weasley. El chico tenia alma de pulpo aprovechaba cada ocasión para rozar "inocentemente a Hermione" .A Draco no le importaba un poco lo que Weasley hiciera ni que rozara el brazo de la chica enfrente de él, simplemente no quería que sus manos tocaran ningún cabello de Hermione

—Draco ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos? —pregunto Daphne

Draco negó rápidamente, no quería que ellos supieran de lo suyo con Hermione Granger

La directora Mcgonagall interrumpió el desayuno

—Bien como habrán notado los alumnos de último grado se les ha estado dando más tiempo en el mundo Muggle eso es porque, las reglas cambiaran un poco

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. La mujer los observo fijamente y siguió hablando— Hoy tendrán una clase extra: **_"conocimiento de las reglas de competencia en los negocios"_**

—Esta clase, es con el fin de que sepan cómo es la competencia entre los negocios, verán puede que varios de los equipos tengan la misma idea, por eso se les permitirá presentar tres ideas a lo largo del año, algo más, pueden buscar inversionistas personas que quieran invertir en sus negocios. Pero si fracasan como supondrán todas las pérdidas tendrán que pagarlas ustedes por eso es importante que presten atención, poner un negocio no es solo un juego es algo serio. Así como la competencia entre los negocios; como les decía se permitirá la libre competencia sana entre los equipos

— ¿A qué se refiere? —pregunto Daphne a Zabini quien veía hablar a la mujer

—No tengo idea, creo que está diciendo que podremos tratar de espiarnos o eso entiendo, preguntémosle a Granger después

Después de un discurso largo indico que podían retirarse

—Bien, vamos a clases odio todo esto, nos dan clases y nos dejan tarea para todo un mes y luego tenemos que hacer el proyecto, vamos y venimos no entiendo como todo esto ayude a alguno de nosotros —dijo cansado Blaise. — ¿Para qué?

—Calma, ambos —señalo Theodore Nott de forma seria. —Están mal, locos y enfermos, ambos no comprenden la importancia de todo este asunto, es por la aventura es por la sensación de no sentirte inútil es por…

—Es porque quieres ver la televisión —dijo Daphne dándole un ligero golpe —Dejando las tonterías de nuestro amigo, tiene razón las cosas no son tan malas, es verdad que nos dejan tarea en exceso y Hermione y Draco siempre nos ayudan, también es cierto que tenemos todas las de perder, que vivimos pobremente en un lugar donde todos sabemos lo que hablan todos —le dirigió una mirada cínica a Draco —Y no ayuda que el padre de Draco este ahí, si lo ven bien —Daphne se detuvo —No tiene nada de bueno, estamos jodidos

Theo capto a Luna al otro lado del pasillo

—Los dejo, piensen lo que les dije es por orgullo. —les dijo antes de salir corriendo a alcanzar a la rubia

-.-.-.-.-.

—Deja de verme así Harry —dijo Hermione seria

—Es, solo que—Harry fue interrumpido por Ron

—Chicos adivinen les traigo noticias —dijo el pelirojo. —Averigüe unas cosas interesantes

— ¿Qué cosas Ron? —pregunto Harry acercándose a el

—Bueno sé dónde están dos equipos, el de Neville y el de Hannah Abbott

— ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —esta vez fue Hermione la que pregunto

—Escuche a el asesor mientras lo decía, Neville esta en Leeds

—Oh, se dónde es ese lugar. —Dijo la castaña —Pero mejor no digas más, no queremos saber nosotros si queremos jugar limpio

—Pero— Harry iba a protestar pero la mirada de su amiga detonaba seguridad que no daba permiso de réplica alguna

—Entonces puedes decirme algo, veras Pansy dijo que te vio con Malfoy vendiendo rosas —mintió. —Pero no creo que hagan eso a menos que sea parte de su negocio ¿ya tienen un plan?

—No, realmente no, quizá Pansy vio mal. —dijo Hermione de forma cortante. —Dime Ron, ese lugar donde vives supongo que deben de ir a comprar las cosas

—Pues no, el refrigerador siempre está lleno de comida y una señora la prepara, es parte del servicio que viene incluido junto al asesor ¿Quién les toco a ustedes?

—Lucius Malfoy —contesto Harry

Ron puso cara de susto

— ¿Qué? No creí que eso fuera posible

— ¿A ustedes? —Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dar un grito de frustración ahí mismo, el ministerio estaba yendo muy lejos y eso simplemente la molestaba

—Williamson

—Chicos, últimamente no los veo mucho —Ginny los interrumpió y Hermione dio gracias al cielo que hubiera llegado, oh hubiera terminado de explotar y eso no era bueno para su embarazo, recordó que aún tenía que lidiar con otro problema llamado Draco Malfoy

—Es verdad —dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga —Últimamente toda esta locura nos mantiene muy alejados

— ¿Qué tal es todo? —Pregunto Ginny emocionada —Después de todo tienen a Malfoy ¿es muy difícil?

—Bueno, no es tan fácil pero no es tan desagradable. —Arrastro sus palabras —No es tan insoportable si tienes paciencia

—Y recordemos que Hermione tiene mucha paciencia—dijo Harry con un suspiro

—Bueno chicos los vemos al rato en el comedor, Harry y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer

— ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? —pregunto Harry cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos

—No hay pájaros en el alambre—dijo volteando a todos lados— Podemos hablar, creo que Ron nos mintió, piensa Harry ¿crees que Pansy iría sola a ese lugar? Malfoy y yo estábamos cerca de Arlington Garden

—Tienes razón, no creo que Parkinson fuera sola ¿crees que nos espían?

—A, estas alturas no me sorprende nada, creo que la competencia comenzó sin que nos avisaran, aunque si lo que Ron dijo sobre la ubicación del otro equipo eso significa que están repartidos a una distancia un poco lejos, por todo el reino unido. Pero no tan separados; Leeds es un lugar con muchas casas

—Entiendo ¿Cuántos equipos crees que están espiándonos? —pregunto Harry

—Sinceramente creo que varios, es difícil saber, vamos a esa famosa clase

-.-.-.-.-.

Theo sonreía mientras platicaba con luna

—Entonces, les dije que vendiéramos Flores, no te miento ese invento Muggle es genial, y cuenta unas historias fascinantes. Granger me dijo que son historias basadas en hechos históricos reales de los Muggles, así que me puse a imaginar, si alguien cuenta nuestra historia para que las personas la vean en los televisores ¿quién crees que interprete mi papel? —La voz de Theodore Nott salía emocionada.-—La historia de Elizabeth la reina blanca, es tan interesante, ojala pudieras verla conmigo, es algo que es difícil de describir

—Como los Nargles y demás criaturas—intervino Luna prestando atención a cada palabra que decía el chico

Los ojos de Theo se iluminaron sin duda Luna Lovegood era la chica que tanto había estado buscando, su propia heroína.

Por qué Theodore Nott sufría de algo que Hermione describía como vomito verbal al hablar, los síntomas eran claros. Cualquier cosa que dijera tenía que encontrarle una asociación con algún programa de televisión que hubiera visto, buscar la forma de sacar el tema a conversación al menos cinco minutos al día o corría riesgo de ahogarse con tantas palabras que quería decir y al parecer Luna era el remedio, la chica lo dejaba hablar sin decirle que lo aburría o quererle mandar algún hechizo silenciador como ya lo había amenazado Daphne

—Todo está muy aburrido sin la mayoría de los alumnos de último grado, aunque a veces Neville regresa y se vuelve a ir —de pronto dijo Luna de forma inocente

—Espera ¿Cómo que regresa? —pregunto Theo

—Si hay días cuando nadie de ultimo año esta, algunos alumnos regresan por unas horas, un agente del ministerio los acompaña

Theodore anoto mentalmente esta información, era algo inusual y sospechoso sobre todo porque olía a conspiración y si olía a conspiración los Slytherin debían estar enterados, que trataran de menospreciarlos de esa forma era de tan mal gusto

— ¿Algún chico de Slytherin ha regresado?

Luna pareció meditar la respuesta

—Sí, algunos

Theodore supo que había obtenido la información necesaria

—Por cierto Luna ¿tienes pareja para el baile de navidad?

Luna lo vio unos segundos con sus ojos risueños

—Aún falta para el baile—dijo como respuesta

—Por eso pregunto, veras quisiera que fueras al baile conmigo. —dijo rápido el chico cerrando los ojos, solo por si la chica lo rechazaba

—Está bien, iré contigo además me gusta que me cuentas las cosas que tanto te emocionan eso quiere decir que somos amigos —dijo con una sonrisa Luna

Theo sonrió como idiota, cuando sintió el celular vibrar, casi no lo ocupaba salvo para hablar con los miembros de su equipo y jamás lo había usado en Hogwarts así que supuso sería algo importante, con un poco de molestia se despidió de Luna mientras contestaba

— ¿Qué ocurre Daphne?

—La clase, ¿la olvidaste? La dichosa clase extra, faltan cinco minutos para qué empiece y todo el equipo debe estar presente

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione leyó el papel enfrente del aula de Runas

**_Bienvenidos a competencia laboral_**

—Por favor tomen asiento. —la voz de una mujer capto su atención. —Hoy hablaremos sobre la competencia en el mundo laboral, muchos ya saben este tema, pero recuerden que el mundo mágico y el mundo Muggle tienen diferentes reglas en cuanto la función

Hermione dio un bufido exasperada mientras veía a Draco bostezar. Comenzó a leer el folleto mágico

»**Reglas de competencia**

•Se permitirá que dos o más equipos entren en competencia si presentan el mismo proyecto

•Si dos equipos ponen un negocio a menos de un kilómetro del otro se permitirá la competencia libre, cada miembro del equipo podrá intentar arruinar al otro equipo, está permitido el sabotaje libre

« ¿Pero qué demonios es todo esto?» pensó Hermione mientras seguía leyendo

» **Capital económico & Inversionistas**

• Todos los equipos son libres de buscar inversionistas

• En caso de que un negocio fracasa el propio equipo deberá pagar las pérdidas que ocasione a terceras personas

**»Libreta de presupuesto e inventario**

•Es obligatorio que todos tengan una libreta de ingresos y egresos, tanto como una libreta de inventario, en ella deben anotar el dinero que ganan y el dinero que invierten como las cosas que venden

Hermione aparto su vista del papel, justo para escuchar las últimas palabras de la mujer frente a ella

—Esperamos una competencia justa y limpia

Hermione suspiro cansada, la palabra "competencia justa" no existía en ningún lugar desde que había comenzado todo

Draco pasó su mano por su espalda de forma casual, cuando todos comenzaron a salir del aula

—Malfoy ¿Qué crees que haces? —susurro Hermione con una sonrisa forzada

—Bien chicos, solo fui yo la persona que lo entendió, o esto tiene escrito por todas partes destruyan al equipo siete —dijo Daphne cruzándose de brazos

Todos asintieron, era más que obvio que eso decía

—Bueno, los dejo tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como evitar que me maten las chicas de mi propia casa gracias a cierto rubio idiota —dijo Daphne molesta que podía ver a la distancia a su hermana y otras chicas de Slytherin

—Iré con Hagrid —dijo Harry despidiéndose

—Bien Granger, creo que al final nos quedaremos solos. —Dijo chasqueando la lengua— Hay algo importante que tengo que hablar contigo —el rubio sonrió con disimulo

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Minerva se paseaba de un lado para el otro en su oficina ante la mirada de las tres personas frente a ella

—Eso que dicen es… —la mujer estaba en shock

—Pero es verdad, los muchachos se aman —dijo el ministro viéndola fijamente

—Aun así, es algo… no me imagino a la señorita Granger con Draco Malfoy

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi hijo? Es verdad puede ser insoportable, ¡pero Ellos se aman!

—Creo que antes de hacer nada lo primero es hablar con ellos. —contesto la mujer

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso —contesto el ministro— Pero la noticia saldrá en estos días, Rita Skeeter está escribiendo el articulo será primera plana

—Será un escándalo ¿los chicos lo saben?

—Creo que la directora tiene razón. —Narcissa Malfoy hablo por primera vez —Todo es demasiado pronto, necesitamos hablar primero con ellos

—Tonterías, está decidido. —dijo Lucius. —La noticia se sabrá en unos días

El matrimonio Malfoy salió de la dirección

—Esto no me gusta —dijo minerva cuando se quedó con el ministro— Además ¿Qué es eso de competencia? No es nada de lo que habíamos acordado

—No te preocupes, todo está controlado es parte de la experiencia

—Eso espero, realmente espero que todo esté controlado, no quiero sorpresas Kingsley

—Tú tranquila. —Dijo el ministro —Bueno tengo que prepararme para la boda

—Sigo creyendo que es mala idea —dijo la directora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco dio un pequeño beso a Hermione una vez estuvieron a escasos metros de la puerta de la Torre

—Es lo único bueno de ser premio anual contigo. —dijo Draco capturando los labios de la chica

Hermione respondió con desesperación el beso, mientras desabrochaba la corbata del chico

—Sabía que te morías por hacerme algo malo Hermione —dijo en un tono sensual que hizo que la chica diera una pequeña sonrisa

—Egocéntrico. —dijo Hermione besando su nariz

Draco acaricio su espalda dibujando pequeños círculos, mientras ella desabrochaba su camisa, el abrió la puerta aun besándola

—Espera Draco, tenemos que hacer la tarea

—Eso hacemos, en este momento tendremos clases de anatomía —dijo de una forma cínica

— ¡Por Merlín! —Grito Narcissa al verlos medios desnudos

—Madre —dijo Draco asustado y por inercia abrazo a Hermione pegándola a su pecho descubierto haciendo que su boca quedara pegado a el

—Hijo, esto es —Lucius no podía contener la risa, ahora no había ninguna duda al respecto

Hermione aparto a Draco de su rostro y con la cara roja volteo hacia donde una apenada Narcissa y un sonriente Lucius estaban

—Esto... Esto —de pronto no sabía que decir

— ¡Hay Granger!, me llenaste el pecho de baba —dijo Draco poniendo cara de asco

— ¿De qué hablas? tú me abrazaste y mis labios están secos —la chica señalo su boca

— ¿Entonces porque esta mojado? —toco su pecho y luego le mostro la mano —Ves, es tu baba

—Pues no te molestaba hace cinco minutos que mi saliva estuviera en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo

—Si pero no es igual, mejor di que no podías evitar besarme el pecho

— ¿Qué? Tú me abrazaste. —Dijo indignada —Querías que te lo besara, solo di eso

Lucius Carraspeo llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que parecían haber olvidado su presencia

—Vaya, esto es tan —Narcissa Malfoy buscaba las palabras adecuadas. —Vergonzoso, ¿podrían cubrirse? —pidió

Hermione abrocho su camisa y acomodo su corbata sonrojada más de ser posible. Draco simplemente se limitó a quedarse con el torso desnudo, sonriendo triunfalmente

—Yo, bueno yo me iré así pueden hablar

—Señorita Granger, también queremos hablar con usted, por favor

Hermione sintió pánico ante las palabras

—Solo queremos que sepan que aceptamos su relación —dijo Lucius sujetando las manos de la chica. —Draco está en tus manos, estamos tan agradecidos por esto

— ¿Qué? En mis manos...pe...pe...pero —balbuceo la castaña

—Eso era todo —dijo Lucius al darse cuenta que Narcissa pensaba preguntar más cosas. —Tu madre no se siente bien, solo quería verte y salió de san Mungo pero prometí que la llevaría de nuevo

Narcissa le dedico una mirada aprobadora a la pareja, luego beso la mejilla de Hermione

—Gracias, por esto que haces por nosotros —le dijo en un tono amable y salió al lado de su esposo

—Eso, fue extraño —dijo Draco cuando se quedaron solos

—Demasiado, supongo que eso de que no se entere nadie podemos olvidarlo, a este paso lo sabrá toda la escuela, lo que me recuerda que hay algo que quiero decirte. —Hermione lo vio fijamente

—Lo que sea puede esperar, primero tenemos algo que terminar tu y yo

—Draco, esto es importante

—También yo lo soy, vamos «cariño» —dijo Draco sin pensarlo mucho

— ¿Me dijiste cariño?

—No, tus oídos es tan afectados, no dije eso ¿Por qué lo diría?

Draco camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras jamás admitiría que había usado algo tan cursi para referirse a ella

— ¿No tendríamos clases de anatomía? —pregunto en forma seductora Draco quitándose la camisa

Hermione sonrió por la forma en que lo hizo

—Draco ¿te gustan los niños? —pregunto acercándose a el

—no, son molestos, ruidosos, simplemente no me gustan

Hermione suspiro, ante el comentario

—Te describiste perfectamente —dijo molesta. —Tengo que hacer cosas, te veo después —dijo dejándolo solo en la torre

— ¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo? —dijo cuándo se quedó solo. —Granger, espérame —busco su camisa y salió de tras de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Qué ocurre Granger?—pregunto Nott cuando estuvo a solas con la chica

Lo había arrastrado hasta un aula vacía cualquiera podía mal interpretar esa acción (Draco principalmente), Theodore Nott solo esperaba que Draco no estuviera cerca

—shhh, no hables tan fuerte Nott, puede haber pájaros en el alambre

— ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto el chico alzando las cejas

—Alguien puede estar escuchando, dime la verdad, Theodore Nott ¿has dicho algo?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!—contesto indignado el Slytherin. —Te prometí que no lo diría y Draco no ha sabido nada por mí, te lo aseguro, pero Granger no podrás ocultárselo siempre; en algún momento sabrá que estas embarazada y que es suyo, los meses pasan rápidamente —sentencio el chico muy serio.—Debes decirle que estas embarazada

Los sonidos de la puerta abriéndose los asusto frente a ellos, estaba un Draco pálido y con los ojos levemente abiertos de par en par

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —balbuceo Draco aun sin comprender lo que había oído

Hermione estaba pálida, no se había percatado que había pájaros en el alambre cuando comenzó a hablar de eso, el problema era que no podía culpar a Nott por ese pequeño error, ahora tenía que afrontar a Draco

—Bueno, como oíste —dijo Hermione tímidamente. — ¡Sorpresa!... Serás Padre

— ¿Cómo ocurrió? —pregunto Draco aun pálido

— Es más que obvio como paso, pero tienes cara de no comprender nada, así que lo hare de una forma fácil. —Theo busco algo que usar entonces sujeto dos piedras— Un día la tortuguita Hermione salió a pasear y se topó con la Tortuguita.. Espera eso suena tan extraño, con el tortuguito Draco, los dos tomaron cosas juntos, luego una cosa llevo a otra cosa y una cosa entro en otra cosa, el caso es que la tortuguita Hermione espera un bebe del tortuguito ¿entendiste?

Draco no sabía si golpear a Theodore Nott o simplemente mandarle unos imperdonables, él no era tan tonto era obvio que sabía cómo había ocurrido todo, pero agradeció que se lo explicara porque realmente pensaba que era la vida de alguien mas

— ¿Draco? —Hermione se acercó a el

Draco la vio acercarse y antes de darse cuenta salió corriendo.

—Eso no salió tan bien. —dijo Theo al ver a Hermione. —No te preocupes simplemente está sorprendido, lo iré a buscar y no te preocupes o te puede hacer mal

Se dice que en la vida ocurren cosas sin sentido, el hecho que hubiera terminado teniendo una noche con Hermione Granger y posiblemente estuviera enamorado, eran una de esas cosas. No había modo de entender cómo había terminado inmerso en una situación tan descabellada, cuando decidió seguirla ese día, quizá si él no hubiera hecho enojar a su padre en primer lugar nada hubiera cambiado en su vida.

Ahora necesitaba a Hermione Granger, los seres humamos necesitamos a otros, pero Draco siempre se creyó muy superior a esa lista insignificante de personas. Los seres humanos se aferran con fuerza y facilidad a otras personas. Cuesta mucho más olvidarlas que quererlas. Draco tenía una idea clara que palpitaba en su mente: no deseaba olvidar a Hermione Granger, mucho menos alejarse de ella. Seguramente ella estaba decepcionada de la forma en que había salido corriendo. Había descubierto que él era más patán y posiblemente cobarde de lo que creía, a diferencia de él, que acababa de descubrir que ella sí era su princesa y que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ella, él quería ser parte, su padre lo había acusado de irresponsable y le había dicho que debía madurar tenía razón, no sabía cómo lo haría pero él se haría responsable, solo esperaba que Hermione quisiera estar a su lado. De no ser así lo más probable es que muriera a manos de su padre. Pensó en las muchas chicas con las que había estado ¿Por qué no se había protegido con Hermione? No es que estuviera muy ebrio porque ya había estado así o más tomado en otras ocasiones y jamás lo había olvidado. La inconciencia es algo curioso funciona de formas desconocidas y al parecer la de Draco le jugaba chueco

Se sobresaltó cuando Theo le dio una palmada en la espalda

—No te desanimes, solo está un poco molesta ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, eso creo

—Te preguntare algo ¿estás enamorado de ella?

Draco asintió lentamente

—Entonces no te desanimes, te lo aseguro si te disculpas y no eres tan imbécil estoy seguro que ella te perdona

— ¿Cómo que imbécil? —pregunto. —Yo no soy "imbécil" soy encantador

–Claro, solo no seas tan encantador, simplemente discúlpate

—Lo hare pero antes necesito hablar con ustedes, incluido cara rajada Potter reúnelos a todos

— ¿También Granger? —pregunto Theo viéndolo fijamente

—No con ella hablare después. —dijo serio—Solo búscalos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se sentía incómodo ante la mirada de los cuatro Slytherin

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerle a todos —dijo Draco viéndolos seriamente. — ¿Soy irritante?

Todos se voltearon a ver queriendo evitar a cualquier costo ser el que contestarla pregunta

—Porque, las chicas jamás me han dicho que yo sea molesto. —dijo rápidamente Draco

—Claro que no eres molesto, solo una espacie rara en peligro de extinción, con demasiado autoestima, amas demasiado tu persona antes que a los demás, pero no eres molesto solo no dejas vivir a las demás personas, con tu síndrome de yo tengo la razón. —Dijo Daphne de forma casual—te lo digo como amiga

—Bien, eso es ya es algo, quiero que ustedes me ayuden a dejar de hacer eso con Hermione

Los tres fingieron sorpresa ante el comentario como si no supieran que ellos dos tenían una relación en secreto, que seguro pronto la escuela lo sabría porque ellos no eran buenos ocultando lo obvio

— ¿Tú y Granger? —pregunto Zabini con falsa curiosidad

—Aún hay más, déjenme hablar –pidió Draco –Está embarazada

Todos pusieron su mejor cara de sorpresa y estupefacción incluido Nott

—Pero eso ya lo sabían —dijo Draco indignado. —A sí que quiten esa cara que no les creo nada. Tengo algo que pedirles

Los chicos lo vieron atentamente, Draco había adoptado una posición seria

—Necesito que eviten que sea tan "encantador" y que me ayuden a poder hablar con Hermione, está enojada conmigo. —Draco trago su orgullo sabía que necesitaba ayuda para que Hermione quisiera hablar con él.

La conocía podía llegar a ser igual de orgullosa que él y eso no era buena combinación para ninguno de los dos en todo caso, así que a pesar del terrible momento que estaba pasando no le quedó otra opción

Harry suspiro cuando las miradas de todos se clavaron en el

—Está bien Malfoy, te ayudare pero no es por ti, es por Mione y mi ahijado. —le dijo viéndolo seriamente

— ¿Por qué tu ahijado? –Pregunto Theo —Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a que sea mi ahijado

—Deja de pelear algo que es obvio, Hermione es como mi hermana por ende él bebe es mi ahijado —contesto Harry dando por terminada la discusión

Draco los fulmino con la mirada a ambos

—No te preocupes Draco, quizá un día Granger despierte al lado de Daphne se dé cuenta que le gustan las chicas y te abandone por Daphne, que al parecer gracias a ti tiene fobia a los hombres, tengo mis sospechas de que harán las dos solas en las noches. —dijo Zabini de lo más natural

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto Daphne con un grito — ¿De qué mierda hablas?

Todos vieron al moreno con cara de incredulidad y luego vieron a Daphne y no pudieron evitar imaginar a las dos chicas juntas en la cama

— ¡Estúpidos pervertidos! Dejen de imaginar idioteces y mejor pónganse a pensar en arreglar lo que se tenga que arreglar antes que nos vuelvan a mandar de regreso al mundo Muggle

Los chicos asintieron aun imaginándose la escena hasta que Draco fue consiente que era a Hermione a quien estaban imaginando todos

—Dejen de imaginar —dijo rápido —Vamos pervertidos; dejen de imaginar a mi chica en brazos de Daphne y Daphne deja de querer quitarme a Hermione

— ¿Pero te estas oyendo? Es definitivo jamás me casare gracias a ustedes. ¡Salazar bendito! ningún chico me querrá cuando termine todo este asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco observo a Hermione a la distancia tenía dos días sin hablarle simplemente lo ignoraba y si hablaba eran cosas que tuvieran que ver con el grupo, Draco había observado como el pobretón Weasley se acercaba con claras intenciones de seducirla y esto lo molestaba

—No te desanimes, _bro._ El plan sigue en pie —le dijo, Zabini sonriéndole

Draco no sabía desde cuando Blaise Zabini se había convertido en su "Bro" fuera lo que fuera eso

—Pero si quieres puedo ir y darle una paliza justo ahora de tu parte

Draco considero la oferta de su "Bro" sobre golpear a Weasley estaba seguro que Hermione definitivamente no le hablaría si enviaba a Zabini en plan matón, lo más seguro es que no lo perdonara nunca

— ¿Cómo va eso, chicos? —pregunto Theo acercándose a sus compañeros. —Miren es Potter —señalo a Harry que parecía una lapa pegado a Hermione.

«Al menos hace lo que dice» pensó Draco al ver como Potter no dejaba a Hermione sola con Weasley que seguía rozando indirectamente cualquier parte de la chica

— ¿Pero porque mierda me sigues Harry? —pregunto Hermione

—Porque soy tu amigo y estoy preocupado

—Estas extraño Harry —dijo Ron. —Pero es verdad Hermione, esos aparatos Muggles me dan miedo, ni loco me subo a ellos

Draco se acercó a ellos lentamente

— ¿Esto es enserio? —pregunto Riendo. —Que cobarde Weasley

— ¿Qué dijiste Malfoy? —Ron se plantó frente a el

—Dije: que cobarde, yo ya me he subido a esos aparatos y déjame decirte que es de lo más agradable —mintió y luego sonrió. —Creí que todos los leones eran valientes

Hermione tapo su boca evitando que una carcajada se saliera, pero Ron noto la acción

—Estúpido Huron. —dijo alejándose molesto

—Sí, lo que digas Weasley —grito Draco riéndose

— ¡No seas tan cruel!

— ¡Pero si tú también te has reído! —Le recordó — ¿podemos hablar ahora?

— ¡oh miren! Debo ir con Hagrid –dijo Harry alejándose

Hermione no dijo nada pero asintió lentamente. Draco extendió su mano hacia ella y tomo sus debós. Él se armó de valor para dar un paso tras otro a estas alturas no le importaba quien lo viera pero agradecía que no hubiera nadie cerca aparte de sus amigos que sabía que los espiaban

Entraron en un aula vacía

— ¿Qué quieres decirme?—pregunto Hermione

Draco aclaro su garganta, había preparado un discurso sensiblero y cursi como los que le gustan a las chicas. De pronto su mente estaba en blanco y las manos le temblaban ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir? ninguna de las palabras que había planeado acudían ahora a su mente

Draco suspiro hondo

—Esto… yo creo... Qué... ¿Entiendes? —Balbuceo —eso... Todo... ¿Me entiendes ahora?

Hermione lo vio sorprendida

— ¿Qué? –pregunto divertida al ver la cara roja de Draco, puesto que no había entendido nada de lo que él había tartamudeado

—Pues, eso Granger... ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Si no puedes entenderme no sé qué haremos… eso era tal como te explique —dijo no muy seguro. Se miró las manos, confuso. Estaba sudando

—Draco ¿Cómo voy a entender si no has dicho nada coherente? Solo balbuceaste algunas cosas sin sentido

El la vio a los ojos y se perdió en ese color achocolatado que tenía frente a él. Había vida y brillo en ellos Todo estaba en su sitio, todo tenía su lugar. ¿No había dicho nada coherente? Quizá Hermione tenía razón, porque no podía recordar ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho

—Hermione ¿entiendes que te quiero?

—Si —dijo ella viéndolo fijamente

—Entonces entenderás que estaba confundido y sorprendido, pero ya no lo estoy realmente quiero estar contigo, aunque no te mentiré tengo miedo y no sé cómo sobreviviremos a todo esto, pero a pesar de todo te apoyare

Ella asintió sin dejar de verlo

— ¿Entonces entiendes todo? —Draco concluyo

Sonrieron, el alzo su barbilla y le dio un beso sorprendido por ese acto, limpio una lagrima con su dedo y se dio cuenta que ella era incluso muy guapa llorando ¿acaso eso era posible? Probablemente la veía a si por lo que sentía por ella

—Ya pueden salir —grito Draco

Sus compañeros de equipo se asomaron por la puerta

—Al fin —dijo Theo

—Ya dije que no se emocionen, todavía puede ocurrir que Granger descubra que ama a Daphne y abandone a Draco

Draco le dio a Daphne una mirada de advertencia que decía «ni se te ocurra»

—Ahora solo falta ganar el proyecto y que Lucius no los mate —dijo Zabini

—Pero mis padres ya aprobaron nuestro romance

—Eso es extraño —dijo Daphne —Pero supongo está bien, entonces solo debemos preocuparnos por ganar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius trataba de tranquilizar a su mujer diciéndole que era lo mejor , de todas las personas Hermione Granger era su mejor opción, no quería que se enterara que estaban en quiebra sería demasiado para la salud de la mujer

—Cissy, Amor es una buena noticia. —dijo Lucius, sosteniendo la mano de su mujer —nuestro hijo ya ha madurado, piensa hacerse responsable, hubieras visto la actitud me enorgullece como porta el apellido Malfoy

—Pero él es joven no cumple los dieciocho. —dijo Narcissa

— Precisamente por eso no ha podido casarse, pero la señorita Granger, la futura señora Malfoy ya los cumplió solo es cuestión de que firmemos los papeles, el ministro ya se encargó de todo, en unos días saldrá la noticia de su compromiso y tú misma viste cuanto amor se tienen

Lucius Malfoy evitó mencionar que tendrían que vivir del dinero que había ganado su futura nuera , ella había sido indemnizada con una fortuna al derrotar al señor tenebroso, hasta que pudiera restaurar el apellido familiar vivirían del dinero de Hermione Granger, a pesar que sentía que su orgullo era pisoteado lentamente si querían sobrevivir tendrían que hacerlo

* * *

**_hola ^^/ aquí publicando este capitulo, como es probable que no este en una semana hice este capitulo n poco largo... espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios _**

**_ahora si no se cuando volveré Q_Q espero que la próxima semana este arreglada mi computadora _**

**_Pregunta para todos en general, ¿que tipo de sabotaje deberían hacerle al equipo de Draco y Hermione? _**

**_lamento no poder responder todos los comentarios pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre u-u así que les agradesco a qui a todos los que me han comentado y les ha gustado mi historia_**

**_si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo mi face es Sakura Gremory_**

**_La Trivia para los que juegan en mi Face es la siguiente _**

**_¿apodo que utiliza Blaise Zabini para referirse a Draco?_**


	10. Cazando a la Leona

_Hola como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece _

**_bueno aquí esta el capitulo 10 debe decir que esta tal como lo termine justo ahora, si encuentran algún error de ortografía me disculpo, tratare de corregirlo en esta semana _**

* * *

_IDO,IDO_

_CAPITULO 10_

_**Cazando a la Leona**_

_**.**_

_Jueves en la noche fue completamente normal para la nueva pareja no oficial de Hogwarts. A pesar de acordar revelar su relación frente a todos los miembros de su equipo. Hermione Granger aún no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran a ir mejor, mientras Draco la besaba como si el mundo se fuera acabar esa noche, lo cual podría ser cierto, ella trataba desesperadamente que sus hormonas no tomaran control de su cuerpo una batalla que tenía perdida en el momento en que Draco invadió sin reparo su boca, haciéndola suspirar bajo los brazos del rubio quien se deleitó besándola_

—_Hermione—dijo el con la voz entrecortada_

_Ella se sorprendió al oírlo decir su nombre_

—_Dra. Draco—tartamudeo, debía admitir que el rubio era condenadamente sexi, se percató que ambos estaban más desnudos que vestidos y los recuerdos de su única noche juntos se hicieron presentes. Había sido sin duda algo extraordinario y jodidamente bueno, pero ahora no había alcohol de por medio, lo estaba haciendo de forma consiente_

_Draco, volvió a besarla mientras ella simplemente se dejaba hacer con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de él._

—_Draco, no deberíamos—dijo Hermione haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenia_

— _¿Hacer qué?—.pregunto Draco con una sonrisa mientras besaba su cuello —Vamos Hermione, un poco de diversión, además somos pareja —dijo en un tono travieso, pasando sus manos por sus pechos, logrando un pequeño gemido de parte de la chica_

— _¿Quieres que me detenga? —pregunto Draco_

—_Ni te atrevas—dijo ella, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, obligándolo a verla_

_Draco sonrió de lado mientras hundía su rostro en sus pechos. Hermione suspiro y pudo sentir cada terminal nerviosa explotar cuando Draco llevo su mano a su intimidad_

—_Hazlo de una vez_—_dijo ella en un tono demandante, al cual Draco respondió_

_Hermione se hundió en el mar de emociones que sintió cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, Draco fue duro y preciso, la beso mientras movía su pelvis obligando a la chica a sujetarse de sus hombros, Hermione lo vio fijamente mientras sentido una descarga de inmenso placer con cada embiste de Draco, se sentía tan plena cuando el sujeto su pecho y apretó creyó que moriría de placer, lanzo un gemido_

—_Tócame—dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose de su voz_

_Draco la sentía tan estrecha, tan deliciosamente diminuta, y oírla gemir por su culpa, y sólo su culpa, lo volvía loco._

_Se deleitó acariciando sus pechos introdujo uno en su boca y oír los gemidos que hacia Hermione lo ponían a mil, embistió más rápido, creyendo que se volvería loco de puro placer. Hermione se precipitó al mejor orgasmo de su vida. Cerró los ojos, sollozó, gritó y todo su interior se contrajo, y entonces se vino,_

_Completa y totalmente, estremeciéndose, y sintió a Draco estallar en su interior, llenándola de algo espeso y caliente._

—_No estuvo mal—dijo ella, sonriendo, besando la nariz de Draco_

_El chico sonrió y se apartó de ella de mala gana, abrazándola._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viernes en la mañana, parecía normal hasta que Lavender Brown decidió madrugar por primera vez en los casi ocho años que llevaba en Hogwarts abrió el periódico y la noticia la dejo sorprendida, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar comentarlo, más rápido que una saeta de Fuego corrió hasta su cuarto.

Ginny dormía plácidamente, cuando Lavender la despertó

— ¿Estás loca? aún es temprano solo Hermione se levanta tan temprano —dijo la chica molesta por la interrupción de su sueño

—Tienes que leer esto —dijo emocionada Lavender, mostrándole el periódico

La noticia fue derramándose rápidamente por toda la sala común de los leones

— ¿Es esto cierto? —pregunto Ginny a Lavender sosteniendo el profeta

La primera plana del periódico mágico resonaba con la noticia escrita por Rita Skeeter

**La pareja del momento en el mundo mágico ha sido revelada, fuentes cercanas nos confirman el romance entre la maga más cotizada, nos referimos a Hermione jane Granger quien se ha convertido hoy en día en una de las magas con más pretendientes en el mundo mágico y el joven Draco Malfoy sostienen un romance secreto. Al parecer están juntos desde el quinto año pero por razones de fuerza mayor (el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) los obligo a separarse pero ahora sin la sombra de ser separados han anunciado su compromiso mediante el ministro, quien se muestra muy contento con la noticia, la boda se planea para dentro de dos semanas, lo que hace que esta humilde periodista se pregunte si no tendrán demasiada prisa, sea cual sea el caso la familia Malfoy se muestra a favor de esta unión y en palabras de Lucius Malfoy es una Gran noticia que su hijo haya decidido por fin dar este gran paso hacia una nueva era**

**Se informa que la pareja se mudara a una casa comprada por Hermione Granger a las afueras de Londres, nuestros mejores deseos a esta joven y hermosa pareja**

La noticia continuaba otras tres hojas, entre imágenes de ambos chicos y fotos de Lucius con el ministro Ginny cerro el periódico

—Creo que todo es una gran mentira**. **—Dijo la peliroja de forma indignada

—Yo creo que es verdad —dijo Lavender. —Es muy sospechoso la forma en que ambos parecen atacarse siempre, seguro era una forma de ocultar su romance

— ¡Por Merlín! Es obvio que todo es una mentira, ahí dice que comenzaron a salir desde quinto año, no creo que eso sea cierto

Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar la noticia se rego por toda la escuela en la mazmorra no era diferente la situación

— ¿Ya leíste? —pregunto Daphne a Blaise quien se removía incomodo en el sillón

Theo no paraba de reír, mientras que Pansy arrojaba el periódico a la chimenea y Astoria simplemente maldecía bajo

—Esa perra de Granger —finalmente dijo Astoria. —Se aprovechó que Mi Draco pasa tiempo con ella

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo Pansy — ¿Tu Draco?

Daphne vio a todos lados y finalmente vio la salida, lo mejor era huir de ese lugar antes que notaran su presencia

Mientras las chicas de Slytherin discutían quien había perdido a su príncipe aunque fuera solo en su imaginación Daphne escapaba a la seguridad del gran comedor

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco escuchaba la voz de Hermione lejana, como si ella se encontrara en un mundo paralelo.

Hermione Sonrió tontamente. — ¿No me has oído? ¡Son las seis de la mañana!

Draco Se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas y, cuando la encontró junto a él, se abrazó a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuese en ello. Hermione le dio un manotazo en el hombro y le sacudió con fuerza. — ¿Piensas levantarte algún día? Se nos hará tarde y hoy es viernes

—Luego, dices que no soy romántico, gracias por romper el supuesto despertar romántico, deberías darme un beso —dijo Draco acomodándose más en la cama, haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Hermione

—Draco llevo quince minutos hablándote, se nos hará más tarde

—En vez de pegarme, pudiste traerme el desayuno a la cama —dijo alzando las manos —.Me hubiera levantado rápido

— ¿Me has confundido con una de tus sirvientas o qué?

Draco chasqueó la lengua, molesto se vio con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas, enderezo su cuerpo recargándose en sus brazos

—Hermione, no quiero preocuparte pero no siento mis piernas —dijo asustado y apenado

—Es porque dormí sobre ti —dijo Hermione comenzando a vestirse—se pasara pronto

Draco frunció el ceño y se estremeció al sentir el cosquilleo de sus piernas

— ¿Es que no había espacio en la cama? ¿Y tenías que dormir encima de mí?

—Tenía frio —contesto Hermione de forma inocente

—También yo tenía frio, pero no he intentado aplastarte mientras dormías, imagina que yo estuviera embarazado, no te preocupa que pudiste aplastar a nuestro bebe

— ¿Es broma verdad? Draco te recuerdo que yo estoy embarazada, no tú, lamento robarte el protagonismo, créeme cambiaría de lugar contigo

—Ahora lo sé, no quieres a nuestro bebe—dijo Draco en tono Dramático y ofendido

— ¿Qué? Yo. Espera no hablábamos de eso, no cambies el tema —dijo Hermione

Draco suspiro y la vio fijamente

Hermione sonrió tímidamente mientras el rostro de Draco se contorsionaba en extrañas muecas ridículas a causa del electrizante cosquilleo que se adueñaba de sus extremidades inferiores. Hermione le apartó sin excesiva delicadeza algunos mechones que le caían alborotados por la frente y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Eres tonto.

—Qué halagador, cariño— Dijo Draco irónico y noto que había vuelto a utilizar un estúpido y cursi apodo para referirse a ella

Hermione abrió mucho la boca por la sorpresa, señaló con el dedo índice antes de hablar

— ¿Me volviste a llamar cariño?

Draco dobló las rodillas, ya casi no tenía las piernas dormidas y negó

— ¡Acabas de decirlo!

—Lo habrás soñado.

Hermione se hizo a un lado, escaló por el cuerpo de él y se sentó sin reparos sobre sus piernas. Le pellizcó las mejillas mientras una pícara sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

— ¿Te da vergüenza? No tiene nada de malo.

Draco señaló las piernas, sobre las que ella continuaba acomodada. —No has tenido suficiente con dormirte encima de mí, ¿verdad? —dijo en un esfuerzo de desviar el tema

—Ahora no cambies de tema. —Hermione acogió el rostro de Draco entre sus pequeñas manos—. ¡Me has llamado cariño! —repitió, emocionada.

Draco tragó saliva despacio. Sí, era cierto. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Al menos no delante de ella. Negó con la cabeza, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Intentó encontrar algún asunto importante que le hiciese olvidar el percance. — ¿Y qué haremos con… lo nuestro? —Preguntó, casi en susurros—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Hermione suspiro profundo, debía reconocer que Draco era bueno para cambiar la conversación

—De momento nada, realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer —contesto quitándose de las piernas de Draco. —Te espero abajo

— ¿Es que planeas dejarme solo? —pregunto

—Sí, eso planeo. —contesto caminando hacia la puerta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron rompió el periódico y despotrico en contra de Rita Skeeter mientras Harry se limitaba a observar el desorden que había alrededor de el

— ¿Puedes creerlo Harry? —Pregunto Ron —Esa mujer no sabe que inventar

— ¿Por qué pareciera que es algo imposible? —pregunto Harry caminando por las escaleras, hacia el gran comedor

— ¿Qué? Es más que obvio que es imposible que Hermione este con ese Huron

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Harry deteniéndose. — ¿Por qué él fue un Mortifago?

—No solo es eso, es Malfoy recuerda lo que nos dijo en segundo año cuando creímos que él era el heredero de Slytherin

—Lo recuerdo —dijo con pesadez Harry —Pero ya paso tiempo, creo que es mejor olvidarnos de algunas cosas o al menos tratar de no remover cosas del pasado, créeme Malfoy lo está tratando de hacer, cambiar realmente se está esforzando

—Solo es actuación, Harry que no te engañe esa serpiente

Harry rodo los ojos y siguió caminando, el gran comedor era un caos

—Seguro uso Amortentia —dijo una chica de Hufflepuff

— ¿Granger o Malfoy? —pregunto su compañera

—Malfoy —contesto la chica. — ¿Crees que Granger se fijaría en él?

Harry tuvo que evitar soltar una carcajada todo el lugar era un hervidero de conclusiones y teorías una más descabellada que la anterior

Hermione llego al gran comedor captando la atención de todos

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Detrás de ella estaba Draco

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a las personas que los señalaban

En la mesa de Slytherin no se hicieron esperar las miradas asesinas en contra de Hermione que no comprendía por que todo mundo parecía estar viendo cada movimiento que hacia

Hermione se acercó a sus amigos Harry no paraba de reír con las conversaciones que tenían lugar a su al rededor

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry

—Dínoslo tú —contesto Ron — ¿Desde cuándo sostienes un romance con el hurón oxigenado? Espera ¿desde cuándo están comprometidos? —pregunto de forma fría —Porque hasta donde recuerdo, tu y yo salimos unas semanas y al parecer ya salías con Malfoy. —dijo con sarcasmo y un poco de reclamo en su voz

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Hermione sin entender una sola palabra que Ron decía

Ginny le enseñó el periódico, la cara de Hermione se tornó de diversos colores conforme iba leyendo, seguro estaba soñando era una pesadilla, o peor la habían drogado y ahora estaba en el viaje causado por alguna droga alucinógena, solo así explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando

Draco sujeto el periódico, no estaba molesto por lo que dijeran acerca de su relación con Hermione, estaba molesto por que lo hacían ver como un caza fortunas

¿Cómo que la maga con más pretendientes? ¿Quiénes eran esos imbéciles que andaban tras su mujer? Pero sobre todo que dijeran que él era el afortunado lo hacía sentir molesto, rebajar a un Malfoy de esa forma, esa mujer se enteraría de algunas cosas por difamarlo de esa manera

Aquella voz interior suave y perentoria que exigía acción y nunca se equivocaba. Y con aquella voz sibilante resonando en su oído interior era difícil conservar la calma y la imparcialidad. Deseaba tanto invitar a Rita Skeeter a su Ultimo Baile como deseaba seguir respirando. Esa mujer lo había humillado con ese artículo

"Afortunado" maldita mujer y su estúpido articulo

—Draco amor, esa estúpida Sangre sucia te engatuso ¿verdad? —Dijo Astoria acercándose a el

— ¿Que dijiste?—.Pregunto Draco —.Escucha bien, a mí nadie me engatuso— de pronto vio a Weasley que seguía rosando a Hermione tenía ganas de cortarle las manos en ese momento. Sonrió con malicia y se levantó dejando a Astoria con la palabra en la boca, camino hasta donde estaban los leones y con su mejor sonrisa de caballero ingles se acercó a Hermione

—Amor, creo que nos descubrieron —Dijo en tono meloso besando la mejilla de la chica

Ronald Billius Weasley dejo caer la pierna de pollo que estaba comiéndose de pura sorpresa un silencio sepulcral reino entre los alumnos, varias chicas se desmayaron, otras dieron un grito de emoción pero todos prestaron atención a la cara de Hermione que había perdido el color

—Pe... Pero ¿qué? —dijo sorprendida

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa torcida a Weasley, estaba marcando su territorio, solo por esta vez haría caso a su padre y reclamaría a su mujer. Aunque su padre sufriera demencia a veces podía dar buenos consejos

La directora interrumpió los cuchicheos

—Alumnos, sé que muchos están sorprendidos, pero este es un asunto privado entre la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy así que conserven el decoro, la profesora séptimo vector, me ha pedido que anuncie que los proyectos de Aritmancia deben ser entregados la próxima semana sin demoras —dijo la mujer tratando de controlar una situación por demás incontrolable, suspiro imaginando que Dumbledore encontraría divertida toda esa situación, ese anciano tenía la cualidad de hacer eso. —A los alumnos de último año no olviden que esta semana deben presentar su primer proyectó de negocio y que debe cumplir las normas, por favor presten atención a los detalles, ya que solo pueden presentar tres proyectos a lo largo del año

Al parecer esto último causo efecto ya que todos parecieron olvidar el tema del periódico y concentrar la charla en las tareas

Ron clavo su mirada en el rubio quien le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio

—Merlín, ¿quieren dejar eso? —pregunto Hermione irritada

— ¿Cómo esta Deán, Ginny? —pregunto Harry captando la atención de todos

La pequeña Weasley se sonrojo

—Eso... bueno bien —tartamudeo

Hermione fingió no ver eso y concentro su energía en maldecir a Rita Skeeter esa mujer debía morir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—A sí que ese era tu plan —dijo Draco cuando finalmente estuvieron solos—Querías atraparme, no te culpo soy un buen partido

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Te estas oyendo? En todo caso eres tú el que planeo todo esto, es tan sospechoso que tus padres hayan venido y ¿qué es eso de que compre una casa? Admítelo Malfoy aquí la estafada fui yo

— ¡Oye! —Dijo el chico en Tono indignado

Harry vio a los demás miembros de su equipo no sabía si debía interrumpir esa pelea finalmente se decidió a interrumpirlos

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? —pregunto molesta Hermione

—Mcgonagall quiero vernos —dijo —podrían dejar de discutir

— ¡No discutimos!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

—Claro, solo averigüemos que quieren

Mcgonagall frunció el ceño cuando Rita Skeeter apareció junto al ministro

—Ahí están —dijo la mujer con su mejor sonrisa mientras las cámaras cegaban a Hermione

— ¿Pero qué? —dijo Draco tapando su rostro

La periodista los veía con suma intensidad y una sonrisa de depredador

—Son una pareja tan adorable. —Dijo y comenzó a escribir —Ahora todos queremos saber sobre su inminente boda

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál boda? —pregunto Hermione

— ¿No le dijiste? —pregunto Theo susurrando a Harry

—No hubo tiempo —dijo Harry mientras veía como Hermione cambiaba de un color natural a un rojo nada natural

— ¿Cómo comenzó el romance? —Pregunto la mujer — ¿Es verdad que fueron separados durante la guerra?

Hermione no comprendía nada de lo que esa mujer decía ¿Cuál romance? ¿De qué separación hablaba?

—Los jóvenes están tan emocionados —finalmente el ministro intervino. —Yo mismo los casare, ¡miren que hora es! Lo siento tienen que irse es hora que continúen con su proyecto — sin más los hizo salir de ese lugar. Ante la mirada incrédula de ambos jóvenes.

—Ni creas que me casare contigo —dijo Hermione finalmente rompiendo el silencio

—Tampoco me hace ilusión —contesto Draco

—Disculpen, pero creo que no tienen otra opción —intervino Daphne. — ¿no han leído todo el periódico?

—claro que no, está lleno de mentiras —dijo de mala gana la leona

—Es verdad, pero había algo interesante —dijo Daphne con sumo cuidado, ya que la mirada de Hermione podía matar a cualquiera en ese momento —La nueva Ley mágica que se aprobó que dice que todos los hijos deben nacer en un matrimonio

— ¿Qué? —grito Hermione, Luego vio a Draco —Lo digo esto es una trampa

—Granger —Draco arrastro su apellido —Yo no necesito ese tipo de cosas, las mujeres simplemente me quieren, así que deja de verme como si quisiera atraparte

Llegaron al traslador Hermione sujeto a Harry y evito a Draco

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —pregunto Zabini cuando aparecieron frente a una casa

—Nuestro nuevo hogar —contesto Harry leyendo la carta que les habían dado. —al parecer el ministerio quiere que la nueva pareja se sienta cómoda, aunque sigue siendo Chiswick, solo nos cambiaron de dirección

—Algo bueno, después de todo que estén saliendo nos da ventaja —dijo Theo

—Ya cállense— dijo Draco clavando su mirada en un joven que salía de la casa de al lado.

El susodicho vestía bien. Bastante bien. Llevaba unos vaqueros pulcros, combinados con un suéter gris, y aun a distancia Draco pudo apreciar la buena calidad del tejido. Frunció el ceño, conforme este se acercaba más, y advertía su cabello rubio, cuidado y repeinado. Se fijó en sus manos, en la perfecta curvatura del corte de sus uñas, en la suave piel de su rostro hidratado, la elegante forma de andar y los danzantes movimientos que le acompañaban descaradamente, en la forma en que estaba viendo a Hermione. A Draco no le gustó. Ese chico era pura competencia. El príncipe falso, de plástico, que pretendía robarle el trono. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que aquello sucediese. Reparo en el brazo del chico un tatuaje en forma de dragón, Draco Frunció el ceño no sabía quién era esa copia barata de él, pero de algo estaba seguro lo quería lejos de Hermione

—Hola —saludo el extraño mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca

—Hola —dijo Hermione sin mucha importancia

Entonces Draco vio su ropa y maldijo hacerle caso a Hermione de usar "ropa informal" frente a ese desconocido parecía un desarrapado

El extraño le tendió la mano y Draco la tomo Sus miradas chocaron al instante emanando odio. Odio porque ambos pudieron distinguir la suavidad resbaladiza de las manos del contrario.

«Estúpido príncipe de plástico» pensó Draco y de pronto la idea de atrapar a Hermione no le pareció tan descabellada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Mcgonagall

El ministro la vio fijamente tenía la mirada en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, el cual le guiño el ojo

—Creo que el viejo Dumbledore comprende lo que quiero hacer ¿no lo has notado? —pregunto el ministro

— ¿Notar que? que los alumnos de séptimo año comenzaran una guerra entre ellos—dijo en un tono indignado

—Precisamente, pero lo curioso es que nadie se los pidió, ¿sabes porque dividí a los grupos de forma que hubiera menos Slytherin en cada grupo? Quería comprobar si aún existen los prejuicios, ¿has leído las reglas? En ningún momento dice que es obligatorio sabotear a ningún equipo, se insinúa pero ellos pueden elegir. Al parecer han elegido destruir al equipo que consideran más dañino, lo curioso es que es el equipo de Harry Potter. ¿Porque todos quieren destruir ese equipo? ¿Acaso Harry es su enemigo? —Pregunto el ministro viendo seriamente a Minerva—Te diré porque, es porque en ese equipo hay mas Slytherin, esto no es contra Harry o Hermione, esto es contra Malfoy. Es contra los Slytherin contra lo que creen que deben hacer.

—Precisamente debes detener esta locura alguien puede salir herido—dijo la directora

El ministro se reclino y tomo un sorbo de Te mientras escaneaba las reacciones de la directora

—Ellos deben darse cuenta que está mal. Todos van contra ellos, sin importarles que Harry este ahí, que Hermione este ahí, ellos los ven como amenazas quieren ganar una guerra imaginaria pero son los prejuicios. Ahora los chicos de Slytherin harán cualquier cosa por encajar, incluso atacar a los de su propia casa, ¿no lo has notado? ellos quieren ser aceptados, varios solo tienen la suerte de ser de esa casa, no todos fueron parte de la guerra. Así que harán lo que les pidan con tal de que los acepten. Los Gryffindor quieren llevar el control. Mientras los demás simplemente no pueden aceptar que una persona puede cambiar, todo se reduce viejas peleas entre los alumnos ¿cómo reaccionaron ante el compromiso de Malfoy y Granger? —pregunto

—Fue un caos total —contesto la mujer. —Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la noticia

Él se levantó de la silla

— ¿Ahora comprendes lo que trato de hacer? no me interesa quien gane, me interesa como lo hagan hasta ahora el equipo de Malfoy ha demostrado que a pesar de tener todo en contra no necesitan hacer trampa o tener ventajas.

—Es por Granger y Potter —afirmo Mcgonagall

—Es probable, pero si ellos pueden ¿porque no los demás?

— Solo espero que todo salga bien

—Tu tranquila, tampoco dejare que los chicos hagan lo que quieran —el ministro sonrió—Solo es una pequeña lección de humildad a todos, ahora tengo que irme tengo una entrevista._  
_

-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hola de nuevo espero les haya gustado este capitulo y merezca algún comentario ;-; lamento no haber estado en casi una semana pero acabo de recuperar mi Pc apenas así que aun estoy pasando los capítulos de mis demás Historias. Tengan paciencia.

Mil Gracias por sus alertas y a todos los que me han dejado comentario, no puedo responder a todos lamentablemente pero me encanta leer que les gusta un poco mi loca historia.

No habra pregunta en este capitulo sera hasta el próximo


	11. Bienvenidos a los suburbios

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING **

**_antes que nada disculparme por la demora, creo que tarde una semana en actualizar el Fic bueno aquí el capitulo 11 espero lo disfruten_ s****_i encuentran algún error de ortografía me disculpo_**

* * *

**Bienvenidos a los suburbios **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Draco frunció el ceño en evidente muestra de enojo y frustración vio a Hermione y como el "vecino "la veía, lo peor era notar que parecía que ella no se daba cuenta se pasó una mano por la frente, recordando que lo único por lo que no competirían sería por ella. Hermione era suya aun así no quitaba el hecho que estaba viendo algo suyo

—Oh, ¡qué barbaridad! ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Bienvenidos al vecindario! —dijo el desconocido sonriendo de forma casual

—Claro —contesto con falsa amabilidad Draco, examinando cada fibra del chico y entonces noto que todo él estaba diseñado para ser superior y hacerlo notar desde la ropa hasta la casa, una casa que desencajaba con las demás, sobresalía en un vecindario de ese tipo. Sonrió de lado ese tipo sin duda era competencia; pero él no se dejaba intimidar por principiantes y aspirantes a príncipe

— ¡Que Divertido! —dijo Theo rompiendo la pelea visual frente a, él—Granger ¿podemos entrar?—dijo señalando la puerta

Hermione asintió, siendo ignorante de los pensamientos de todos

—Creo que le gustaste al vecino —Dijo Daphne en un tono de burla dirigido a Draco

—No —respondió el otro, contundente. Viendo a Daphne

—Daphne, déjale en paz—dijo Blaise para apaciguar los ánimos.

Hermione simplemente ignoro a Draco aún estaba molesta con él y la estúpida Ley

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Theodore Nott creyó que moriría de pura tristeza no podía encontrar la televisión en su lugar había un aparato negro y delgado enfrente del mueble, era extraño no reflejaba demasiado para ser un espejo

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto finalmente con un hilo de voz

Hermione lo vio y noto algo extraño en la mirada del chico, algo que le decía que entraría en estado de pánico pronto

— ¿Qué? —pregunto rápidamente Hermione

—El Televisor, Elizabeth ¿Dónde está?

Harry alzo una ceja mientras observaba al chico y luego señalo el aparato que estaba frente a Theo, entonces noto que para la tranquilidad mental del chico lo mejor era enseñarle como se utilizaba

Hermione revisó la casa no era muy grande, pero al menos había un poco más de espacio seguía habiendo un baño. Lo cual no le gustó mucho a Daphne.

Harry leyó el, pergamino indicando que había tres cuartos, uno para la joven pareja, Hermione maldijo ese comentario, había dos cuartos más uno para Daphne. La cual se puso muy feliz al menos tendría privacidad y otro para los demás. Aunque Theo había descubierto que el sofá se podía convertir en cama, por lo que proclamo la sala como suya

Después de unos noventa minutos de sonreír al televisor, Theo acepto las reglas que Hermione le dio, le había puesto un horario pegado al lado de la pantalla.

Habían tenido suficiente por ese día, Draco sonrió ante el hecho que Hermione tendría que dormir con él, eso era bueno así la chica podía hacerse a la idea de lo que sería su nueva vida. No estaba muy feliz con esa estúpida ley era muy extraño que decidieran algo así. Además que realmente parecía que la quería obligar o peor que todo había sido planeado por el.

Hermione estaba en el cuarto, estaba cansada y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, odiaba todo ese asunto, era demasiado joven para casarse, pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de ser alguien que respeta la ley, quería maldecir e ir en contra de las reglas pero no encontraba bases sólidas para hacer algo así, no estaba peleando contra un régimen autoritario.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella y Hermione hundió su rostro en su pecho

—No llores —le susurró—. Llorar… está mal, No debes hacerlo

— ¿Quién te ha dicho algo así? —Hermione encontró sus ojos grises e intentó que no le temblase el labio inferior al hablar. A pesar de sentirse extraña

—Mi padre —contestó, hablando muy bajito—. No hay que llorar, la gente lo toma como debilidad ¿por qué lo haces?

Hermione respiró hondo. Tenía mocos y agradeció que Draco se sacase un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y le limpiase con delicadeza. — ¿No te da asco? —preguntó ella. —Creí que todo lo que no fuera tuyo te producía asco

—Un poquito. —Él le sonrió—. Pero después de mis propios mocos, los tuyos son los que menos asco me dan del mundo. —beso su frente y volvió a sonreír —. Pero no se lo digas a las personas

—Oh, ¡qué bonito, y romántico cielo! —dijo Hermione de forma irónica

—No me digas "cielo" no me gusta

Hermione lo vio, ¿de donde había sacado esa estúpida frase?, «Cielo» era para referirse a algo lindo, casi celestial Draco Malfoy aparte de su apariencia no tenía nada de celestial.

« ¿Me he vuelto loca ya?», se preguntó Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo grande del baño. En realidad sospechaba que el alcohol que había ingerido el día de su cumpleaños la había dejado algo loca solo así explicaba la situación inexplicable como la que estaba viviendo

-.-.-.-.-.

Draco maldijo cuando sintió el brazo de Hermione aprisionarlo, se preguntó porque nunca había notado que la chica se movía mucho al dormir, era la tercera vez que lo pateaba. Draco suspiro profundo. Hermione tenía sus piernas sobre el como si estuviera abrazando un peluche, Hacia calor y la posición no ayudaba mucho. Debió sospechar algo cuando durmió sobre él, pero claro solamente había dormido dos veces al lado de ella, la primera no podía recordarla muy bien, la segunda no contaba mucho ya que había terminado muy cansado

—Hermione —Dijo el chico tratando de librarse y poder mover las piernas

Hermione parpadeo

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto girando su cuerpo volviendo a dormir

* * *

.

_**Casa nueva Día 1 **_

Hermione abrió los ojos eran las seis de la madrugada, tenía media hora de haberse despertado Draco roncaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, tapo su cara con la almohada resignada a no volver a dormir bajo las escaleras con sumo cuidado, el día comenzaba a aclarar

—Mione —Dijo Harry acomodando sus lentes — ¿Por qué estas despierta?

—No podía dormir ¿Y Tú?

—Lo mismo

—Harry sé que no me importa, pero el comentario que hiciste a Ginny en el gran comedor no se me olvida

—No quiero hablar de eso; como no quieres que te pregunte lo que ocurre con Malfoy

— ¡Entiendo! —Dijo Hermione

El sonido del timbre despertó a Theo quien camino molesto a abrir la puerta

—Hola —Dijo la copia de Draco

Theo lo escaneo completamente, era temprano para ver aun Draco mal hecho frente a el. Por lo que puso su mejor cara de molestia sin un poco de disimulo dio a notar su malestar de una forma un tanto grosera, cosa que lo tenia sin cuidado.

—Ayer no pude presentarme, no quiero que piensen que soy alguien sin educación mi nombre es..

—No me interesa —Dijo Theo de mala gana — ¿Por qué despiertas a la gente?

—Oh cuanto lo siento, veras Salí a correr no creí que pudiera molestarlos, además mi madre me pidió que les diera la bienvenida —Sonrió de forma amable

Hermione sonrió ante el acto, aunque se parecía un poco a Draco no se comportaba como un patán, de hecho parecía todo un príncipe al lado de su príncipe de piedra.

Theo observo la mirada del chico, ese chico tenia pinta de ser alguien que solo busca algo y ese algo es "Ligar" Blaise le había enseñado todos los trucos en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos y supo rápidamente cual era el objetivo de ese rubio, era más que claro que su presa era Hermione Granger, Theo se preguntó si la chica tenía algo que atraía a los Draco's del mundo, así como Blaise atraía a las señoras mayores.

Draco carraspeo tras ellos, había observado al vecino con suma intensidad. Theo percibió la tensión en torno a la boca de Draco y la ira apenas contenida en los ojos, del rubio

—Hola —Saludo con una falsa sonrisa el intruso

—Granger—Theo susurro al oído de Hermione y ella asintió con algo parecido a una sonrisa

—Tengo que irme, lamento haberlos molestado ¿por cierto son parientes?

Theo captó la pregunta implícita. Ese chico quería descubrir si tenía alguna oportunidad con Hermione

—Hermanos, casi todos menos el—Theo señaló a Draco y sonrió.—él es Hermano de la novia de Harry—Theo señaló a Harry quien parecía sorprendido—.El y yo somos hijos de la misma madre y padre, ellos se divorciaron evidentemente sabrás el motivo, cada uno se engañaba con otra Persona por lo que cada uno se juntó de nuevo, ella—señaló a Hermione —es la hija de nuestro Padre con su nueva esposa y el otro chico.—se detuvo y sonrió de forma maliciosa— Bueno mi madre quería variedad—Theodore Nott mintió con tanto descaro como le fue posible

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar Theodore Nott había inventado toda una tragedia familiar digna de la televisión debía averiguar que tanto veía por las noches ese chico, por que dudaba que esa imaginación viniera sola.

El vecino lo vio extrañado, pero le bastó con saber que la chica de cabello Castaño era libre, aunque el rubio parecía tener las mismas intenciones que él, lo sabía por la mirada que le daba.

Casi se palpaba en él ambiente una tensión demasiado parecida al miedo.

—Tu madre... estará agradecida que le informes que no somos un grupo de chicos en busca del placer carnal, por favor mándale nuestros saludos, parece impaciente por que vuelvas a casa —Dijo Theo sonriendo y señalando a la mujer que se asomaba por la ventana de la casa de al lado—Parece una encantadora mujer —Dijo con sarcasmo, que solo Hermione capto

—Claro, un Placer ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —Pregunto el vecino

—Granger, Theodore Granger, somos los Granger excepto los rubios y mi otro hermano él se apellida Zabini como su padre —Dijo confundiendo más al pobre desconocido

.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Harry le dirigieron una mirada dura al Slytherin

— ¿Porque mentiste de esa forma? —Pregunto Hermione

—Porque me despertó y no sabemos quién es realmente, además que me gusta ver la cara de las personas cuando no logran entender nada de lo que digo y claro fue algo que vi anoche sobre una familia extraña, realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con ese chico

Draco parecía molesto, le molestaba que Hermione no haya dicho que él era algo suyo, aunque claro tampoco tenían que explicar su relación a todos. Pero ese "vecino" no era cualquiera, era un rival y Draco Malfoy no soportaba que otro quisiera lo que por derecho era suyo.

Theo volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al oído de Hermione, volvió a susurrarle algo y ella volvió a asentir ante la Mirada incrédula de Harry y Draco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise Zabini guardo la carta de su madre con cuidado, contenía información que el chico no quería saber, sobre todo por la pena que le generaba esa situación, pero era obvio que no podía ocultarlo siempre, además había comenzado a encariñarse con los dos chicos de Gryffindor, decidido bajo a la cocina donde para su sorpresa estaban todos reunidos. Por primera vez pudo apreciar a todos ayudando en algo, claro que la expresión de Draco era digna de una postal, tenía la cara de alguien que es obligado a ayudar.

—Esto es tan extraño—susurro Blaise

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Theo con una sonrisa desdeñosa. —Pero si somos hermanos después de todo

— ¿Alguien me explicará que ocurre? —Pregunto el moreno

—Veras querido hermano, en este lugar hay muchas personas que disfrutan viendo a los vecinos —Theo señaló la ventana de la cocina

—Nada dice bienvenidos a los suburbios como una vecina metiche que esta al pendiente de lo que haces—Dijo Harry recordando a su tía en ese momento

—Lo cual me hace preguntarme si es normal o es otro truco del ministerio—Dijo Hermione de forma suspicaz

Theo sonrió y se acercó a la chica logrando que Draco simplemente lo apartara de mala gana

—Malfoy no hagas eso —Dijo Hermione seria

—No importa, es obvio que esta celoso él sabe que un día puedes ver que hay algo mejor en el mundo —Theo sonrió

—Yo aún apuesto que tú y Daphne descubrirán su amor y huirán lejos —Dijo Blaise riendo

—Idiotas, son unos idiotas—Draco les dirigió su mejor mirada asesina

—Hablemos de lo importante: el Proyecto, es obvio que haremos trampa. —Theo y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo

Harry se sorprendió por esto, jamás creyó que Hermione aceptara hacer trampa, aunque ella no lo notara se estaba haciendo cercana a los chicos con los que convivían

—Pero no la trampa que creen. —Aclaro rápidamente Hermione —Simplemente que Nott me ha dicho cosas interesantes, cosas que cambian todo, como el hecho que algunos alumnos regresan a Hogwarts. Por eso creo que esta es la etapa más importante, la presentación de los proyectos me refiero a registrarlos

— ¿De qué clase de trampa hablan? —pregunto Draco

—Fácil, he leído las reglas y Nott me ha hecho notar algo importante, se supone que nadie gane o mejor dicho que nadie pueda hacerlo , esto está diseñado para que todos fracasen en esta etapa, es como Zabini dijo nos traen y luego volvemos a Hogwarts.

—Aun no comprendo—esta vez Daphne hablo

—Piensen, ¿qué pasa con los proyectos?—Pregunto Theo —Nadie los vigila, es obvio que fracasaran todos, no puedes vender algo y luego simplemente abrir una tienda una vez al mes

Draco asintió, si algo sabia era de negocios y dinero

—Así que haremos dos cosas, presentaremos un proyectó, pero trabajaremos en dos al mismo tiempo, somos seis personas bueno, seis y un pedacito —Dijo Theo viendo a Hermione de forma cariñosa.— Nos dividiremos en dos o en tres ellos no saben que conocemos esto y que ahorramos dinero vendiendo rosas ese dinero es nuestro y no aparece en el presupuesto, ¡vamos chicos! somos el equipo siete, ganémosles en su propio juego, quieren hacer trampa, primero deben saber hacerla y eso aplica a todos los equipos que querrán hacernos trampa. Dudo siquiera que alguno sea tan bueno como todos nosotros si nos lo proponemos

Todos asintieron era obvio tenían al mejor tramposo de todo Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, engreído y prepotente pero sobre todo Tramposo, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta todos lo sabían

Ese día se dedicaron a planear la forma de hacer trampa, en un lugar lleno de trampas lo cual les pareció muy divertido, Blaise y Harry fueron de compras mientras Daphne trataba de explicarle a Draco que no planeaba enamorar a Hermione en secreto como Blaise insinuaba, lo que la hacía preguntarse de donde sacaba esas tonterías.

* * *

—¿Potter puedo decirte algo?

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Harry cuando regresaban

—Me ha llegado una carta de mi madre hace poco

—Nott me conto de eso, dijo que no quisiste hablar del asunto ¿Está todo bien en tu familia?

—Eso creo, bueno mi madre se ha vuelto a casar, esta vez con una joven diseñadora, al parecer descubrió el amor aunque ella siempre descubre el amor también me ha dicho que la familia Parkinson y ella han llegado a un acuerdo

— ¿Hablas de un compromiso? Sabes que eso ya no está permitido —Le dijo Harry

—Lo sé, pero la verdad siempre me gusto Pansy pero ella solo tiene ojos para Draco, además Draco siempre ha sido muy egoísta cuando se trata de algo que considera suyo

— ¿Parkinson? Bueno él tiene a Hermione ahora, no debería opinar nada sobre ese asunto

—Quizá, pero creo que lo hará —Dijo Blaise con un suspiro

-.-.-.-.-.

—Hermione trata de no moverte tanto esta vez, no me dejas dormir—Dijo Draco cuando por fin volvieron a acostarse

—Trata de no roncar como el hurón que eres —Contesto Hermione Molesta

— ¿Qué? Yo no ronco estás loca

—Lo haces y es molesto

—Pues jamás nadie me lo había dicho —Se defendió Draco

—Te lo he dicho la gente siempre te dice mentiras para deshacerse de ti ¿con cuantas personas has dormido?

— ¿Celosa Granger?

—Esto es una tontería Malfoy —Dijo su apellido lentamente —No planeo discutir algo tonto, solo para que lo sepas no estoy celosa, tu vida promiscua solo me preocupa por mi hijo, él no tiene la culpa que yo haya tenido mis cinco minutos de debilidad y le dé un padre como tu

—Es hija, lamento decirte pero será niña

— ¿Ahora ves el futuro? —Pregunto Hermione

—Me confundes con la Profesora Trelawney, aunque no la considero profesora. El punto es que preguntas cosas obvias, será niña porque yo así lo quiero

Hermione ahogo una carcajada

—Sabes que no todo es como tú quieres

—No te entiendo claro que todo en su mayoría es como yo quiero, en todo caso no estoy dispuesto a ceder ante eso. Ese bebe —Señalo el vientre de Hermione—debe entender que debe ser niña, porque no quiero compartirte con otro hombre

—Draco ese hombre es tu hijo ¿Piensas cuando hablas? ¿O solo hablas? Olvídalo es obvio que ni siquiera vale el esfuerzo, buenas noches —Dijo Hermione acomodándose y sonriendo Draco podía ser tierno en una forma retorcida y quizá ella era un poco masoquista pero le gustaba cuando Draco tenía una cara de confusión total a causa de lo que ella le decía.

* * *

_**Nueva casa Día 2 **_

Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día.

Hermione descorrió las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol bañase la habitación de un suave tono dorado. Se recogió el largo cabello castaño en una coleta desarreglada antes de comenzar a vestirse. Entonces noto que Draco la estaba viendo

—Me despertaste —se quejó el rubio

— ¿Qué tal has dormido, cielín? —preguntó de forma burlona

—No me llames así, no me gustan los apodos cariñosos son tan infantiles, ¿oíste que me despertaste?

—Lo único que oigo es tu irritante voz, hoy estas más irritante que de costumbre

— Y yo noto que esta mañana eres aún más fea de lo habitual ¿o será que hasta el momento mis ojos sufrían algún problema de visión o quizá la Amortentia que me echaste perdió efecto…? —replicó burlón.

—¡Ja! Siento decirle, mi señor, que sus ojos son un tanto… repugnantes. Espero que no tome en cuenta mi osadía al hablarle de tal modo, ¡oh, hermoso caballero!, su sueño embellecedor ha sido interrumpido ¡es una catástrofe mundial! ¡Su pobre belleza! —Hermione hizo una reverencia a modo de burla cuando terminó su anticuado discurso, que no pareció agradar al rubio— Solo para aclarar, los rumores dicen que la Amortentia la usaste tú en mi, así que quita esa cara de victima

—Deja de intentar hablar como si aún quedase en ti un atisbo de elegancia. Eres puro vulgarismo, nena. —Dijo Draco en un intento de ganarle a Hermione

—¡NO ME LLAMES «NENA»!

Draco sonrió agudo, con sus ojos grises brillando en exceso. Él también sabía usar el sarcasmo

—Lo que tú digas, nena.

—¡Uf…! ¡Cómo te odio!

— ¡Quiéreme, nena, quiéreme! —exclamó dramáticamente, antes de esconderse de nuevo bajo las sabanas ante el peine que en ese momento Hermione amenazaba con lanzarle.

Hermione salió del cuarto molesta ¿Por qué demonios siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio, si sabía de antemano a lo que se enfrentaba? No debería dejarle ganar. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de reprimir sus rabietas. No quería que él la viese así, enfadada consigo misma. Por caer siempre ante sus tontos juegos, ella debía mostrar madurez por ambos pero simplemente le era imposible no querer matar al rubio cuando se ponía en ese plan.

Bajo hasta la sala donde Theo estaba sentado al lado de Daphne quien parecía un poco molesta

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Hermione sirviéndose jugo y pan esa mañana tenia mucha hambre

—Nada, tenemos una visita querida hermanita —Theo señalo la puerta donde estaba Harry

Harry trago pesado viendo a la vecina, no estaba nada mal, de hecho estaba muy bien, se parecía un poco a Daphne

—Hola ¿Eres nuevo? —Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa la chica en la puerta

Harry asintió como hipnotizado

—Mi hermano me dijo que habían personas viviendo al lado, no dijo que fueran chicos lindos, he venido a invitarlos esta tarde a mi casa —Dijo en un tono provocador —Mis padres saldrán y planeamos una pequeña reunión y aprovechar que tenemos nuevos vecinos —La voz de la chica era casi un susurro.

Theo sonrió cuando Harry entro y no pudo resistir el mencionar el parecido con Daphne

— ¿Habrá alguien parecido a mí? Cada día me sorprende este mundo, ver una versión Muggle de nuestra princesa de Slytherin me da miedo—Dijo Theo con una mueca de burla, antes de ver el reloj de la pared— Chicas las quiero pero es hora de mi cita con la televisión, si pueden irse a otro lado con sus problemas de pareja se los agradeceré —Theo comenzó a empujar a las chicas lejos de él. —También puedes irte Harry

— ¿Qué programa vez Nott? —Pregunto Hermione viéndolo fijamente

— ¿No planeas dejarme solo verdad?—Pregunto Theo resignado —Bien Puedes quedarte solo no hables que ya comenzara el programa

Hermione sonrió mentalmente, parecía que había cierta confianza entre todos ellos por ser Slytherin; pero se sorprendió disfrutando la compañía de todos.

Daphne vio a Harry mientras trataban de no molestar a Nott, podía parecer una persona amable y un chico relajado pero su cara seria detonaba que no era bueno hacerlo enojar

— ¿Qué quería la "vecina"? —Pregunto Daphne de forma casual

—Invitarnos a una fiesta en su casa

—¿una fiesta? —Pregunto Blaise detrás de ellos —Eso suena genial, quiero ver las fiestas de este mundo

—No te emociones demasiado, seguro son igual de aburridas que algunas chicas, te puedo asegurar que hay varias chicas Muggles aburridas —Dijo Draco hablando fuerte ganándose la mirada asesina de Theo.

—Pues iremos —Dijo Hermione, acercándose a ellos, mejor alejarse del lugar y dejar a solo a Theo quien parecía molesto por los cuchicheos de todos—. El vecino ha sido muy amable y no he podido preguntar su nombre, creo que se lo preguntare

Draco hizo una cara de disgusto, pero Hermione simplemente lo ignoro

—Chicos, puedo decirles algo —Blaise los vio, realmente no tenía por qué decirles nada al fin y al cabo era su vida. Lo que Draco pudiera opinar no debía importarle mucho menos ahora, de hecho Draco no debía opinar nada justo ahora—. Estoy comprometido con Pansy

— ¿Qué tu qué? —Pregunto Draco

—Eso es grandioso —Dijo Daphne con una sonrisa

—Claro que no es grandioso —Draco levanto la voz

—Y a ti ¿Que te importa? —Pregunto Harry notando la mirada de Hermione

—Este no es tu asunto Potter, Blaise sabe que no puede hacer eso…

— ¿Qué no puede hacer Blaise? —Pregunto Theo levantando la voz, lo que sucedía frente a él era más interesante que lo que ocurría en la televisión —.Creo que deberías cuidar tus comentarios Malfoy —Theo detonaba molestia al hablar. Jamás lo habían visto molesto. Theodore Nott siempre había sido un chico tranquilo, reservado de hecho habían hablado muy poco con él en todos sus años en Hogwarts, había comentado alguna cosa en algún momento, no era precisamente amigo de ninguno de ellos,comprtian algunas cosas y en ese año se habian vuento un poco cercanos, por eso les sorprendió la facilidad con la que parecía tratar a las personas

—Que seas de Slytherin no te da derecho a opinar sobre algo que no sabes —Dijo Draco levantando la voz

—Tengo tanto derecho a opinar sobre lo que ocurre aquí…Dime Malfoy ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Quién? —Pregunto Draco

—Exacto —Contesto Theo — Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que Hermione se fue, sigues siendo un cretino pero ahora eres peor que antes —Dijo Theo dándole la espalda

Los chicos de Slytherin se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de su compañero, era la primera vez que opinaba sobre algo que no tuviera que ver con su proyecto, incluso había dicho Hermione en lugar de Granger.

Draco finalmente se dio cuenta que efectivamente Hermione no estaba ahí no había puesto atención. En algo tenía razón Nott era un cretino, paso su mano por su cabello alborotándolo, realmente no sabía porque estaba molesto con Blaise, quizá porque Pansy siempre estuvo detrás de él, a pesar de que el jamás le dio el título de novia, realmente estaba implícito en su relación a pesar de estar comprometido con Astoria, Pansy siempre estuvo Para el y eso le gustaba; la sensación de que por más cretino que fuera ella estaba ahí lo hacía sentirse bien, a diferencia de Hermione quien lo hacía sentir de una forma diferente, jamás le había dicho a Pansy que la quería, al menos no de una forma sincera como lo había hecho con Hermione, Pansy no despertaba en el ese nerviosismo como el que la leona provocaba, se sentía terrible y eso no podía estar bien.

—Si vas a preguntar salió —Dijo Daphne—Harry salió detrás de ella, deberías ir —Lo insto la rubia sin percatarse de haber usado el nombre del chico en lugar del apellido como lo hacia siempre

Hermione suspiro una lagrima rebelde se asomaba por sus ojos, parpadeo rápido evitando que saliera, realmente no sentía la necesidad de llorar por lo que Draco hubiera dicho, simplemente era el hecho de pensar que quizá Draco sentía algo por Pansy, se sentía como la persona que destruye una relación, no podía evitarlo después de todo Pansy y Draco habían estado juntos desde que ella podía recordar aunque jamás supo el tipo de relación que ellos dos tenían, eso era lo que más le molestaba sentir que había sido la tercera persona, quizá a los ojos de Pansy como de la mayoría de las chicas eso había hecho y no podía culpar a nadie porque incluso ella lo sentía de esa forma

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Harry —.Malfoy es un idiota

—Estoy bien Harry —Sonrió forzadamente —Creo que después de todo quiero distraerme un rato porque en este momento se me antojan unas varitas de regaliz

Harry sonrió

—Bueno hay una fiesta y estamos invitados ¿quieres ir? aunque aun es temprano

— Solo saludaremos a nuestros vecinos

Draco busco por todos lados sin mucho existo

— Draco ¿no has probado la casa de al lado?—Pregunto Blaise despues de buscarla durante dos horas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione sonrió ante los detalles de su vecino

—Hermione es un hermoso nombre —Dijo besando su mano —Soy Richard, eres muy linda —Hablo con un peculiar acento que Hermione pudo percibir

—Linda casa, pareces tener buen gusto —Dijo sin saber que comentar jamás se le dio bien hacer nuevos amigos mucho menos si la veían de forma insistente, solo había una persona que la había visto de una forma parecida y era la persona que quería olvidar en ese momento

—Muy lista, Pero permíteme ser tu anfitrión este dia —.dijo invitándolos a quedare en su casa el resto de la tarde

Harry se sentía un poco incómodo junto a las chicas que había en ese lugar

— ¿Qué lindos ojos? —Dijo una quitándole sus lentes — ¿De dónde vienen?

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos una respuesta adecuada

—Escocia, nuestra escuela esta en escocia

— ¿Así que son ricos?

— ¿Perdón qué? —Pregunto Harry abrumado por la cercanía de la chica

Draco toco la puerta, los chicos habían decido acompañarlo por pura solidaridad, aunque dudaba que Theo fuera por "solidaridad" había dejado claro que le parecía muy divertido todo eso incluso más divertido que lo que ocurría en la televisión y que después de ver la repetición de Elizabeth en la televisión esa mañana estaba encantado de presenciar el espectáculo que los Muggles llamaban fiesta. Una chica rubia le abrió la puerta

—Vivo en la casa de al lado estoy buscando a alguien—Dijo tratando que su incomodidad por tener que tratar con Muggles no se notara mucho. Sonrió como todo un caballero

—Claro, ustedes son los nuevos vecinos, pasen por favor —Les indico la chica —Soy Natalie mi hermano me dijo que quizá vendrían

Draco no presto atención a lo que ella le decía, la proximidad de la desconocida le molestaba, entonces vio a Hermione en el otro lado de la sala sonriendo para su copia ¿Quién era ese Rubio de segunda?

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto la chica

—Draco...Draco Malfoy, disculpa tengo que hablar con mi amiga —Dijo pero la chica se interpuso en su camino

Hermione vio a Draco era inconfundible resaltaba demasiado a donde fuera, estaba platicando con una chica

—Una de mis hermanas está interesada en tu amigo —Dijo el vecino

—Siento pena por ella —Contesto Hermione, aunque realmente quería lanzarle un hechizo a Draco.

Draco empujo sutilmente a la chica tratando de liberarse de su agarre, mientras buscaba ayuda de sus compañeros pero parecía que estaban ocupados observando todo a su alrededor con excepción de Daphne que estaba con Potter al parecer lo había salvado de las garras de varias chicas, por la forma en que Potter se aferraba a su brazo

—No tienes novia por allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con una ancha sonrisa la chica.

Draco pareció dudar, pero luego se mostró serio.

—No, en realidad estoy comprometido —Dijo y sintió una patada en la pantorrilla, entonces vio a Hermione frente a el

— ¿Prometida? Eso es tan anticuado —dijo el vecino logrando que Draco lo viera, eso se convirtió en un duelo de miradas. El chico llevo su mano hacia el hombro de Hermione, Draco iba a protestar pero vio que Hermione seguía molesta

—Si una prometida —Contesto entre dientes

Hermione resopló, dando a entender que no deseaba seguir escuchándoles. La mañana y parte de la tarde continuó sin más percances los habían invitado a comer todo estaba bien, hasta que la vecina se decidió a poner una película.

—Tengo las películas en mi habitación —explicó, cuando todos se sentaron alrededor de la televisión—. Draco ¿quieres acompañarme y ayudarme a elegirla?— Draco tragó saliva despacio, temeroso por la forma en que esa chica lo estaba viendo

—No importa, escoge la que más te guste a ti —respondió entrecortadamente mientras buscaba la mirada de Hermione quien parecía molesta y divertida lo cual, lo confundía demasiado

El vecino sonrió de lado.

—Qué poca educación… —susurró. Logrando que Draco lo fulminara con la mirada, nadie diría que un Malfoy era más maldito o peor sin modales ya hablaban demasiado de ellos en el mundo mágico por su intervención en la guerra, como para que ahora los Muggles hablaran también de ellos

La chica pareció ofendida, asió del brazo a Draco ante la mirada divertida de Theo y casi lo arrastró hacia su habitación. Y, por primera vez, Hermione sintió auténtica pena por la chica, pero no suficiente como el enojo hacia la misma y hacia Draco, si pudiera la hubiera hechizado junto con el, desde el momento en que había puesto sus manos en Draco; pero prefirió conservar el decoro, a diferencia de las locas "amiguitas" que Draco había tenido o las chicas que habían en ese lugar, ella si tenía un poco de sentido común para no armar un escándalo, cualquier chica lista sabe que eso se hace en privado. Además aún tenía una plática pendiente con el rubio

Draco no imaginaba lo que le esperaba allí dentro. El rubio respiró hondo cuando llegaron al cuarto, sacudiéndose la manga de la fina camisa que la hermana del imitador había tocado con sus afiladas uñas rojizas. Miró alrededor. Detestaba las habitaciones rosas, repletas de flores y corazones. Le producían un asco terrible él era un chico que detestaba lo cursi de las chicas, agradecía que Hermione no tuviera esos gustos tan horrendos o le exigiera ser cursi, pero si Hermione se lo pedía podía hacer un intento por serlo. Se giró consternado buscando lo que se supone era una película, aunque no tenía idea de cómo lucía una, jamás las había visto, lanzo una maldición, al menos hubiera investigado un poco el mundo Muggle como lo había hecho Theo, seguro el sí sabría lo que buscaba y no estaría pasando esa situación— ¿Dónde están las películas? —preguntó, y sintió que un nudo le presionaba la garganta.

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, pestañeando en exceso, como si se le hubiese metido un poco de polvo en los ojos. Entonces Draco comenzó a comprender la situación. Y se contuvo para no gritar de horror, era verdad que le resultaba estimulante que las chicas lo desearan, pero esa chica en especial no, y mucho menos con Hermione tan cerca

—La película podríamos hacerla nosotros mismos… —le susurró la chica, al tiempo que le pasaba un dedo por el cuello. No le gustó aquel primer contacto con su piel; no era lo suficientemente suave como la de Hermione

—No se me da bien actuar —repuso Draco, con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—Yo podría enseñarte.

—Tampoco me interesa demasiado. Gracias, pero tengo otras expectativas en la vida —se excusó; su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo habitual—. Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás. Mis amigos estarán preocupados por mi

—Te gusta hacerte el duro, ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica, con voz melosa—. Te gusta… poner las cosas difíciles. Mejor, Sabes sacar partido a todo tu atractivo, supongo que tu querida prometida es aburrida, a mí me encanta que me pongan nuevos retos… y tu querido Draco eres un reto —Le guiño un ojo

—No finjo nada. Soy así de forma natural, no necesito fingir nada, entiendo que mi belleza te cautivara pero no supongo un reto, ya que no estoy interesado —dimitió él, contrariado.

—Ya, claro, claro…

—Oye, me das miedo. Quiero irme de aquí creo que estás loca—exigió finalmente.

La vecina lo ignoró. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cuello de la camisa de Draco y empezaron a desabrochar los primeros botones.

—Pero ¿qué haces, loca? Ya te dije que tengo a alguien —gritó él, consternado. No quería ser excesivamente grosero con los desconocidos, según le había dicho en una ocasión Hermione debía tratar de contener su temperamento con las personas

—No te resistas más, querido Draco —insistió la chica; comenzaba a enfadarse. Nunca un chico se le había negado durante más de cinco minutos; todos terminaban cayendo a sus pies tarde o temprano. Sonrió tontamente. Él intentó escapar. Ella tiró de la camisa hacia abajo, arrancando todos los botones de un tirón.

—Niña, tú tienes que ir directamente con alguien que te revise, estás loca créeme muy loca, esta camisa es de seda importada, cuesta más dinero que toda tu horrenda ropa y solo para que lo sepas mi prometida no es aburrida, es linda a diferencia tuya—dijo Draco y vio en dirección a la única salida posible la puerta, pero desde donde estaba se le hacía lejana, esa era una tentación muy grande, la chica no era fea, con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro pensar claramente, la chica le recordó a Astoria y eso basto para que entrara en razón —. Si quieres contribuiré a pagar los gastos de la clínica o donde sea que la gente como tu va a curarse. —Dijo caminando a la puerta

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? —La chica se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

—Lejos, muy lejos… de ti —contestó, antes de salir volando de allí. Draco corrió por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. — ¡AMOR! —Gritó, fuera de sí—. ¡AMOR, VEN! —No sabía de donde había salido eso de "amor" odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero en ese momento lo único que sabía era que acababa de esquivar una tentación y quería irse de ahí lo más rápido posible

Hermione salió de la sala alarmada por la llamada. Pero sobre todo por la forma en que Draco le había dicho, jamás pensó que él se atreviera a decirle de esa forma y menos frente a las personas. Estudió a Draco de pies a cabeza Llevaba la camisa desabrochada dejando a la vista la suave y blanca piel de su bien trabajado torso gracias a las prácticas de Quidditch. Ladeó la cabeza, puntuando mentalmente su cuerpo con un merecido 9. Después observó su aterrorizado rostro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta— ¿porque estas medio desnudo? —pregunto alzando una ceja

Draco se colgó en sus brazos como niño abrazándola

—Ha intentado matarme, y quizá violarme—dijo, hablando atropelladamente—. Esa chica está completamente loca; quería que hiciéramos una película, y no apta para todo el público, precisamente, ¿cómo me dejas solo? Sabes lo hermoso que soy cualquier chica me quiere ¿no te da miedo que me quieran de padre de sus hijos? ¿Acaso planeas compartirme? —Pregunto demasiado rápido

Hermione lo soltó molesta

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú de que hablas?

—Esa chica me dijo que haríamos una película para adultos —Dijo más despacio —Adultos —Repitió

— Bueno, no importa al menos no te dejaste hacer nada ¿Verdad? —Hermione lo vio seria — ¿Verdad Malfoy?

—Claro que no —Dijo Tratando de cubrir su pecho lo cual le resultaba imposible

— ¿Podemos irnos?—Pregunto Draco de forma suplicante, en su vida había quería que alguien lo encontrara feo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento al escuchar la forma en que Hermione había dicho su apellido, lo último que quería era discutir, no tenía ánimos, mucho menos por culpa de la hermana del imitador, no quería darle la satisfacción de ver más facetas de Hermione, ese rostro molesto solo era de, el, además aún tenía que aclarar con ella el asunto de Pansy aunque no sabía lo que había pasado realmente

—Está bien, volvamos a casa

Hermione se excusó frente a los vecinos y trato de ignorar la mirada de cachorro que el vecino le lanzaba, había comenzado a detestar su forma de tratarla como si fuera una princesa incapaz de ir por un vaso de agua sola, le costó trabajo admitir que eso le gustaba de Draco que siempre la hacía llevarle la contraria obligándola a demostrarle que podía hacer las cosas mejor que el

Después de unos treinta minutos de reír sin parar, Theo se había cansado

—Ha sido una día duro, ¿eh? —Theo los vio divertido, de reojo. Mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Draco suspiró abrumado.

—Lo resumiré de esta forma —explicó Theo — La anterior casa era un paraíso divino e inigualable en comparación con lo que hoy hemos conocido. Y eso está bien

— ¿Cómo puede estar bien?—Pregunto Blaise

—Bueno en primera no había este tipo de entretenimiento, que si bien me parece interesante y entretenido, el hecho es que no me gustan las peleas y menos entre mis amigos además nadié cree que ganemos tenemos esa ventaja… eso y que somos más listos de lo que creen como ya les había dicho

—Eres demasiado optimista —Dijo Daphne

—Claro que no, pero lo que dije es verdad el hecho que nos subestiman es nuestra ventaja

—De hecho, no lo hacen —Dijo Harry — Nos creen peligrosos

—Pequeños aprendices —Contesto Theo —Para ser Rey debes conocer a tu pueblo y nosotros conocemos lo que es vivir en un lugar sin muchas cosas, así que sabemos lo que la gente quiere, pueden preguntarle a Draco, en su vida había hecho algo y ahora sabe lo que significa deslactosada —Dijo Theo riendo — ¿Acaso creen que es desventaja conocer lo que un potencial cliente compraría?

—Theo lleva razón en ese asunto —Dijo Blaise

— ¿Porque siempre soy el ejemplo? —Pregunto Draco

—Bueno "Amor" de Draco Malfoy —Dijo Theo a Hermione —nosotros daremos un paseo ustedes cuiden la casa volveremos tarde no, nos esperen —empujo a todos los demás dejándolos solos

Draco se armó de valor, tenía que aclarar las cosas mientras más rápido lo hiciera mejor

—Jamás le había dicho a una chica que la quiero—Dijo rápido —Lo de esta mañana fue porque estaba sorprendido, pero bueno las cosas son así

—Realmente no me molesto, entiendo sentí lo mismo cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Lavender, sentir que algo que sentías tuyo se aleja es raro, simplemente aclárame ¿Cuál era tu relación con ella? ¿Salían?

—Salir, supongo que si pero jamás fue algo oficial, simplemente era cómodo no había de mi parte ese sentimiento de pertenencia podía ir y salir con otras chicas sin sentir nada

— ¿Qué cambio? —Pregunto Hermione

—Creo que estaba enamorado de ti desde siempre, simplemente no lo había aceptado eres todo lo que se supone no me debe gustar, lo que cambio fue que ahora puedo decir que me gustas sin miedo a que me avienten un Crucio por hacerlo.

—Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabias?

—Me lo dicen muy seguido nena

—No me digas así

—Claro Nena —dijo Draco riendo —es lindo decirte asi "nena"

— ¡Ya cállate! Siempre matas el momento

Draco rio por la mirada y la sonrisa de Hermione

—Ya te dije ¡quiéreme nena, quiéreme!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius tomaba él te mientras los regalos y felicitaciones llegaban al por mayor

—Pero si es Greengrass—Dijo Lucius con cierto desdén cuando el hombre se sentó a su lado

—Malfoy, no sé cómo lo lograste pero yo no creo toda esta farsa, harías cualquier cosa por evitar la pobreza como vender a tu hijo a una impura

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices —Lucius saco su varita —Nadie insulta a mi familia

—Lucius, me asegurare de descubrir toda esta mentira y tu familia será lo que debe ser absolutamente nada, tuviste suerte de casarte con una Black el viejo Abraxas estaba deseoso de conservar el linaje, pero en el fondo sabemos que no eres más que un arribista como todos los Malfoy ¿acaso creías que no sabía que solo te interesaba mi fortuna? Solo acepte el compromiso por que tu apellido valía pero ahora no lo hace y estoy libre de tener que tratar contigo, me asegurare que la gente se dé cuenta la farsa que son los Malfoy y esta mentira que has montado créeme no durará mucho, hay mucha gente que no quiere ver de nuevo a tu familia en una posición privilegiada

—Mucha suerte con eso, ahora si no tienes nada más que decir vete de mi casa

— ¿Tu casa? Todos saben que te la dio el ministerio y que fue por el apellido Granger, lo cual es patético —Dijo Greengrass caminando hacia la salida

Lucius resistió la ganas de lanzarle un imperdonable pero se aseguraría que eso no quedara así nadie insultaba a un Malfoy

* * *

_**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero merecer un comentario, realmente estar de vacaciones no me ayuda mucho de hecho me hace imposible actualizar ya que debo cumplir con los compromisos familiares lo que no me deja casi tiempo libre. espero no tardar demasiado pero no puedo prometer eso u-u a si que tengan paciencia por favor**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, no puedo contestar todos pero los leo y me alegran mucho, mas de 150 realmente es algo que me pone feliz ^^ **_

_**La pregunta del Face **_

_**¿Que apodo usa Draco para molestar a Hermione?**_


	12. Intrusos y Fiesta de despedida

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**La historia es mía, y no está autorizada a ser publicada en otro foro, página o blog que no sea mío. **_

_**Como siempre lamento la demora, semana muy ocupada… **_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

* * *

_**Sakura Gremory**_

**IDO, IDO **

**CAPITULO 12**

**Intrusos y Fiesta de despedida**

Narcissa Malfoy vio las invitaciones mientras su esposo leía el periódico

— ¿Me dirás la verdad? —Pregunto la mujer

— ¿Cuál verdad?

—Lucius no soy tonta, es obvio que algo ocurre todos esos rumores no llegan solos. Dime que fue lo que realmente ocurrió, Rita Skeeter ha escrito un artículo muy interesante sobre el compromiso, asegura que hay cosas que no están claras sobre su romance y ciertamente yo también lo creo, imagina lo que pensara la gente

—Cissy amor no debes creer todo lo que escriben, te lo aseguro no hay nada extraño nuestro hijo simplemente descubrió que sentía algo por la chica, creo que negarle esto después de todo lo que se ha esforzado por cambiar sería muy malo de nuestra parte

—Lucius Malfoy, se cuándo me mientes, haces un movimiento con la mano, a sí que dime la verdad quizá es verdad que nuestro hijo este enamorado, pero todo esto de una boda repentina no lo creo

Lucius asintió

—Está bien te diré, ella está embarazada ¿Quieres que nuestro nieto nazca fuera del matrimonio? O que el nombre de nuestro hijo ande en boca de todos, diciendo que solamente jugo con la chica y ahora no se hace responsable —Lucius argumento sabiendo que su mujer no se opondría ante eso, sobre todo no haría más preguntas, lo cual estaba bien, no estaba preparado para decirle toda la verdad todavía

Narcissa abrió los ojos de sorpresa

— ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

—Como pasa siempre en las parejas para tener Hijos, tu, simplemente debes de arreglar todo, ¡Vamos anímate! Por nuestro hijo

—Siento que me ocultas algo

Lucius la vio seriamente antes de querer decir algo

—EL amo Lucius tiene una visita —Dijo un Elfo

Lucius agradeció por esa pequeña interrupción. Su esposa podía ser muy insistente si se lo proponía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. No había esperado que Hermione se enojara con él, por el simple hecho de decir que la vecina era linda lo peor era que era verdad, no recordaba como había salido ese tema, tenían unas horas de haber estado besándose y ahora ella parecía querer matarlo.

—Pero tú me preguntaste. —dijo Draco defendiéndose

— ¿Así que es linda? —Pregunto Hermione

—No, era horrenda —dijo rápidamente —Como Daphne

—Daphne es linda ¿Te gusta Daphne?

— ¿Qué? no hablamos de eso ¿Cómo es que ahora hablamos de eso? —Dijo el rubio

Draco Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó desaparecer de inmediato. No sabía cómo había terminado metido en esa absurda discusión

Harry y los demás se mantuvieron callados cuando vieron a Draco salir de la habitación maldiciendo

—Creo que eso ha sido informativo —Dijo Daphne — ¿Realmente se parece a mí? —Dijo en tono curioso

—Pregúntale a Potter —Dijo Theo

Harry escupió el agua que estaba tomando en ese momento Daphne clavo su mirada en el

—Claro que no —dijo Harry —. Ella es horrenda

Theo iba a decir algo cuando sintió que su cuerpo se movió solo

— ¿Qué haces Nott? —Pregunto Draco de forma fría mientras Theo alejaba la mano de su trasero

—No he sido yo —Dijo Rápido —. Alguien me ha lanzado un hechizo

— ¡Claro! ¿Quién? —Pregunto Blaise —Quizá estaba equivocado y será Draco el que descubra su amor al lado de Theo —Dijo esto y todos comenzaron a reír

—No jodas Blaise. Él me ha agarrado el culo, ustedes lo vieron

—Que no he sido yo, Realmente alguien me lanzo algo

—Claro, Claro, ahora sabemos que bien puede ser Granger o Draco, estoy pensativo —dijo Blaise de forma seria

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

—Esto es perfecto, justo iba a sugerir que Draco durmiera en el sillón con Theo pero noto que tienen tanto compañerismo, tanta confianza entre ustedes —Dijo comenzando a caminar

— ¿Qué? No pienso dormir con Nott, menos ahora que me ha agarrado —Se quejó Draco —Además ¿porque tengo que hacerlo?

—Por qué no te quiero cerca de mi hoy, créeme Draco Malfoy no me quieres tener cerca —dijo Hermione enojada mientras entraba al cuarto y cerraba —Ni se te ocurra querer abrir esa puerta Draco —Grito

—Esto es culpa de todos ustedes —Dijo Draco molesto pateando el sillón. —No te quiero cerca Nott

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theodore Nott suspiro fuerte muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza esa noche

_« ¿Seré gay? No, no lo creo, me gusta Luna y encuentro a Hermione muy atractiva, pero si fuera Gay no me fijaría en Malfoy a menos que sea masoquista, Puedo ser masoquista pero no tanto, quizá es porque uso mucha loción es verdad debo comprar más ya no tengo ¿Qué estará haciendo Luna? además hace calor, maldito Malfoy quizá el me lanzo el hechizo, él quería que lo manoseara o Blaise; quizá alguno lo hizo me niego a creer que yo quería manosear a Malfoy, aunque si fuera Gay el debería estar feliz que yo lo manoseara, soy atractivo mejor que no se entere que estoy pensando esto»_

— ¿Sabes que se Legeremancia? —Dijo Draco —Puedo saber qué piensas pedazo de imbécil, aléjate de mí

—Deja de violar mi privacidad

—Es tu Culpa —Finalmente dijo Draco viéndolo fijamente

— ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa? —Pregunto Theo —Tú fuiste quien la hizo enojar

— ¡Cállate! Y mejor aléjate unos centímetros de mí, estas muy cerca no te quiero cerca Theodore Nott, mucho menos después de leer tus pensamientos ¿Cómo que atractiva?

—Es mi cama, claro que estoy cerca ¿Qué esperabas? —Dijo Theo acomodándose en la cama mientras Draco seguía moviéndose—. Y si es atractiva; no me extraña que el vecino ande rondando

— ¡Desaparece, Nott! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ya te dije que es mi cama, mejor ve y discúlpate con Hermione

—Me molesta que digas su nombre

— ¿Celoso? —Pregunto Theo de forma maliciosa —Bueno soy atractivo, rico y a diferencia tuya yo si soy encantador

Draco pensaba matarlo pero en lugar de eso sintió un golpe

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Estas dormido? —Pregunto Theo al verlo con los ojos cerrados

—_Desmaius_ —Escucho Theo antes de caer inconsciente

La silueta se movió en la oscuridad revisando todo a su paso con sumo cuidado se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione

—_Alohomora—_Pronuncio y la puerta se abrió.

Hermione estaba encerrada no recordaba cómo había terminado de estar besándose con Draco en la sala. A discutir con él, sonrió porque a pesar de todo Draco podía ser encantador; aunque claro eran raras esas ocasiones. Cerro los ojos pronto volverían a Hogwarts y tendría que lidiar con los problemas de su inminente boda, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse

— ¿Draco? —Pregunto. Entonces lo vio —_Lumos_ —Dijo ella apuntando hacia el intruso

—_Everte Statum—_Dijo el intruso y Hermione perdió el equilibrio —_Desmaius _

Hermione cayo inconsciente

—Lo tengo —El intruso tomo el papel del registro

**Equipo siete Registro **

**Folio:** **107**

**Primer Proyecto: Florería**

**Ubicación: Cardiff / Market Street **

**Nombre de Propietario: Sly Corp **

**Descripción: **

**Florería Sly Asociados: Variedad de Flores, Proyecto Registrado según los términos de los negocios Muggles cumpliendo todos los requisitos solicitados por la prueba y siendo aprobado, cuenta de Ingresos registrada a nombre del negocio, modo de manejo de cuenta presentado ante el Banco Nacional de Londres, Local estándar pasando todas las pruebas, Registrado por Hermione Granger y Daphne Greengrass **

**Número de Registro: 7077 **

La persona sonrió y depósito de nuevo el documento en su lugar, había cumplido su misión había resultado fácil, podía decir que la competencia acababa de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ron observaba a Pansy mientras desayunaba

— ¿Qué ves Weasley? —Pregunto la chica de forma cortante

— ¿Cómo soportas que Malfoy te haga lo que te hace?

— ¿Cómo soportas ser imbécil? —Pregunto ella —Weasley ¿no te cansas de ser siempre así? Siempre eres el tercero en ese grupo no eres muy listo ni eres el héroe, de hecho ¿Qué eres? —Pregunto maliciosamente la chica. —Puedo ver que sientes algo por Granger y quizá tienes un poco de envidia de Potter.

—Tú no sabes nada Parkinson, Hermione es especial y Harry es mi amigo, pero claro como tú no tienes amigos no entiendes ese concepto.

—Weasley ¿Quién crees que gane? Me refiero a este absurdo concurso ¿Crees que tenemos oportunidad?

Justin se acercó a ellos

—Parkinson tiene razón en algo, Granger es muy inteligente, ¿podrían dejar sus pequeñas peleas y concentrarse? me gustaría poder tener la posibilidad de ganar y creo que sé que debemos hacer

— ¿Qué se te ocurrió?—Pregunto Ron

—Valernos de lo que sabemos y usarlo como ventaja, simplemente copiemos su proyecto

—Pero no sabemos cuál es —Dijo Ron

—Claro que si —Dijo Pansy —Flores

— ¿Flores? —Pregunto Ron — ¿Realmente creen que eso harán?

—Estoy segura, si ponemos algo cerca de donde ellos estarán podremos entrar en libre competencia, el sabotaje está permitido —Dijo sonriendo la chica —Mejor ellos que nosotros y tenemos la ventaja que ellos no conocen nuestro Plan

Zacharias Smith interrumpió, estaba sudado y le faltaba el aire

—Justin tiene razón, haremos trampa como lo harán los otros seis Equipos—El chico de Hufflepuff dijo con una sonrisa —Es el único equipo con seis miembros eso es desventaja nosotros somos cinco y hay equipos de solo cuatro ¿Por qué ellos son seis? Es obvio que los están favoreciendo

—No sé, todavía no me convence este asunto —Dijo Ron

—No importa si no te convence igual lo haremos —Contesto Pansy

—Bien como estamos todos de acuerdo preparémonos para volver, no queremos hacer esperar a los demás —Dijo Justin con una falsa sonrisa

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione bajo las escaleras clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza no entendía como alguien había irrumpido de esa forma sin que ninguno pudiera darse cuenta o quizá solo lo había soñado por que parecía que nadie más lo había visto

— ¿Listos para regresar? —Pregunto Harry —. ¿Estás bien Mione?

—Si —Mintió rápido

Theo estaba seguro que algo había pasado, podía recordar brevemente a esa persona pero no estaba seguro de comentarlo, lo mejor era investigar, no cabía duda en su mente que se trataba de alguien de algún equipo, era obvio que habían obtenido la información de su ubicación de algún modo, eso olía a trampa por donde quisiera que lo viera

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione quería morirse en ese momento, en el momento que piso Hogwarts, las felicitaciones por parte de algunos alumnos y las amenazas por parte de otros no se hicieron esperar

—Eres famosa —dijo Theo con una sonrisa

—A veces quisiera huir lejos

—Cálmate, no seas dramática, yo soy un buen partido, es mas deberías estar feliz, muy feliz casi brincando de alegría porque este momento ha llegado a tu vida

—Apuesto a que Hermione huye en el último momento —dijo Blaise

—Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿De dónde sacas que Hermione se irá conmigo? —Daphne vio a Blaise

—Un día iba al baño y la puerta estaba medio abierta Granger y tú estaban abrazadas como dos lapas pegadas

Daphne se quedo pensativa no recordaba eso, a ella siempre le gusto abrazar algo cuando dormía

— ¿Pero qué tonterías imaginas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente tenía que estar soñando cuando vio la invitación y Narcissa Malfoy comenzó a hablar sobre cosas que ella no entendía como maquillaje e invitaciones, realmente quería pensar que todo eso de la boda se trataba de una broma de mal gusto por parte del ministerio, no podían estar hablando enserio. Pero claro. Parecía que últimamente todo lo que creía era equivocado

—Tenemos que ir Con Mcgonagall. —Dijo Draco interrumpiendo a su madre, en ese momento Hermione agradeció que el apareciera.

—Aun no terminamos de probar el vestido

—Lo haremos Después —.dijo rápido Hermione librándose de Narcissa.

Draco dio un suspiro cansado cuando dejo los papeles en la oficina de Mcgonagall, habían acordado mentir un poco, aunque Hermione prefería que dijeran «Olvidos pequeños o simplemente pequeñas omisiones» dirigió una sonrisa a la chica del otro lado del pasillo.

Ron puso mala cara cuando vio a Hermione sonreír con Draco, pero oculto su malestar no quería darle el gusto a Malfoy de burlarse de él

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Harry viéndolo

—Nada—Mintió Ron, le molestaba sobre manera, ver a sus amigos con Malfoy como si fueran íntimos amigos

— ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

—Claro, ¿Porque no lo estaría? ¿Que me cuentas? ¿Qué tal te va todo con tus nuevos amigos?

Harry captó el tono de voz que Ron utilizó y la mirada que parecía lanzarle a los Slytherin

—No son tan malos, realmente son agradables

—¡Sí, claro!, todos los Slytherin son tan confiables y ninguno de ellos quiso entregarte a Voldemort cuando tuvieron la oportunidad algo que parece que olvidaste, pero está bien… por cierto Ginny quería hablar contigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione vio a Draco mientras caminaban llamando la atención de varios alumnos

— ¿Estás contento?

—Podría estarlo más. —Sonrió—, pero me conformo, nena

—No, no empieces con eso de nuevo

—Tú no me dices cuándo puedo comenzar—le reprochó Draco

—Ya, bueno, no tenemos tiempo que perder en tonterías. —Agitó una mano

— ¿Estas molesta por la boda? —Pregunto Draco

—Da igual si estoy molesta, ¿Has leído la nueva Ley? No podemos separarnos hasta después de un año, claro primero debemos pasar por una serie de estúpidas pruebas, sin mencionar que si huyo el ministerio me quitara la custodia de mi hijo, aunque no me agrade casarme contigo, no me entusiasma la idea que tu críes a nuestro hijo, simplemente creo que es demasiado extraño —Dijo con cansancio Hermione

Draco suspiró, algo abochornado. Era cierto todo lo que ella decía

—Mi madre parece feliz organizando todo, lo siento lo más seguro es que no te entusiasme tener a mi madre demasiado cerca

—Simplemente quisiera que la mía estuviera también, aunque seria un verdadero infierno tenerlas a las dos decidiendo lo que debo o no debo llevar. —Hermione suspiro —Bueno, no importa. Es bueno saber que tu madre ya está mejor de salud—Sonrió

—Bueno sobre eso.. Olvídalo un día me contaras lo que ocurrió con tus padres

Alegremente cambiaron el tema.

— ¿Has pensando un nombre para nuestra hija?—Pregunto Draco. Lo cual hizo que Hermione se detuviera, realmente no había pensado en ninguno, de hecho no había pensado en su bebe, era como un sueño lejano, algo producto de un delirio

—Realmente no, ¿Que te parece si elegimos cada quien uno?, tu el de niño y yo el de niña

— ¿Por qué?

—Porqué si, tu preguntaste me parece lo mas sensato

—Está bien, pero no puedes decir nada del nombre que elija —dijo Draco de mala forma

—Está bien. Me parece justo. —Hermione estiró un brazo al frente, pues estaba acostumbrada a cerrar cualquier pacto con una sacudida de manos o en su defecto un abrazo como lo hacía con Harry.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No pienso darte un apretón de manos, es extraño

—Draco, a veces realmente me desesperas

—Pero me quieres —Le dijo él

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry fue a la torre de astronomía, quería estar solo un momento, quería lidiar con sus pensamientos y sentimientos que al parecer Daphne comenzaba a despertar en él. entonces los vio

— ¡Harry! No es lo que parece —Dijo Ginny separándose de Deán

—Creo que es exactamente lo que parece —Contesto el —Sabes ni siquiera importa, esto termino. —dijo saliendo del lugar, sentía una carga y enojo pero sobre todo un poco de consuelo porque sus pensamientos no parecían tan abrumadores ahora

—¡Harry! —grito Ginny

—Dije que termino —Contesto soltándose del agarre de la chica. —De alguna forma lo sabía, regresa con Deán te estará esperando, y por favor cuando le digas a Ron sobre esto, dile la verdad o se la diré yo, a pesar de todo aun siento cariño por ti, han sido muchos años de amistad.

Harry se alejo del lugar lo mas rapido que pudo, tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados en ese preciso momento.

* * *

La semana había pasado rápido para el gusto de Hermione que sentía su _**Funeral/Boda **_como ella le decía, a solo dos dias y no la había ayudado que Mcgonagall hubiera decididó que no tenían que asistir a clases en lo que duraran los preparativos

— ¿No es hoy tu salida con los chicos?—Pregunto Hermione

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Yo, has de cuenta que no estoy que ya me fui lejos, muy lejos de aquí, Ginny pasara por mí. Draco cuidado y vas a ver chicas, lo último que necesito es un montón de chicas burlándose de mí porque te enredaste con alguna, faltando dos día para la famosa boda

—Listo—Dijo Blaise entrando

—Ni se te ocurra llevarte a Draco a ver chicas Blaise Zabini, te mato si lo haces—le dijo Hermione al recién llegado —.No me dejará esperando en este asunto frente media comunidad Mágica, te perseguiré hasta el tártaro de ser preciso

—Vale lo prometo, nada de chicas, que salvaje y violenta te has vuelto Granger. —Contesto el moreno

Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina

—Me voy —Dijo cuándo Ginny entro. —Recuerden nada de chicas

.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto Ginny

—Nada, créeme nada que valga la pena —contesto Hermione caminando al lado de su amiga—Se lo de Harry, Ginny ¿Quieres contarme?—dijo con un poco de pena Hermione

—No quiero hablar de ese asunto, por favor no preguntes —Dijo de forma cortante Ginny —Y dime ¿Estas emocionada por ser la señora Malfoy?... Ron esta hecho una fiera, no para de decir tonterías

—Yo diría preocupada más que emocionada y si lo he notado, Ron no está muy feliz, el otro día simplemente me evito, eso me pone triste por que es mi amigo no me gusta verlo así

—Bueno mi hermano puede ser un poco testarudo, solo dale tiempo. Hoy es tu día, así que olvidémonos de los chicos y todos los problemas. Luna y las demás nos están esperando —Dijo Ginny sonriendo —Por cierto Herms, dime la verdad ¿Por qué se casan tan rápido? Realmente su amor es tan fuerte que no pueden esperar, como dicen los periódicos; porque hay rumores que dicen que estas embarazada y que por eso lo hacen

Hermione sonrió y quito importancia a la pregunta,sin dar una respuesta, la noche transcurrió entre bromas y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigas, claro Lavender hacia algún comentario debes en cuando sobre su relación con _**Draco—Sexi—Bomba—sexual—esta como quiere—Papacito—de Hogwarts **_como ella decía

—¿Y es cierto los rumores sobre él? —Pregunto Lavender —Dicen que es un dios de los besos

—Lavender, no preguntes esas tonterías —Dijo Padma

—Da igual, no pensaba contestar —Hermione sonrió —Ya es tarde debo volver. Mañana Narcissa querrá torturarme si tengo ojeras

—Me compadezco de ti —dijo Ginny

Había empezado a oscurecer

Hacía frío y los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, envueltos en la oscuridad nocturna. Alzó una mano, sin dejar de caminar, y permitió que algunas gotas de lluvia la tocaran cuando paso por una ventana

Aceleró el paso, preguntándose cómo estaría Draco. Ciertamente, no estaba segura de que dejarlo solo con sus amigos hubiese sido una buena idea. Ahora se arrepentía. Había pasado la velada con sus amigas preocupada. Se imaginaba a un impulsivo Draco con alguna de las amiguitas de Blaise Zabini, quizá incluso Pansy. Casi corrió cuando su mente comenzó a divagar con extrañas ideas que le removieron las entrañas.

Dio la contraseña al retrato e ingreso a la torre no había disfrutado mucho su pequeña reunión con sus amigas por pensar en Draco.

Eran las dos de la madrugada. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Vio a Theo y Harry dormidos en el piso. Había música. Que descendía desde el piso superior, los primeros acordes de una canción de algún grupo que no pudo distinguir sonaban a todo volumen. Ni siquiera sabía que a Draco le gustara esa música, ni si tenía idea de cómo ponerla en Hogwarts ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No presto atención a su alrededor. Casi temblando, subió lentamente por la escalera, con una mano en el pecho, infundiéndose calma. La música provenía de habitación de Draco. Aquello la tranquilizó, pero solo momentáneamente, pues, cuando asomó la cabeza en aquel cuarto, descubrió que no había nadie allí. Aterrada, advirtió el humo en el aire. Humo que olía extraño ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Draco? Salió disparada hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta sin miramientos. Tampoco lo encontró allí. Sin saber qué más hacer, desesperada, divisó la luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta del baño, corrió hasta allí y giró el picaporte Dorado con las manos. Aquella primera imagen la dejó totalmente paralizada. Draco estaba arrodillado frente al retrete abierto, con la cabeza metida en él y las manos abrazando el contorno. Estaba despeinado. Los mechones rubios caían a los lados, anárquicos. Sus ojos grises se habían convertido en dos diminutas rendijas que parecían destilar fuego. Conservaba los pantalones intactos, pero estaba descalzo y llevaba varios botones de su preciada camisa blanca de seda importada desabrochados. Recordando que aquella persona era Draco, aunque no tuviera el aspecto de Draco, se preguntó si había estallado una revolución de nuevo en Hogwarts sin que ella se enterase. Se acercó hasta él, que levantó levemente la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa risueña.

— ¡Eeeh, Hermione —saludó agitando una mano en el aire. Y sonriendo tontamente

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado y lo examinó asombrada, sin comprender. — ¡Merlín! Pero ¿qué demonios te ha ocurrido?

Draco sonrió a carcajada limpia, soltando momentáneamente el retrete sobre el que se inclinaba para sujetarse el estomago con las manos. —¡Shoy felizzz…! Temedamete felizzz… Te amo musho

Hermione quiso decir algo, pero se había quedado muda. Él se acercó más a ella, todavía riendo, y ella distinguió el aroma a alcohol puro. Abrió mucho los ojos, alucinada, mirándole sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. — ¿Has bebido, Draco? ¿Qué has bebido?

Él parecía pensativo. Alzó la vista hacia el techo del baño, como si intentase recordar algo. Después brotó una nueva carcajada de sus labios. —Un boquito. —Señaló con los dedos la cantidad, mostrándole unos cuatro centímetros—. Pero no musho. Es que he passsado la noshe con los chicos. Potter que es mu' entetenido, mu' simpático tamién…

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Tenía que calmarse. Debía lograr controlarse para enmendar la situación. ¡Por Merlín y los fundadores de Hogwarts! Había olvidado que Harry estaría también con ellos, Zabini casi lo había obligado. Pero ¿cómo había derivado la situación para que su mejor amigo, dejara que Draco acabase así?

— ¡Voy a matar a Zabini! —gritó, frotándose las sienes como si así fuese a conseguir dominar el conflicto.

Draco negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

—Pueg no hace musha falta. Creo que ya está muergto. —La miró sin siquiera pestañear—. Lo he vishto abajo, tirado en el suelo. —Apuntó con un dedo al rostro de Hermione

—. Mírame atentamente: eshtaba ashí.

Draco se desparramo sobre el suelo del baño, estirando las piernas y los brazos, colocándose boca abajo, imitando la última postura en la que había visto a su amigo. Después rió y se incorporó nuevamente.

Hermione resopló, furiosa. Ahora había pasado de estar asombrada a estar cabreada. Supuso que los demás se habían quedado dormidos en la sala incluso Harry por lo que no presto mucha atención a ellos, como siempre se quedaban dormidos cuando estudiaban creyó que solo estaban cansados. No imagino que estaban todos ebrios

—Luego intercambiaré algunas palabras con ellos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero si he disho que tan muertos, mu muertos! —repitió.—Pottel fue glaciosho, él me dijo que estaba shupel feliz

—Vamos, levántate, idiota —le exigió ella, al tiempo que le estiraba de un Brazo

Él sonrió con aire alelado, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. —¡Qué divedtido…! —exclamó alegremente, poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Hermione

— ¿Te encuentras muy mal?

—¡Pero qué dishes! Estoy de puuuta madre. —Fijó la vista en el retrete unos instantes—. Iba a fomitar, pero ya no. Hermione se acercó a él y se apartó instintivamente.

—Apestas a alcohol —le informó. Él continuó riendo, con los ojos medio cerrados y apoyándose en el hombro de ella para no caerse.

—He bebido un poco de lo que trajo Zhabini—detalló—. Y despuesh, hemosh bebido eso que se llama… se llama… ¡joder, se llama, esho como lo que bebimhos los dhos eshee dia, cuando me judasthe amor eternoo…!

— ¿Whisky? ¿Has bebido whisky? ¿Cuándo te jure eso?

—¡Shi, eso! –La miró orgulloso. —Musho amol

Hermione se dirigió hacia la bañera, abrió el grifo del agua fría y colocó el tapón para que comenzase a llenarse. A él le costó mantenerse en pie cuando perdió el hombro de ella como apoyo. Se recostó sobre el lavabo, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido todo esto? —continuó Hermione.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros. —Puesh, bueno, los chicos me dijeron que querían ensheñarme una canción o algo de eso que habian aprendido con los, espera.. con lhos Mugleshs Y después me dio Zhabini una especie de cigarro raro. —Sonrió al recordar la situación—. Ya no me acuerfdo de que mash ha pasado. Yo solo intentaba relacionarme mash con el Inutil de Pottel, que es tu amigo, siemphe dices que soy malo —Draco comenzó a llorar y reír

— ¿Marihuana, te ha dado marihuana?...Pero ¿de dónde la ha sacado? ¿Que mas han probado?

—¡Ah, sí, sip, Zhabiini él dice que es muuu güena para la salud, es terapéutica! Pa prevenir enfermedades. Que esho le dijeron, los vechinos esos. El imitador, o fue alguien no she, el me la dio y pue la fume, junto con los chicos y no recuefdo, un polvo blanco tambien, te Digo que lhos Vechinos she las dieron en la piesta, esa.

Hermione respiró agitadamente, angustiada. Agradeció haber vuelto. No quería ni imaginar qué había pasado si no hubiera llegado, lo más seguro era que no despertaran a tiempo para la estúpida ceremonia, Quizá hubiera sido lo mejor, pero claro habría quedado como la novia plantada, y esa humillación no se la perdonaría jamás sobre todo estaba odiando a esos vecinos, de hecho sospechaba con más ganas de ellos, después de ver el estado de todos. Suspiro pensando como estarían los demás, seguro les dolería la cabeza al día siguiente

Alargó una mano hacia Draco, tirándole de la camisa y él volvió a reír como si aquello fuese un juego divertidísimo. Sin demasiados miramientos le empujó para meterle en la bañera, enseñándole cómo era eso de alzar una pierna y luego la otra. Él se dejó caer en el agua.

—¡ESHTá FRÍA! —gritó.

—¡Pues te jodes! —le dijo ella molesta, le miró enfadada—. Todo esto es por tu culpa. No puedo dejarte solo ni unas horas; mira cómo has acabado… borracho perdido y drogado

—Eh, eh, eh, yo no _eshtoy borrasho_, eh…

Hermione bufo. Cogió el bote de champú y dejó que el denso líquido le cayera en las manos y después lo restregó en la cabeza de Draco, que ahora jugaba con el agua, chapoteando alegremente como bien podría haberlo hecho un niño de tres años de edad. Y pensó que le esperaba un año largo al lado de Draco, no se creía Capaz de lidiar con dos niños. Draco comenzó a relatar un cuento «simbolizado las acciones con la mano izquierda»

Hermione comenzó a frotarle con más ahínco la cabeza, procurando que el olor a alcohol desapareciera. Después lo enjuagó y aprovechó la ocasión para tirarle agua en la cara. Él se quejó. Pero a ella no le importo, de hecho queria ahogarlo en ese momento

— ¡Pican los _ojosh_!

— ¡Cállate!

—Aburrida… pero te amo musho

Draco permaneció quieto unos instantes, dejando que ella terminase de enjuagarle el pelo. Comenzó a cantar una especie de Canción que Hermione no lograba comprender

—Creí que odiabas las cosas Muggles

—No sshé. —Se entretuvo observando una de sus manos

— ¡Vamos, sal de una vez de la bañera!

Él se miró de arriba abajo, extrañado. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Pero _shi _todavía estoy vestido!

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo al respecto,borracho yonki?

— ¿Yonki? ¿Me _hash _llamado yonki? ¿que es esho? ¡Ya me _eshtásh _desnudando! —ordenó. —Te da pena verme —Dijo con una sonrisa

Ella rió, medio tosiendo. Se había quedado a cuadros, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió pena por él, así que comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y quitarle la ropa

—Te matare uno de estos días, por esto, créeme lo hare no sabrás lo que te hare, solo lo hare

—_¡Me hashes coshquillash _—dijo riendo —Te amo

Hermione Intentó no admirar demasiado la musculatura de su torso, porque entonces olvidaría que estaba molesta con él, pero debía admitir que estaba como para comérselo con un poco de chocolate «Tranquila Hermione Jane» Se dijo

La risa de Draco aumentó. Ella comenzó a cabrearse, más consigo misma por estar fantaseando con él y un poco de chocolate untado en su cuerpo, que con él por estar en ese estado.

— Maldito Zabini — dijo bajo— ¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

Draco rio más fuerte

—Me Esthas viendo mucho, y aun no me quithas los _pantalonesh_… y ahí no _veash _cuántas _coshquillash _tengo —explicó, señalándose la entrepierna. —Shi muchas _coshquillas y tu me eshtas viendo quieresh hacherme cosas malas _

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás, saliendo del baño, mejor dejarlo ahí a que se ahogara, que soportar más esa horrible tentación. Ella no pudo reprochar nada, porque las manos de Draco atraparon su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella, todavía con aquella sonrisita en los labios, y la besó. Hermione dejó de pensar sintió que la respiración le faltaba. Draco profundizo el beso y ella simplemente correspondió, debía reconocer que Draco besaba muy bien y siempre lograba desconcertarla. Hermione noto como su cuerpo comenzaba a, arder ante esa simple caricia

—Joder, tu cara me _recueddda que eresh linda —_Draco dijo aun sonriendo tontamente —. Bueno, ¿qué pasaba con mi _pantalón_?

—Quítatelo tu solito te lo advierto cuidado, mañana me molestas que te sientes mal porque no te hare caso —Hermione Dio un Bufido exasperada y lo dejo ahí mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto¿En qué momento la situación había dado un giro? Ella no lo recordaba. Se sentía molesta por no haberse apartado a tiempo, antes de que Draco le diese aquel delicioso beso de príncipe…No, Draco no era un príncipe era un ogro en toda la expresión de la palabra. Se puso la pijama y se acostó tratando que los sucesos del día fueran olvidados de su memoria lo más pronto posible, Mataría a Zabini, Harry y Theo, por haber participado en todo eso. Se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con las mantas hasta la nariz. Apagó la luz con la esperanza de que el sueño la invadiese pronto. Y no tardo en llegar estaba cansada y no tardo en dormirse.

No pasaron ni treinta minutos antes que la puerta sonara

—¡Eh Hermy —Oyó a Draco golpear la puerta

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fingió que no le oía.

— ¡Abre, por favor, te lo ruego! Creo que está ocurriendo algo raro…¡Ábreme!

Se levantó de la cama y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda de golpe. Abrió descubriendo al rubio, aturdido, con el pijama puesto del revés y el cabello rubio despeinado y todavía húmedo.

Él sonrió felizmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Y, sin pedir permiso alguno, entró en la habitación con paso descarado. Ella se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! De verdad, Malfoy, es hora de dormir; he tenido suficiente por hoy, créeme.

Él la miró apenado.

—Es que, _Hermy_, mi habitación da _mushas _vueltas, y _mash vueltash_… Me he tumbado en la cama y no _dejafa _de girar tooodo el rato —intentó explicar, balbuceando. Ahora, más que divertido, parecía algo contrariado.

—Es normal que dé vueltas. Estás borracho y tu imaginación te juega malas pasadas.

—No me _gushta _ese cuarto, prefiero dormir aquí —añadió.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos enojada Se sentó en la cama y estiró las piernas, como si así fuese a proteger su privacidad. Él sonrió, antes de perder el equilibrio y dejarse caer sobre ella. El rostro de Draco quedó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Oye, apártate de mí, estas tomado! —chilló, intentando hacerse a un lado.

Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando el rostro de Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Completamente cerrados. Se había quedado dormido sin poder tenerse ni un solo minuto más en pie. Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Alguien debería regalarle un enorme regalo o algo por su paciencia, su consideración, su tolerancia… su bondad y lo que se anexara en general.

Empujó al chico contra la pared, pues parecía un peso muerto y pesaba demasiado. Él sonrió en sueños apoderándose de la almohada; Hermione resopló, pensando que ni dormido dejaría de ser egoísta siempre peleando todo, incluso las almohadas. Dejó caer una manta sobre él antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

Escuchaba la respiración de Draco, la sentía al lado. Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, advirtiendo anticipadamente que aquella extraña noche apenas podría descansar.

—Enserio Draco, no sé cómo sobreviviré, a tu lado —Dijo dándole un beso en la frente antes de acomodarse a su lado. De pronto una duda se apodero de ella, el día que habían tomado no estaban tan ebrios de hecho, entonces recordó al camarero ¿Qué había pasado realmente ese día? No estaba segura pero comenzaba a sospechar que alguien había planeado toda esa situación porque, en lugar de eso había experimentado una excitación ese día, pero ¿Por qué? Se durmió con esa duda en la mente.

* * *

Como siempre lamento la demora pero bueno, no ha sido mi mejor semana de hecho me quebré el pie justo hoy, lo que no es pretexto pero, como duele. bien pasemos a los agradecimientos a todos, realmente aunque no puedo contestar todos, cuando me hacen una pregunta trato de responder. y sobre las personas que no les gusta mi fic o me han mandado PM'S un tanto groseros, realmente aprecio los insultos

Algo que siempre he especificado en mis fics. "_**No tengo suficiente tiempo, para corregir todo lo que escribo"**_

_Tengo claro que cuando escribo mis historias lo hago de manera aficionada, por lo tanto no tengo intención de ganar ni un solo centavo. es una forma de simplemente pasar un buen tiempo, no espero que le guste a todas las personas, pero si lo hace es algo bueno _

_Así__ que seguiré escribiendo aunque no les guste a algunas personas_

___Espero realmente poder actualizar mis demás historias pronto, cuando pueda dejar el reposo u-u así que como siempre pido que me tengan paciencia con las demás historias _

_como siempre mi Face es Sakura Gremory por si quieren ponerce en contacto, siempre subo adelantos e imágenes de los fics que escribo.. _

**_La pregunta del Face: _**

**_Menciona un hechizo que hayan usado contra Hermione_**


	13. Secretos y una Boda

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**La historia es mía, y no está autorizada a ser publicada en otro foro, página o blog que no sea mío.**_

_****__**la historia esta inspirada en una serie de situaciones absurdas que he visto, oído y leído **_

_**espero les guste el capitulo... son veintiún hojas en word y espero no les canse pero aclaro que el humor que manejo en este capitulo y en casi todos es humor de situación y aveces puede ser humor negro. **_

_**LA GANADORA DE LA TRIVIA EN EL FACE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: ISIS GREMORY ^^ **_

_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

* * *

**IDO,IDO**

**CAPITULO 13**

**Secretos y una Boda**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos, la luz se filtraba por la ventana, la puerta sonó con un golpe seco abriéndose tempestuosamente.

Blaise Zabini ingreso sin esperar que lo invitaran, su rostro era el de alguien sumamente feliz, se podía percibir su alegría en el aire.

— ¡Granger, no te vas a creer lo que pasó anoche! Estuve con Potter, Theo y Draco

Blaise dejó de hablar en seco cuando descubrió dos bultos que se incorporaban en la cama. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Una risita tonta escapó de sus labios.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Veo que Draco se lo siguió pasando en grande después… —Sonrió pícaro, ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Qué marcha llevan ustedes dos deberían descansar!

Draco parpadeó confundido, mirando como loco a su alrededor. Le escocían mucho los ojos. Se topó con la encorvada silueta de su amigo.

— ¡Blaise ha resucitado! —explotó el rubio, admirado. — ¡No estabas muerto!

— ¿Eh? —Blaise enarcó las cejas. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Por cierto… —Draco parecía confundido—. ¿Qué narices haces en MI cuarto?—Enfatizó esa palabra

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se apoyó en la cabecera. Bostezó. Después observó a Draco de reojo, sin demasiado interés.

—Perdona, idiota, pero este es mi cuarto —aclaró.

Él se destapó rápidamente, mirándose a sí mismo de arriba abajo. Blaise reía en el otro extremo de la habitación.

— ¡Y llevo el pijama puesta al revés! ¿Qué me has hecho, Granger?, ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Abusaste de mí? —Pregunto asustado.

La leona resopló, molesta, mientras se ponía de pie

—Pero ¿qué dices? Fuiste tú quien se abalanzó anoche sobre mí, y me miraste con esa cara de niñito feliz; dijiste que te daba miedo dormir solo. Y sin preguntarme te metiste en MI cama —Contesto molesta

La habitación quedó sumida en un incómodo silencio que Blaise rompió sin miramientos y sin tacto.

—Bueno, vamos al grano… ¿te la tiraste o no?

— ¿Tirar? —pregunto Draco que no lograba comprender nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas

— ¿No recuerdas si mojaste la brocha? —Se tocó la barbilla y Draco tosió ante la pregunta aun sin comprender el extraño lenguaje que su amigo usaba

— ¿Mojar? ¿Cuál Brocha? —Draco no comprendía de donde había sacado ese lenguaje tan extraño Blaise, porque no lograba comprender nada, lo más seguro era que había descubierto un nuevo idioma y nadie le había avisado al respecto

— ¿Tuviste sexo con Granger?— finalmente pregunto

Hermione se levantó de la cama, arreglo su cabello, fue al baño, se cambió y salió visiblemente molesta por el rumbo que estaba llevando Blaise la conversación

—Blaise Zabini, no pasó nada. —Se frotó la frente—. ¿Se puede saber que hiciste ayer con Draco? Eres un irresponsable. Mira como termino, quiero que me digas ¿De dónde sacaste la droga?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Pues es que montamos una buena fiesta de despedida, para nuestro amigo entre el Señor Potter, Draco, Don Theo, Yo y un poco de whisky de fuego —Sonrió orgulloso—; Draco se lo pasó en grande. Y no sé qué es, eso de "Droga", simplemente recordé que alguien en la fiesta, a la que fuimos me había dicho que esos cigarros no debían faltar para una buena celebración y que eran buenos para la salud, no sé porque estas tan molesta

— ¿Qué? —Hermione alzó los brazos alarmada. — ¿Harry también fumo?

— ¡Pero no te preocupes! Potter esta por ahí tirado en el pasillo. Le he tomado el pulso y sigue vivo. O eso parece, Quizá realmente este muerto

— ¡Uuuh, mi cabeza…! ¡Duele mucho!

Hermione se giró y reparó por primera vez en Draco, que se tambaleaba intentando levantarse de la cama como si fuese un niño de un año aprendiendo a caminar. Draco estaba más pálido de lo habitual, tenía el cabello revuelto y despuntado y sus ojos grises ya no se mostraban malévolos, sino más bien tristones. Como un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia, sintió un poco de pena por él.

—Veo la luz… la luz… —gimoteó—. Es el fin. Me muero —añadió, a punto de sollozar. — ¡Moriré pronto! Veo la luz al final del túnel

—Solo he apartado la cortina y están entrando los rayos del sol, imbécil; no te estas muriendo, solo está entrando la luz del sol al cuarto, no seas dramático Draco Malfoy

— ¿Qué? ¡Estoy enfermo! ¡Moriré!

—No es una enfermedad, es un efecto secundario. De tus excesos de anoche.

— ¡Tengo un efecto secundario! —exclamó, preocupado—. ¿Dónde están las pociones? ¡Granger, muévete!, ¡haz algo mujer! Me muero, esto puede ser de vida o muerte

Blaise sonrió nuevamente. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la sala, antes le guiñó un ojo al rubio

— ¡No pasa nada, _Bro_! —le animó—. No es tan malo, mírame a mí, aunque claro, tú y Potter tomaron más que yo, así que anímate, Potter seguro estará peor que tú en este momento.

Draco aprecio que su amigo desapareciese escaleras abajo. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Veía borroso, como si se le hubiese metido una pestaña en los ojos. Y su cabeza retumbaba simulando una melodía que no lograba descifrar. Notaba el cuerpo dolorido; cada uno de sus músculos y células se resentían. Se llevó las manos al estómago, que estaba revuelto, mientras veía a Hermione reír al arreglar el cuarto

— ¿Qué haces?—Pregunto Draco serio — ¿Pero qué esperas para ir por la poción esa que te dije? —insistió él—. Mira, las Pociones están, al fondo del armario, en el extremo derecho. Anda ve y tráemelas, como la buena señora Malfoy que serás pronto.

Hermione le miró desde arriba, de brazos cruzados.

—Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias. No debiste haberte emborrachado. Ahora levanta el culo de la cama y cuídate tú solito. No soy tu sirvienta y nada de señora Malfoy

— ¿Yo solito…? ¿Te has vuelto loca o qué? —La miró apenado, como un perro abandonado en una carretera desierta—. Voy a necesitar tus servicios a lo largo de todo el día. ¿Quieres que muera antes del gran evento?

—Mira, Draco Malfoy quizá no entiendas bien, anoche tuve suficiente, aparte de esconderme de Filch para poder regresar a la torre, lo primero que hago es encontrarte abrazando el retrete y apestando a Alcohol, no pienso ser tu niñera menos hoy, ¡Merlín! Draco nos casamos en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de cachorrito, la que sabía que funcionaba con ella

— ¡Me muero! ¿Quieres quedarte viuda y que nuestra hija crezca sin padre? ¿Eso quieres? —La acuso

—Dramático, ya me dijiste que te mueres más de dos veces—Dijo antes de salir y dirigirse a la habitación de Draco.

Suspiró, ojeando la habitación nunca había estado antes en ese lugar, o no había estado el tiempo suficiente como para poder apreciar el lugar. No había ni una mota de polvo, ni un ápice de suciedad… era la habitación más pulcra que Hermione había visto en toda su vida. Y eso que ella misma era una gran amante de la limpieza. En la cama de Draco correctamente hecha, no se dibujaba ninguna arruga; la colcha casi parecía de un material sólido. Comprobó que no hubiese nadie tras ella cerró la puerta del cuarto, deseosa de cotillear un poco. Solo un poco… Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, donde los objetos, como era de esperar, estaban rigurosamente ordenados; clasificados por color, como una escala artística. En el lado derecho reposaba una fotografía de su madre, y junto a ella, una cajita gris oculta. Hermione la abrió era un collar Hermoso, se notaba que era caro y antiguo, se sintió un poco mal por espiar la privacidad del chico devolvió el collar a su lugar; después le seguían unos pergaminos muy bien ordenados junto a los libros de las clases, cada uno en un sitio especial, Había un poco de loción y demás productos para el cabello perfectamente ordenados cada uno por colores y tamaños… y así hasta llegar al otro extremo, a la izquierda había colocado unos tapones para los oídos dentro de una caja roja oscura. Rio sola, dada la ridiculez de Draco. Ella jamás hubiese tenido la suficiente paciencia como para organizar de aquel modo un simple cajón a pesar de amar el orden. Draco era demasiado cuidadoso con todo a su alrededor. Hermione recordó lo que siempre hacia Ron, él solía terminar metiendo las cosas a presión en cualquier lugar lo llamaba "Practicidad". Ojeó el segundo cajón, donde había otra fotografía. La imagen lo mostraba de niño pero completamente solo, ninguna sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro, parecía molesto y triste, deposito la foto de nuevo en su lugar, confundida, preguntándose si no hubiese sido más normal que Draco guardase una fotografía de él con sus padres y no completamente solo. Como era de esperar, la ropa del chico se encontraba impecablemente doblada y colgada en las perchas del armario cada una acomodada por colores. Hermione supuso que él se asustaría si llegase a abrir el suyo había ocasiones en las que no era precisamente muy ordenada, sintió un pequeño temor, realmente no conocían sus hábitos, y si resultaba que no podían soportarse más de lo que ya lo intentaban, ¿Qué pasaría? Comenzó a admirar el cuidado que Draco ponía a sus cosas personales, pero también le dio miedo no poder estar muy acorde a eso, no se creía capaz de tanto orden, Draco rayaba en lo obsesivo a la hora de elegir cualquier cosa. Suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto culpable por entrometerse en asuntos ajenos y estar invadiendo la privacidad de Draco. —Accio Pociones—Dijo y un maletín rojo apareció, lo abrió encima de la cama y buscó las Pociones. Aquello no era un simple maletín. Era, más bien, el equipo que el mismísimo Severus Snape podría utilizar en sus clases, habían demasiados frascos, no podía encontrar la que Draco quería, así que terminó llevándose el maletín a su habitación. Cuando entró, Draco gimoteó como un niño afectado, para llamar su atención.

— ¡Cuánto has tardado! ¿Tan pocas neuronas tienes como para no poder encontrar un maletín que, por si fuera poco, es de color rojo intenso? —espetó hostilmente, para no perder la costumbre. Faltaba más, era su forma de darle a entender que solo ella lo hacía experimentar sentimientos y que no era un insensible como la mayoría seguro creía, pero eso solo lo sabría ella

—No te pases, inválido borracho_, Yonki _—Le señaló con aire amenazador—, podría abandonarte a tu suerte. Y, créeme, siendo como eres, no sobrevivirías tú solo ante una resaca combinada con drogas Muggles. Y mucho menos a lo que tu madre te dirá si se entera de esto, sé que no te gusta molestar a Narcissa, ¿Qué pasa si le digo como estas?

En eso tenía razón, no quería preocupar a su madre, de modo que Draco procuró mantener la boca cerrada Le ordenó algunas cosas más. Se tomó una poción para el dolor de cabeza y otra para el mareo. Después, tambaleándose, bajó las escaleras hasta el salón con la ayuda de Hermione.

Harry permanecía dormido en el piso, Blaise y Theo habían desaparecido, Hermione supo que habían huido al tener la oportunidad, de igual forma pensaba hacerlos pagar por su pequeña fiestecita

Draco movió a Harry con la pierna

— ¡Largo, Potter! —Dijo

—Draco, déjalo dormir

—Que se vaya a su cuarto, no quiero verlo tirado a mitad dela sala, además mi madre no tarda en llegar, si lo ve sabrá lo que paso

—Claro como ver tu aspecto no le dará una idea de eso… Además, me han contado que anoche estuviste de fiesta con él, muy divertido —añadió Hermione.

—Anoche pasaron muchas cosas que no recuerdo —aclaró Draco, contrariado. Volvió a fijar su mirada en el Gryffindor en el suelo.

Se estaba desatando la guerra final entre ambos, después de unas horas estarían firmando los papeles que los ataban para siempre y ninguno pensaba perder esa última pelea libre, de pronto una imagen pasó velozmente por la mente de Draco, dejándolo anonadado. Rígido, con los hombros tensos, giró su rostro hacia Hermione a cámara lenta y la señaló con el dedo. Su dedo temblaba mientras él lo sostenía en alto. — ¡Tú! —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que tragar saliva—. ¡Tú… me besaste anoche! —Gritó, fuera de sí. —Te aprovechaste que estaba tomado y me desvestiste en el baño y me estabas viendo como tu presa, lo recuerdo tenías una mirada de lujuria

Hermione sé sintió ruborizada lentamente, al tiempo que comenzaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Draco lo vio todo claro. Jamás se había sentido tan furioso. Si iba a hacer algo con Hermione al menos quería estar en sus cinco sentidos.

— ¡Te aprovechaste de mí porque estaba borracho! ¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione Jane Malfoy…? ¡Qué bajo has caído! —la acusó. —Si querías estar conmigo, podías esperar que estuviera sobrio, pero aprovecharte de mí de esa forma, jamás lo creí de ti; lo entiendo soy una tentación pero te creía más confiable que yo, me diste un sermón sobre chicas, pero solo querías violarme, querías a Draco Malfoy solo para ti —dijo señalando todo su cuerpo

Ella se volvió furiosa hacia él, dispuesta a afrontar la situación.

— ¡Cierra la boca, idiota! Fuiste tú quien me besó. Y no sabes lo horrible que fue. Besas mal, muy mal estando borracho, besas peor que Viktor, con ese beso no despertaste ni un poco de deseo sexual hacia tu persona —mintió descaradamente—. Y por si eso fuese poco, después te empeñaste en dormir conmigo. A pesar que te dije claramente que no. créeme lo último que deseo es violarte

— ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Veo que has tocado fondo. Eso es imposible. Yo nunca haría algo así. Además ¿Cómo que beso peor que el bruto de Krum?

—Ya, claro, también decías que eras la persona más refinada y que tu apellido era lo más importante en todo el jodido mundo mágico y mira cómo acabaste anoche o como está tu situación ahora, toda porque no sabes medir las cosas, siempre te excedes, ¿no fue por eso que peleaste ese día con tu Padre por una de tus fiestecitas?

—Fue culpa de los chicos, ellos trajeron todo eso, aquí el único inocente soy yo —Dijo señalándose

—Ninguno te metió ningún embudo en la boca para obligarte a beber. Empinaste el codo tú solito.

Draco se removió incomodo, ella había dicho que besaba peor que Viktor, eso significaba que el bruto aquel ya la había besado, eso no le gusto para nada, de hecho sentía que estaba perdiendo esa batalla y lo peor era que la palabra _"Te amo"_ parecía que había salido de su boca en las últimas horas. Realmente no estaba muy seguro de qué era cierto y qué era mentira. No recordaba bien lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero, si era cierto que había besado a Hermione y le había dicho eso, debería odiarse por toda la eternidad. Era, con diferencia, lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida. Sería la mancha negra sobre su pulcro expediente de indiferencia hacia las necesidades femeninas. El jamás se imaginó diciendo esa palabra, a alguien, era una palabra muy cursi y detonaba debilidad, pertenencia y Draco Malfoy no podía ser prisionero de nadie, aunque fuera cierto, no lo aceptaría aun. Mucho menos si ella solo lo veía como el que le tendió una trampa para atraparla, y ¿cómo no verlo así? incluso él se sentía de esa forma.

—Te odio —dijo, como conclusión —Sera mejor que Potter se levante pronto antes que llegue mi madre

Hermione se alarmo, busco la hora en el reloj. Draco tenía razón no faltaba mucho para que su verdugo personal llegara, toco el brazo de Harry e instintivamente se alejó, olía a alcohol mezclado con Marihuana, con mucha paciencia lentamente le hablo.

Harry abrió los ojos, la luz lo molestaba y el sonido quebraba sus tímpanos

— ¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto

—Tarde —contesto molesta —Debes Volver a la sala común

Harry asintió levantándose lentamente una risita tonta se asomaba por su rostro cuando salió rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy arrugo la cara cuando vio la invitación de la boda, la asistencia como lo marcaba era obligatoria, como si no tuviera suficiente lidiando con sus sentimientos encontrados por un lado la perdida de Draco, y por el otro lado también estaba el compromiso con Blaise, el chico había sido su amigo toda la vida, no le desagradaba pero jamás lo había visto de otra forma que no fuera un amigo.

— ¿preocupada? —Pregunto Daphne

—Molesta, es la palabra apropiada ¿Sabías todo esto? —Finalmente pregunto Pansy, acomodando su cabello

—No, bueno tal vez sí, pero como que tú digas,…. Daphne sabía todo… probablemente sabía demasiado

Se escucharon unas carcajadas por parte de las dos chicas

— ¡Está bien!, lo sabía pero era obvio que algo así pasaría, quizá no Granger pero terminaría pasando

—Pero no paso conmigo y eso me molesta

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y luego sonrió

—Míralo de esta forma, tampoco con Astoria y ella está más molesta que tú, te lo aseguro mi hermana está más loca que una cabra, mis padres se la llevaron esta mañana a petición de Lucius; no querían un espectáculo frente a todos

— ¡Claro! Realmente no estoy tan molesta, simplemente es la desilusión, ¿sabes cuantos años invertí en Draco?

—Más de los que alguien sano haría, pero aceptemos la verdad Granger tuvo tanta culpa como el mosquito que pico a Blaise

— ¿Cuál mosquito?

—Exacto ¿Cuál mosquito? Granger no tiene culpa de lo que ocurrió, quizá un poco de culpa, o la mitad

—Daphne ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

—Es culpa de Theo y Blaise, no sé dónde han aprendido un lenguaje extraño y oírlos hablar hace que se me peguen sus moditos, solo repite Pansy _Carpe Diem_. —Daphne cerró los ojos y respiro lentamente. —Que todo lo negativo salga

— _¿__Carpe Diem? _¿Por qué? —Pregunto Pansy imitando la posición de Daphne

—No lo sé, pero suena bien y según Theo relaja el cuerpo, tu solo dilo como si lo creyeras realmente

—Sabes que haremos trampa —Dijo Pansy sin dejar de ver a su compañera que parecía estar en una especie de trance o estado de paz

—Lo sé, ¡_Carpe Diem! _—Repitió —Todos nos atacaran ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?_¿_No ves que estoy en mis cinco minutos de tranquilidad?

—Porque a pesar de todo somos amigos, ¿sabes lo que está ocurriendo en los demás equipos?, somos pocos de Slytherin, la mayoría quiere agradar y hará lo necesario para hacerlo—dijo lo último un poco molesta —Odio que tener que hacer eso

La actitud de Pansy no dejaba margen para la más mínima duda

—Incluyéndote —Dijo Daphne abriendo los ojos —Creo que entiendo lo que dices —Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente.

—No tengo nada contra ustedes, pensando las cosas desde un punto de vista claro, sin Granger y Potter ustedes son mis amigos… Pero…

—Pero ellos son tu equipo ahora, y si la mayoría quiere hacerlo

—Exacto, no quiero pelear mucho menos con la comadreja Weasley, todo el día se la pasa hablando de Granger y su inteligencia, a tal punto que todos se pusieron nerviosos de ella, como buena Slytherin se cuándo tengo que retirarme y cuando tengo que ser más astuta que los demás

— ¿Lo has hablado con alguien más? —Pregunto Daphne abriendo los ojos de nuevo

—Se lo comenté a Blaise, solo me dijo: _Juega el juego hermosura_ —Repitió en un tono grave imitando la voz de Blaise — ¿Qué se supone eso de hermosura? ¿Desde cuando habla extraño?

—Simplemente deja de preocuparte, nosotros estaremos bien. Juega el juego veras que cuando esto termine habrán cosas que se sabrán, y por nosotros; bueno seguimos siendo amigos, somos pocos los Slytherin de ultimo año debemos ayudarnos a veces, como tú lo harás justo ahora conmigo

— ¿Lo hare? Espera ¿Qué se supone que hare? —Pregunto Pansy caminando al lado de Daphne

—Ayudarme a elegir un regalo que deje muerto a Draco.

— ¿Lencería? —Pregunto Pansy de forma curiosa — ¿No es extraño que le dé un regalo a Granger?

—Es una boda, todos dan regalos, he descubierto algo interesante en el mundo Muggle querida amiga Pansy —Daphne se detuvo pensativa —Realmente han sido varias cosas, pero la primera es que Hermione no es tan odiosa si la tratas y la segunda es que existen dos tipos de chicas en la vida_: Las descaradas y las zorras_

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambas son iguales —dijo Pansy mientras tomaba su bufanda y caminaba al lado de Daphne, no sabía a donde quería llevarla

—Claro que no son iguales, toma por ejemplo a nosotras, ambas sabemos que somos descaradas y quizá, solo quizá un poco zorras, pero las verdaderas Zorras, son aquellas que siempre dicen «Yo jamás haría eso» O peor aún: _«__La verdad es que ese chico no me Gusta mucho. Me van más los intelectuales__»_. Y todo esto mientras babea a escondidas muy cautelosamente disfrutan viendo un buen cuerpo, como si semejantes palabras pudieran ocultar el verdadero hecho

.

—Sigo sin comprender —Dijo Pansy

—Solo digo que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, jugaste bien tu relación con Draco, fuiste descarada, pero jamás zorra y debes admitir que Granger no hizo absolutamente nada

— ¿Dices que Granger es la zorra? —Pregunto confundida Pansy

—No, solo digo que perdiste frente alguien digno y que es digno saber reconocerlo, como también lo es llorar por perder a alguien que querías mucho, no diré nada sabes; Draco siempre dice que llorar es de débiles, pero te aseguro que él también ha llorado alguna vez. No es nada de lo que uno tenga que avergonzarse. —Dijo Daphne de forma amable limpiando una lagrima del rostro de su amiga —Entonces busquemos algo que haga que todo esto valga la pena

Pansy sonrió ligeramente

—Realmente te volviste loca —Aseguro la morena. —Muy loca

—Quizá pero Granger me dijo algo un día:

_**¿**__**Qu**__**é**__** hacer un d**__**í**__**a en momentos de estr**__**é**__**s y Caos? **_

1. Respira hondo

2. Cuenta hasta diez

3. Come chocolate, mientras lloras con una comedia romántica

—Lo último no lo entendí, pero si podemos tratar de distraernos, después de todo Draco ha sido nuestro amigo demasiado tiempo, no podemos perdernos su funeral —Daphne sonrió y agito las manos en el aire

—Realmente has enloquecido amiga, pero tienes razón, lo mejor es despedirme de Draco con una sonrisa, al final me casare con Blaise y seguiremos viéndonos y seria incomodo si quiero matarlo cada vez que lo vea, y él nunca me prometió nada, creo que es tiempo que deje el pasado donde debe estar.

-.-.-.-.-.

Harry salió del baño sentía que la cabeza le dolía, no recordaba mucho de la noche salvo haber tomado unos vasos de whisky de fuego

— ¿Te divertiste? —Pregunto Ron

— ¡Joder! No hagas eso Ron, no salgas de la nada —Dijo Harry parpadeando visiblemente aturdido

Ron se a cerco a Harry

— ¿Pero a que hueles? —dijo apartándose

—Olvida el olor ¿Has hablado con Ginny? —Pregunto comenzando a vestirse

—Hable con ella —Ron se acostó en la cama más cercana —Me dijo que habían terminado ¿Quieres contarme algo?

Harry pensó unos segundos antes de hablar no estaba seguro que le había dicho Ginny, no quería que las cosas terminarán por mal interpretarse

—Pues terminamos, descubrimos que queríamos cosas diferentes—dijo buscando sus lentes

— ¿Planeas realmente ir a esa tontería?

—Ron, solo por esta vez podrías fingir que te alegras por Hermione, escuche que tu madre vendrá

—Mi madre, está loca, dice que quiere ayudar a Hermione a lucir _"Hermosa"_ ya debe de estar con ella y con la bruja Malfoy

—Ron, no lo digas así—Lo regaño Harry. —Ella ha sido muy amable

Harry termino de abrochar su camisa.

— ¿No piensas cambiarte? Es obligatorio ir al menos que sea algo de fuerza mayor

—Me da igual, iré así como estoy

―Vale, lo he pillado, deja el sarcasmo ―dijo―. ¿Por qué estás aquí, si no piensas arreglarte?

Ron enarco una ceja y sonrió

—Venga tampoco te pongas así, ¡joder Harry! Te enojas por todo, solo quería poder hablar contigo, ¿Qué tal todo con ustedes y este dichoso proyectó?

—Bien, Nott ha preparado un diseño de ventas con ayuda de Zabini que promete, ¿qué tal el de ustedes?—Pregunto Harry

―A tanto no llego, tío, no entiendo eso de los números sabes que se me dan fatal ―Ron se encogió de hombros―. Pero el caso es que también tenemos algo preparado

—Disculpen. —La voz de Neville los interrumpió—Harry creo que Nott te estaba buscando

—Sera mejor que no hagas esperar a tu nuevo amigo

— ¡Ron!

—Lo sé, solo bromeaba salúdalo de mi parte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco se removía incomodo

— ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me desesperas —Pidió Hermione—Mejor ponte a hacer algo antes que tu madre aparezca por esa puerta, dijo que vendría después del medio día

Draco clavo sus ojos grises en ella y luego sonrió

— ¿Por qué no pruebas a levantarte tú del sofá y así haces un poco de ejercicio? Engordarás como sigas sin moverte. Y el vestido no te quedara —Sonrió en tono burlón

Hermione bufó, hastiada.

—Mi anatomía es perfecta por pura naturaleza; no tengo nada que corregir. Tú, en cambio, sí deberías comenzar a replantearte algunos retoques, ¡que buena falta te hacen!, puedo ver un poco de grasa, es una lástima con lo que te gusta presumir de tu cuerpo.

Draco se estaba poniendo furioso. Detestaba aquel tono de superioridad con el que hablaba la chica. Era repugnantemente informal y sin un poco de respeto o miedo hacia su persona, como la mayoría de las personas le hablaban eso lo confundía mucho.

—Ayer, cuando me besaste, no parecías pensar lo mismo. De hecho juraría que querías comerme con la mirada.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza. No le gustaba que la atacase de aquel modo tan… sucio. Ella estaba en desventaja.

Draco sonrió ante la reacción de la chica aunque no sentía que hubiera ganado, porque seguía sin recordar qué había ocurrido exactamente en aquel maldito cuarto de baño. Suspiró, abatido. Era duro soportar aquella tortura. Pronto entraría su madre y quien sabe quién más y comenzaría a hablar de cosas que él no quería saber. Entonces, por increíble que pudiese parecer, despegó sus posaderas del sofá y se levantó. Lo hizo despacio, pero lo hizo. Le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de profundo odio contenido, antes de dirigirse con largos traspiés hacia el cuarto. Una vez allí, se sentó a la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué narices no se acordaba de nada, porque ella lo veía de esa forma? Busco entre sus cosas esperando que Hermione no hubiera revisado nada, cuando entro a buscar las Pociones, encontró la caja en su lugar suspiro aliviado, no estaba seguro si debía darle el collar, abrió lentamente y desprendió los anillos que venían justo al dije, eran una reliquia familiar, se suponía que él debía darle un anillo a la chica que fuera a ser su esposa, y el usar el otro como símbolo de ser una pareja aceptada por los Malfoy, jamás creyó poder entregárselo a Astoria.

En su perfecta vida como un Malfoy no ocurrían esas cosas. Allí lo tenía todo bajo control. Jamás le sorprendía ningún acontecimiento, nunca nada se salía de los límites establecidos. Pero desde ese día, des del día en que choco con Hermione todo había perdido control, su vida había dado un giro completo, Hermione lo llevaba a unos extremos que no creía que existieran antes. Cerró los ojos y la sonrisa de Hermione se apareció en sus pensamientos.

En realidad no era tan fea; no, más bien pasaba por ser una chica normalita tirando a guapa. Bastante guapa. Tenía una nariz graciosa y los ojos grandes, alargados y expresivos. Su piel era cuidada (de forma natural, al parecer jamás la había visto usar productos de belleza) y era sumamente suave. Eso a él le gustaba. Las pieles suaves eran su debilidad. De su anatomía no podía decir mucho. Solo sabía una cosa: que era delgada y sumamente sexy. Pero, como vestía con anchas sudaderas que le tapaban el culo, nadie se percataba. Y eso estaba bien, antes se burlaba de ella por su forma de vestir, ahora no quería que nadie más notara lo que había debajo de esa ropa demasiado grande que ella usaba, el solo pensar en sus muslos y en la forma de su hermosos senos lo hicieron sonreír. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¡Ah, sí! Porque quería sentirse menos culpable por haberse besado con ella, haberle dicho posiblemente que la amaba y haberse comportado como el idiota que ella odiaba. Pero si lo pensaba bien jamás le había dado asco la chica (solo un poco, quizá en el pasado). La verdadera razón por la que la detestaba era por su origen, ese siempre había sido el problema, a la hora de vivir —como si alguno de ellos tuviera la culpa— y aquel modo desvergonzado e impertinente que tenía de hablarle, la forma en que se defendía de, él, o defendía a sus amigos, recordó a Weasley y eso lo molesto. Se levantó, se dirigió a al baño y escurrió el paño con el que Hermione le había cubierto la frente en la mañana. Mientras cerraba el grifo del agua fría, oyó una voz y se giró bruscamente.

Hermione y Draco se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

—Vete —le ordenó, sin un atisbo de duda en el tono de su voz. Estaba cansado y no quería discutir sabía que podía decir algo malo

—Te queda bien, la barba—señaló ella—Te hace ver más maduro de lo que eres, incluso juraría que me gustas un poco

Draco dio un paso a atrás. Sollozó. Aquello era demasiado, la atrajo hacia a él y la levanto al vuelo

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora, borracho?

—A veces puedo ser tierno —Dijo con una sonrisa

—Ya, claro, perdone, Majestad, lo había olvidado. —dijo ella en tono burlón mientras trataba de no perder el equilibrio.

—Tengo Algo para ti

— ¿Qué es Malfoy?

Draco beso su mano antes de entregarle el anillo.

—No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, eso sería ridículo dadas las circunstancia, es una promesa—dijo colocando el anillo en su dedo —una promesa entre nosotros, de no matarnos mutuamente mientras dormimos

—Que romántico—dijo con ironía Hermione, pero sabía que Draco se había esforzado en esas pocas palabras. —Prometo no matarte mientras duermes —dijo Hermione poniendo el otro anillo en el dedo de Draco.

Justo a tiempo. Narcissa entro con un grupo de mujeres entre ellas Molly Weasley que parecía feliz, Hermione abrazo a la matriarca de los Weasley no se sentía tan sola con ella a su lado, siempre la considero como una segunda madre y que ella estuviera ahí la hacía sentir segura.

— ¿porque sigues aquí? —Pregunto Narcissa a su hijo —Vamos, ve a arreglarte a algún otro lado, no te quiero cerca hasta que sea la hora

—Pe...Pero. Madre

—Dije fuera —Narcissa señalo la salida

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry encontró a Daphne junto con los demás, estaban sonriendo entonces se percató de Pansy

—Harry Potter, creí que habías muerto, pero tu cara dice que falto poco —Bromeo Blaise

—Hola —Saludo tímidamente Pansy a Harry

Harry devolvió el saludo de forma cortes, sintiéndose extraño ante la chica

—Pansy me ha dicho algo interesante, está loca por ti —Dijo Daphne

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto la chica — ¿Cuándo dije eso? —Pregunto alarmada Pansy al notar la mirada seria de todos.

Todos comenzaron a reír

— ¡_Carpe Diem! —_Dijo Daphne—Quiten esas caras, son tan aburridos a veces

— ¿Entonces apostaremos? —Dijo Blaise —Apuesto mil galeones que seran dos días de amor y después a lo normal

—Eso es tan cruel Blaise, apostar por cuanto tiempo tu amigo no hará algo tonto, anótame mil galeones a que será en una semana —Contesto Daphne

—Son muy optimistas, conozco a Mione será mañana, anota lo mismo que Daphne —dijo Harry

— ¡Joder! Me dejan sin opciones, pero confiare en nuestro amigo cuatro días antes que Hermione le arroje algo—Dijo Theo sacando el dinero

Pansy se quedó sorprendida por la forma en que estaban hablando tan animadamente todos, era muy diferente a la forma en que se trataban en su equipo, quizá porque esos eran sus amigos, pero pudo percatar que incluso Potter parecía disfrutar con sus bromas y no se le pasó desapercibida la forma en que había dicho Daphne en lugar de Greengrass.

—¿No participas Pansy?—Pregunto Theo Abrazándola de una forma muy confianzuda para su gusto, de todos los chicos de Slytherin Theodore Nott no era precisamente amigo de ninguno, siempre fue del tipo callado que opinaba de vez en cuando en algo, Draco había dicho una vez que era un capullo desde que su padre fue a Azkaban, pero el Theodore Nott frente a ella parecía estar disfrutando realmente de la compañía de todos, eso la incomodo un poco sentía que tal vez no encajaba en ese grupo que ellos habían formado.

—Vamos pequeña Princesa, juega no puede ser peor que lo que dijo Harry, el acaba de decir que hoy mismo se querrán matar, nada puede ser peor que eso

—Déjala ya —Dijo Daphne —Ella aun es inocente a tus juegos retorcidos

Daphne noto la mirada de su amiga quizá no había sido buena idea llevarla con los demás, parecía que estaba sufriendo y eso la entristecía. Pansy no había tenido la culpa de haberse enamorado de Draco, como sabía que Hermione no tenía la culpa que las cosas hubieran terminado así, sabía que lo mejor para su amiga era cerrar ese capítulo y continuar y sabía que necesitaba, chocolates y una comedia romántica, (luego averiguaría lo que era la comedia romántica)

—Vale, lo siento —Theo se disculpó —Chicos los dejo mi acompañante está aquí y no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama —Dijo viendo en dirección donde Luna estaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius, sonrió cuando los periodistas llegaron, Hogwarts seria el epicentro de toda la atención mediática que estaba ocurriendo

—Esto es lo que dicen, hacer las cosas con estilo, querido Lucius—Dijo el ministro

—Este es el evento del año, ¿has visto los reporteros? —Pregunto Lucius emocionado.

El ministro sonrió satisfecho.

—He oído que has tenido Problemas con algunas personas, al parecer no están muy contentos con esta boda, muchos piensan que es un plan de tu parte para ganar la simpatía de nuevo.

— Calumnias de personas envidiosas —contesto el hombre. —Te lo aseguro, todo lo que dicen son mentiras, seguro es Greengrass y unos cuantos que no les agrada la idea que vuelva a los negocios, en momentos así es cuando uno descubre quienes tienen esa chispa para sobresalir, simplemente tienen miedo de que pueda volver a renacer el apellido Malfoy de nuevo

—Cual sea el Caso hoy comienza un nuevo reto para tu familia, ahora deben convencer a todos que esto que está pasando es amor. Solo así los rumores terminaran. Y ninguno de tus enemigos podrá tocar a ninguno de ustedes, de hacerlo se metería en muchos problemas, Hermione Granger es muy querida ha luchado valientemente por los derechos de todos los magos, tenerla a ella es tener un escudo, pero cuidado debes cuidarla muy bien, no vaya a ser que te lo quiten

Hermione estaba alucinada toda la escuela estaba transformada todos los retratos se habían puesto sus mejores galas, incluso se sorprendió cuando vio a Nick casi decapitado, tuvo miedo de preguntar si Peeves seguía igual o habrían hecho algo al respecto, dirigidos mirada a su vestido, era de un blanco perla, con un toque sencillo, se había sorprendido cuando Molly se había presentado esa tarde junto a Narcissa, pero saber que estaba ahí para ayudarla y apoyándola fue suficiente para ella. Salió de la torre todo el castillo estaba decorado en lo que a su parecer era una exageración, demasiados adornos blancos, verdes, rojos y plateados el techo estaba hechizado y cambiaba de paisaje y cada uno era más cursi que el anterior ¿de quién habría sido la idea de todo eso?

—Te ves Hermosa —Dijo Molly con una lagrima —Muy hermosa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, vestía un traje de gala negro con una playera blanca (seguramente de seda carísima) una corbata negra y no podían faltar los gemelos de oro en forma de serpiente en sus muñequeras, Hermione noto que se había dejado un poco la barba de una forma que lo hacía ver sexi, Hermione tenía muchos pensamientos sobre como quitarle toda esa ropa a el chico.

—Hermione, te tengo una sorpresa —dijo Draco tomando su mano.

Hermione alzo su vista incrédula, entonces los vio en las escaleras, ahí estaban sus padres, con una sonrisa, su madre se limpiaba una lágrima y su padre a pesar de sonreír lanzaba miradas asesinas al rubio.

—Pe...¿Pero cómo es posible? —Pregunto Hermione

—Aquí el joven, fue por nosotros, estas en problemas, muchos problemas usaste magia en nosotros y por si fuera poco te estas casando —dijo su padre, abrazándola.

Draco la aparto un poco y sonrió de forma que ni el creyó un poco, estaba tenso y nervioso sobre todo por la mirada del señor Granger parecía mandarle

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La ceremonia fue sencillamente abrumadora, después de unas palabras del ministro sobre el amor e igualdad y resaltar el gran esfuerzo que se estaba realizando. Hermione se sintió como en una campaña de reelección donde ella y Draco eran la atracción principal para los votantes.

Draco sintió una opresión cuando fue su turno de pronunciar los votos de su unión frente a todos, sentía que las manos le temblaban y que su voz no salía como él, lo había planeado

—_Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy dela casa de Los Malfoy, el primero con el nombre en mi familia; prometo_ —Se detuvo no recordaba lo que seguía —_Prometo estar con Hermione Jane Granger en todo momento, jamás irme o alejarme sin…ella y que ella será siempre lo primero en mi vida. Y así juntar ambas casas para la prosperidad y bienestar de ambas_ —finalizo

Hermione puso una cara de sorpresa y a la vez una sonrisa se quería escapar por sus labios. Draco había pronunciado los votos que ya nadie usaba, los votos que se utilizaban en el siglo pasado y los había pronunciado un poco mal, todos estaban viendo.

—_Te equivocaste_ —Susurro a Draco y puso una sonrisa nerviosa

—Su Turno Señorita Granger —Dijo Kingsley

Hermione estaba asustada, sabia de los votos entre las familias y las promesas que conllevaban pero hacía más de cien años que nadie los usaba, usarlos antes significaba que ambos clanes mágicos se juntaban por un bien común y ninguno podría romper esa confianza

—_Yo Hermione Jane Granger de los Granger, la primera con el nombre en mi familia; prometo estar con Draco Lucius Malfoy en todo momento, jamás irme o alejarme sin él y que él será siempre lo primero en mi vida. Y así juntar ambas casas para la prosperidad y el bien común entre ellas, como prometo ser fiel y que Draco Lucius Malfoy será lo más importante, si rompiera estos juramentos—_se detuvo no estaba segura de proseguir, era culpa de Draco por equivocarse al decir los votos — _Si rompiera estos juramentos pagare con mi vida _—concluyo dando un suspiro prolongado y recibiendo un casto beso de Draco como dictaba la costumbre hacia cien años.

El ministro aplaudió y ambos jóvenes se besaron de nuevo esta vez el beso fue más intenso, para que las cámaras captaran ese amor tan fuerte que había en ellos, si iban a actuar en ese circo al menos lo harían bien.

Los presentes aplaudieron la mayoría por obligación, mientras Rita Skeeter no perdía detalle alguno, tomando fotos en todos los ángulos.

— ¿Señor Malfoy está feliz por esto? —Pregunto una vez que pudo agarrar A solas a Lucius—Saben lo que dicen de esto, ¿Es verdad que planean colgarse de la popularidad de Hermione Granger ahora Malfoy, para revivir el de por si hundido apellido Malfoy?

Lucius le dirigió una mirada seria y penetrante

—Creo que usted solo dice tonterías

— ¿Qué significa eso que dice? —Pregunto Narcissa

Lucius maldijo bajo y le dirigió a la periodista una cara de odio

—No prestes atención, ven vayamos con los invitados —Dijo apartando a su mujer del lugar, sabía que tenía que contarle la verdad, pero no era el momento para hacerlo.

Rita Skeeter sonrió mientras tomaba notas, ahí había una noticia más grande y estaba decidida a descubrir toda la verdad, aunque la verdad está muy sobrevalorada

«Interesante» Pensó viendo a la nueva pareja Malfoy caminar saludando a las personas «Muy interesante»

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Hermione agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

— ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió deteniéndose

— ¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó Draco con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar

Draco la vio de reojo

— ¿Acaso ahora que eres la Señora Malfoy me Prohibirás hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que mi esposa lucha por la libertad e igualdad pero que no me permite respirar libremente

Hermione le miró Molesta y reanudó la marcha

—No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta. Que estés haciéndolo

Draco rio con ganas

—Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me molesta tu cara y no me quejo. —Dijo —De hecho me molesta mucho ¿Qué pensaba mi madre, arreglándote así? Todos te están viendo mucho

— ¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que es el único que puede verse bien! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque lo dudes —Dijo deteniéndose y saludando a algunas personas con su mejor sonrisa de fotografía

—Gracias por el halago, nena —respondió Draco con un deje de satisfacción.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos consternada.

— ¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo. —Y ahora este chico guapo te pertenece, alégrate sales ganando en cambio yo —Dijo viéndola—No todo se puede en este vida

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.

— ¡Merlin Bendito, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.

Draco sonrió con más ganas que nunca.

—Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó, haciendo hincapié en el asunto y que era la fiesta de su boda. —Disfruta ser el centro de atención señora Malfoy

— ¡Cállate! —gritó ella, nerviosa

—Odio esta ropa —dijo Draco comenzando a quitarse el saco

—Ya, pues tú no traes un ridículo vestido y un peinado así que agradecería que dejaras de tratar de arruinar más el día

-.-.-.-.-

Pansy camino con elegancia y un poco de pena, algo que no se notó ya que lo disimulaba muy bien

—Mejor no —Dijo deteniéndose —Es extraño

—No, no lo es —Dijo Daphne empujándola —Solo dirás hola, soy la ex de tu ahora esposo, pero no te preocupes que no planeo nada con él, de hecho debemos platicar sobre él un día

—Tú estás loca Daphne, no le diré eso

—Entonces simplemente salúdalos —Dijo Daphne empujando a su amiga

Pansy Parkinson bebió el trago que tenía entre las manos y con mucho valor se acercó a ellos

«No me lo puedo creer. ¡No me puedo creer que no me acuerde de cómo es! ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde cómo es? A ver: su lengua ha estado en mi boca muchas veces tranquilizate Pansy» Pensó al ver a Draco de cerca

—Hola —Saludo de forma tímida

Hermione sonrió y la saludo

—¡Hey Hermione! —Daphne le susurro algo al oído y luego sonrieron ambas

—Pero salúdalo —Dijo Daphne

Draco asintió con la cabeza

—Te ves bien Parkinson —dijo con una sonrisa de lado — ¿Nerviosa?

—Confundida, es la palabra que yo usaría

—No lo estés, después de todo somos amigos todos, bueno no todos no puedo ser amigo de bobo Potter o el pobretón aunque me lancen mil crucius

—La fiesta —Dijo Hermione —Parecías muy amigo de Harry

—Es verdad, falta nuestra fiesta ya tuviste la tuya en la guarida de los leones, pero aun no has probado lo que es una fiesta con las serpientes —dijo Daphne sonriendo —Te lo aseguro es muy divertido.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente a Pansy y ella se sintió aún más nerviosa Daphne tenía razón no era insoportable, quizá era tiempo de dejar el rencor atrás

—Hermione ¿tienes la foto? —Pregunto Daphne —Te pedí una foto ¿La conseguiste?

—Bu..Bueno.. La foto una foto. Bueno, de acuerdo, no es una foto en ella no se le ve la cara. De hecho, es imposible ver su cara, porque la foto es —Merlín— de su culo desnudo. —Dijo completamente roja

Daphne se dobló de risa

— ¿Cómo no pudiste tomarle una foto?

—Draco jamás se deja tomar una foto —se defendió la leona —Ya no quiero hablar del tema.

Draco enarco una ceja, ¿el culo de quien tenía Hermione retratado?, mejor dicho de que hablaban esas dos, debía alejar a su inocente esposa de las garras de Daphne y posiblemente de Pansy antes que la desviaran por el mal camino.

-.-.-.-.

Harry y Blaise se miraron fijamente, lo que Theo les acababa de decir era preocupante

— ¡Hijos de Puta! —Dijo Blaise —si me entero quien fue lo mato al carbón, pudieron hacerle algo a las chicas

—Supongamos que fue cualquiera de los demás o que hay alguien más —Dijo Theo

—No jodas, eso sería demasiado

—Pero no sucedió nada, lo mejor es estar preparados siempre—Dijo Harry —Quien haya sigo puede volver y me interesa poco si el ministerio se enoja le lanzare unos hechizos

—San Potter se portara Mal —dijo Blaise

—Pero si fue alguien de otro equipo se llevaran una sorpresa muy grande —dijo riendo con malicia Theo —Una gran sorpresa

— ¿Esas son Pansy y Granger? —Pregunto Blaise —Draco tiene cara de querer morirse

—No solo el, Weasley tiene cara de querer asesinar a alguien —Dijo Theo señalando la mesa donde estaba Ron con Ginny

—Miren ahí vienen —Dijo Harry sonriendo al ver a Daphne con Pansy

—Muy divertidas ¿Algo interesante? —Pregunto Blaise

—Un poco —dijo Daphne tomando un trago de su copa

—Si me disculpan, Luna me ha de estar esperando dije que volvería pronto, a diferencia de ustedes yo si traigo compañía —Theo se alejó de ellos, aunque sabía que todavía tenían cosas de las que hablar no era el momento, con un rápido movimiento observo a todos escaneando al posible o posibles sospechosos, a la izquierda vio a Deán Thomas acompañado de Seamus Finnigan, después a Zacharias Smith el chico de Hufflepuff nunca le había agradado, después Susan Bones, la chica sin duda era lista, concentro su mirada en Hannah Abbott esa chica podía ser peligrosa. Theo pensó en todos y mentalmente anoto algo mientras sonreía a Luna

—Lamento hacerte esperar —Dijo y continúo con su observación discretamente.

-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Por qué terminaste con Harry? —Pregunto Ron molesto

—Supéralo hermanito, no es el momento ni el lugar, deberías estar feliz por Herms, hoy es su día especial y tú quieres arruinarlo con esa cara

— ¿Por qué debería estar feliz? ¿Por qué está echando a perder su vida? ¿O porque ahora es intima de todas las serpientes?

—Oh quizá porque ella parece feliz y eres su amigo, si está equivocada el tiempo lo dirá de momento has lo que hacen los amigos, ve y felicítala

—No iré —Dijo Ron

—Ronald Billius Weasley, te eduque mejor que esto —Dijo Molly viendo seriamente a su hijo —Ahora iras y felicitaras a Hermione, ella siempre ha sido buena contigo y no serás un mal agradecido es tu amiga así que ve a hora mismo.

-.-.-.-.

Los padres de Hermione rápidamente entablaron plática con los Weasley, Ron la veía a la distancia y la felicito obligado por su madre

—Felicidades, entraste a un nido de víboras —Dijo fuerte para que Draco lo escuchara

— ¿Celoso Weasley? Acéptalo ella es mía

—No sé qué hiciste Malfoy, pero esto —Señalo —Un día se terminara, felicidades Hermione —Dijo de forma fría antes de volver con Ginny.

Hermione dirigió na mirada desafiante a Draco

—No hagas eso, Ron es mi Amigo

—Nena, debes buscar mejores amigos

—Te juro que a veces te odio Draco Malfoy, no me llames "nena"

—No hace falta que lo jures, Nena, Vamos sé que te gusta cuando te digo así; aunque trates de ocultarlo —Puso los ojos en blanco. Con resolución se acercó a ella. Sus relucientes ojos grises se clavaron en los de Hermione como dos dagas afiladas.

— ¡Draco, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunto la madre de Hermione

— ¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias! —Dijo y dio un beso a Hermione —Como puede ver todo va bien «Se lo juro bajo pacto de sangre si es necesario», añadió mentalmente. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

Draco se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones rubios sin demasiado interés. Observo todo a su alrededor era más que obvio que su madre habida decidido toda la decoración a, él esas cosas no le iban pero no le gustaba mucho él era sumamente detallista con todo, lo único que le agrado era el vestido de Hermione, era sencillo y resaltaba su belleza la hacía ver más hermosa aun, pero eso tampoco le estaba gustando menos a la hora de bailar, pudo soportar verla bailar con Potter y los de más pero cuando casi media escuela y agregados la tocaron quiso lanzarles algunos imperdonables a todos ellos. Suspiro por el hecho de tener que ser Cortes con las personas estaba odiando todo eso, quería irse a su cuarto y dormir, la cabeza comenzaba a doler de tanto sonreír a desconocidos

— ¿Idiota? —Preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—. Espero que estés listo para la foto y terminar con esto

Draco suspiró tras escuchar a Hermione a su lado. No contestó. Finalmente Hermione tomo su brazo, ligeramente asustada por la mirada perdida que parecía tener el rubio

— ¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo serio.

— ¿Oír qué?

—Te estaba llamando.

—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota»y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a la comadreja Weasley

Hermione permaneció un instante con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de oír. —Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

— ¿No tenías prisa? —pregunto sonriendo

—Uffff —Bufo Hermione caminando a su lado —Por cierto Daphne y Pansy me dieron un regalo, especial para ti —Dijo en tono travieso. —Pero no creo que puedas verlo en vista que no te apuras, al parecer es con encajes negros —susurro a su oído

—Debiste haberme dicho eso hace veinte minutos —le reprocho —Bien pudiéramos deshacernos de toda esta gente, ven vamos —dijo tomándola del brazo

—Pero tus padres no esperan

Draco dio un gruñido de frustración, en su mente se podía imaginar el regalo que le esperaba, malditos retratos familiares y la cortesía, casi corrió con tal de librarse de todos ellos y poder estar a solas con Hermione.

.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry tomo la mano de Daphne mientras corrían hacia un aula vacía

—Esto está prohibido —dijo la chica

—Nadie se dará cuenta —dijo Harry —besándola

—Espera, ¿No estas saliendo con la hermana de la comadreja?

—Ya no —dijo tratando de recuperar el control

Él pareció dudar cuando Daphne hizo un mohín y luego comenzó a besar su

Cuello, ascendiendo hacia la parte baja de la mandíbula lentamente, hasta terminar el Camino de besos en sus labios, momento en el cual Harry perdió el poco control que Le quedaba y cogió a Daphne entre sus brazos, colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus Piernas sin dejar de besarla. Ella emitió un débil gemido en respuesta cuando las frías Manos de Harry acariciaron su espalda bajo el vestido, provocándole un escalofrío…

—Tienes cuerpo de jugador de Quidditch —murmuro mientras dibujaba círculos en la espalda de Harry —Fuertes, robustos y esplendidos

— ¿Enserio?

Daphne asistió, mientras sus labios volvían a apoderarse de los del chico

Harry sabía que quería decir muchas cosas. Las palabras aguardaban en la punta de su lengua, pero no deseaba asustarla con palabras de amor, parecía un adolecente perdidamente enamorado, y antes de ser consiente había quitado la parte superior del vestido de Daphne dejando al descubierto su tersa piel, a Harry se le seco la boca cuando vio los pechos de Daphne los tenía tan grandes y firmes, como los de una mujer. Sonrió satisfecho y se abalanzó sobre ellos, atrapando los pezones con los labios primero y los dientes después y provocando que la respiración de la chica se volviera entrecortada.

Ella respondió agarrando la cabeza del chico, instándolo a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que sus caderas se empezaban a mover a delante y atrás sobre el chico.

Daphne seguía frotándose contra Harry quien sonrió antes de volver a descender sobre sus pechos. Esta vez los lamió con deleite y empezó a deslizar la lengua por su abdomen, centrándose en el ombligo y descendiendo hasta el borde del vestido. Desabrochó esta última prenda y se la quitó

Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Daphne no pudo evitar suspirar de anticipación

Se llevó las manos al cinturón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnudo y visiblemente excitado. Con suavidad, separó de golpe las piernas de la chica y la penetró en un sólo movimiento, haciendo que ella gritara por la sorpresa. Daphne no respondió aunque su mirada expresaba que lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de parecerse al dolor. Agarró al chico por el cuello y la obligó a besarla, al tiempo que él iba acelerando sus embestidas. Sus bocas eran en ese momento un concierto de gemidos ahogados por sus lenguas. Harry empujaba una y otra vez, emitiendo gemidos roncos

— ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto Harry dándole un beso y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

La atmósfera estaba cargada y el calor se empezaba a hacer insoportable. Los gemidos de la pareja resonaban contra los muros del Aula vacía La chica gritó y Harry emitió un ronco gemido cuando sintió como ella llegaba al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo. La respiración de Harry era agitada le costaba respirar su pecho subía y bajaba a duras penas, al igual que el de la chica. Harry sonrió y Daphne le dio un pequeño beso. Quizá aún era muy pronto para decirle algo a la chica de sentimientos, pero lo haría eventualmente

* * *

.

-.-.-.-.-.

— ¿Dónde está el regalo? —Pregunto Draco cuando al fin estuvieron solos

Hermione rio antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar las corriendo las escaleras. Draco bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada. —No corras —Grito mientras terminaba de quitarse la ropa con sumo cuidado la doblo fue entonces cuando Hermione volvió a entrar

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió las piernas de Hermione, con el conjunto que al parecer Pansy y Daphne le habían regalado. Aún estaba conmocionado, no lograba sacar esa imagen tan sexi de su cabeza

Hermione rio por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior, con descaro.

—No lo hagas, por favor —dijo Draco sorprendiéndose por usar la palabra por favor y por qué sintió que su estómago comenzaba a doler

— ¿Es que no te gusta lo que vez, «cariño»? —Dijo Hermione haciendo un mohín

—Me encanta, pero justamente, hoy no me siento bien, recuérdame matar a Zabini y los demás por la fiesta

—Es una lástima que aun estés mal ¿Quieres que te cuide? —Hermione se acercó a el

Draco trago pesado y asintió como niño pequeño, Hermione lo llevo hasta la cama

—Los matare —Dijo fuerte acostándose, la cabeza le dolía demasiado, los odiaba porque tenía frente a, él a Hermione con poca ropa y el simplemente solo podía pensar en no salir corriendo al baño

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo ella, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado, aun. Las muestras de cariño de ese tipo seguían siendo un poco extrañas para él.

—Duerme, que algo me dice que las cosas se pondrán muy movidas a partir de ahora y necesitamos que todos estén bien —Dijo acostándose a su lado acomodándose en sus brazos, dándole un beso

—Buenas noches señora Malfoy

— ¿Es que quieres acabar con mi vida social? —dijo ofendida—. No pienso dejar que me digan señora aún estoy muy joven

Draco sonrió

—He Dicho buenas noches señora Malfoy —Repitió dándole un beso

_«Tal vez_, pensó, _las cosas van a ir a mi manera». _Draco sonrió mientras sentía a Hermione en sus brazos

_«No mires Hermione, no pienses»—_ se dijo a sí misma. —«_Hagas lo que hagas, no mires, no mires, no mires a Draco Malfoy»_

Con suerte, pensó, podría dormir sin pensar en realmente violar al rubio, últimamente sentía ganas de estar con el todo el tiempo y eso la molestaba, se sentía sucia y pervertida, realmente había querido besarlo hasta que el mundo se acabara, pero la cara del chico le decía que realmente había hecho un esfuerzo por participar en todo ese espectáculo, Hermione suspiro y sonrió porque sabía que lo había hecho por ella y por su madre, por ver feliz a Narcissa había soportado a todas esas personas . Hermione estaba comenzando a comprender las actitudes del chico, después de todo quizá si podrían sobrevivir juntos, toco el primer anillo que Draco le había dado lo sentía más íntimo que el que había recibido en la boda, el gran anillo Malfoy la abrumaba demasiado, mientras el otro era sencillo y lindo y había una promesa en él. Se acercó más a Draco aspirando su suave aroma quizá otro día lo violaría realmente. El corazón de Hermione se hundió. Porque ahora sabía dos cosas con absoluta certeza:

Una era que, a pesar de todo sentía algo muy fuerte por Draco, las cosas no iban a ir a su manera, que estar juntos sería más difícil de lo que creyó porque a ninguno le gustaba perder. La otra era que algo extraño había ocurrido el día que cumplido años, había algo extraño en todo eso. Recordó las palabras de Draco mientras bebían:

_—Esto sabe bien, no es tan fuerte como el whisky de fuego_

_No habían bebido más de dos botellas, sabía que Draco estaba acostumbrado a sus fiestas y excesos, dos botellas no debieron suponer un problema, pero habían terminado ebrios y en el caso de ella había pasado algo más, se movió instintivamente acercándose más a Draco pensando las cosas_

_—Nena, deja de moverte tanto —Dijo Draco medio dormido —Me estas torturando _

_Hermione giro su cuerpo y se percató que su trasero estaba pegado a Draco sonrió al ver la cara del chico. Era un poema a la frustración sexual _

_—Lo siento —dijo Hermione volviéndose a acomodar esta vez abrazo a Draco como almohada. _

— ¿Ves? —Dijo orgullosamente Draco —Te gusta que te diga así— sonrió triunfal antes de volver a acomodarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minerva Mcgonagall ingreso a su oficina estaba cansada le parecía que había sido un espectáculo más que una boda y eso la molestaba

— _¿Qué te aflige minerva?_ —Pregunto el retrato de Dumbledore

—_Esta así por Granger_ —Contesto el retrato de Snape — _O quizá es algo más _

Albus pasó hacia otro retrato sujetando su barba de forma pensativa

—_Oh querida Minerva hay cosas extrañas alrededor, como lo es el amor. Pero no es eso lo que sospechas _

La directora suspiro al escuchar estas palabras luego vio los dos retratos

—Hay algo que no termina de convencerme—Finalmente dijo. —Algo que es extraño y no puedo percibir bien que es

—_Cuidado Minerva_ —Dijo Snape —_Las puertas tienen oídos y los retratos también, y recuerda que en esta escuela hay muchos._

Dumbledore asintió comiendo un dulce de limón

—_Solo has lo que consideres conveniente, te aseguro que la señorita Granger y el joven Malfoy estarán bien, ambos saben cuidarse_

—_Señora Malfoy_ —Corrigió Snape —_Al parecer ahora es la insipiente señora Malfoy_ —Dijo sin mucha emoción. —_Pero Albus tiene razón ambos saben cuidarse._

—Eso espero, no sé qué pueda estar ocurriendo, quizá son solo ideas mías y esta preocupación sea imaginaria.

—_Quizá ya estás anciana ¿No has pensado en retirarte?_ —Pregunto Snape

— ¡insolente! —Mcgonagall se levantó de su silla —Los chicos saben cuidarse, eso lo tengo claro, pero no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de duda

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

—Todo va saliendo bien, hasta el momento, fui muy cuidadoso cuando serví sus tragos ese día, ninguno se percató —Dijo un hombre sonriendo

—Si hubiera funcionado, no estarían casados, se supone que era una broma que ambos debían de pasarla mal, por haberlo hecho… ¿y terminan casados? ¿Cómo eso puede estar bien? —Grito Cormac McLaggen —Solo era fastidiar a Malfoy y darle una lección a Granger por haberme ignorado. Pero de pronto leo en el periódico de un amor pasional y demás cosas, averigua todo lo referente a ese romance, descubriré lo que se oculta tras ese supuesto amor.

* * *

**_Bien si llegaste hasta aquí Hola..._**

**_Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y me disculpo con la demora de mis demás Fics pero mi muso estaba en este fic y lo deje ser libre, pero ya me pondré al corriente con los demás y les prometo que tratare de que la demora valga la pena..._**

**_Gracias a todos los que me han comentado casi llega a 200 comentarios eso me pone feliz porque no creí que tuvieran tantos, por eso mil gracias a todos los que comentan lo que les gusta y lo que no de la historia._**

**_DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases Q_Q simplemente me odia la pagina_**

**_Para los que tienen mi Face Sakura Gremory, Pronto habrá unas sorpresas sobre este Fic que estaré subiendo en estos días_**

**Ahora la Trivia del face:**

_**¿Quien hechizo a Hermione y Draco la primera vez que tomaron? **_

Ya saben no gano nada salvo sus comentarios espero haberme ganado alguno

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**J**

**U**

**S**

**T**

**O**

**.**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. Sobre Gustos y Entrevistas

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling**

_**La historia es mía, y no está autorizada a ser publicada en otro foro, página o blog que no sea mío.**_

_**la historia esta inspirada en una serie de situaciones absurdas que he visto, oído y leído**_

_**LA GANADORA DE LA TRIVIA EN EL FACE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: Klaes ^^**_

_**sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**_

_**(Me disculpo por algunas faltas de ortografía que puede haber, no tengo el tiempo suficiente, para corregir todo el capitulo)**_

_********__DATO CURIOSO: aveces Fanfiction, me separa las frases, me corta las palabras Q_Q simplemente me odia la pagina_

* * *

IDO,IDO

CAPITULO 14

**Sobre Gustos y Entrevistas **

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulido y brillante suelo del Ministerio. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una Narcissa malhumorada, acompañada de su esposo, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta del ministro. Mientras Rita Skeeter revoloteaba por el ministerio en busca de alguna entrevista. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su esposo le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora

Rita Skeeter estaba eufórica. Entrevistando a algunas personas del ministerio

— ¡Odio a esa mujer! —dijo mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Narcissa. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se inclinó tratando de que no se notase su presencia. Debería haber estado celebrando el matrimonio de su hijo como la tradición mandaba; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada en una molesta sala de espera de aquel edificio, esperando que los atendieran , gracias a que su adorable esposo tenía algo que ocultaba y lo más seguro era que el ministro supiera algo, aunque Lucius lo llamaba "Asuntos de negocios" ella no era tonta sabía que había algo más, como seguro lo sabría media comunidad magia y de seguir así pronto lo sabría Rita Skeeter esa periodista podía ser muy insistente. Narcissa se llenó de horror de solo pensar que esa mujer pudiera saber algo antes que ella.

—Por favor, pasen —Dijo el joven asistente y la pareja Malfoy ingreso al despacho del ministro Kingsley

—Lucius —dijo sonriendo y estrechando la mano del hombre —Querida Narcissa que bueno que estén aquí hoy, por favor tomen asiento —dijo haciendo un movimiento. —Antes que nada felicidades

—Bien podríamos dejar toda esta farsa ¿Que ocurre aquí?—Pregunto Narcissa de forma seria

—Tranquila Cissy, deja que el ministro nos informe

Kingsley pasó su mano por la barbilla de forma pensativa, luego dirigió una mirada a Lucius, antes de decidirse a hablar

—Está bien, es sobre la mansión, el ministerio ha conseguido recuperarla, no obstante la gente quiere ver pasión, amor, recuerden que estamos vendiendo este romance como EL ROMANCE —enfatizo sus últimas palabras —La gente quiere ver a la nueva pareja de enamorados, dos clases sociales diferentes, un trágico romance con un final feliz

—Pero ¿De qué hablan? Son chicos, no un espectáculo para la gente —Dijo Narcissa

Ambos hombres se quedaron viendo era hora de decirle la verdad a la mujer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo húmedo en su rostro

— ¿Hermione? —Pregunto abriendo lentamente los ojos. Entonces noto que estaba encima de el

— ¿Porque te despertaste?—Pregunto ella, con una sonrisa.

Draco pudo notar que tenía parte de su pijama desabrochada

— ¿Me estas violando?—Pregunto sorprendido— ¿Mientras duermo?

—Tú me acusaste primero sin tener pruebas—se defendió, dando un beso en su pecho

— ¡Morgana!—Dijo Draco con un suspiro cuando sintió la pelvis de ella rozar con la suya, se sentía tan bien lo que ella estaba haciendo

—Ahora déjame terminar lo que hacía —dijo Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior de forma provocativa logrando que Draco diera un pequeño gemido al sentir sus movimientos sobre él. Desde ese Angulo podía apreciar la parte superior de Hermione y el movimiento de sus pechos, que lo invitaban a probarlos, sin pensar demasiado se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que los movimientos de Hermione provocaban, rozo un pezón con su pulgar y ella gimió a cambio. Draco apretó ambos, con sus manos dándoles atención, mientras los gemidos se hacían más fuerte, los movimientos de Hermione sobre el eran cada vez más intensos, coloco una mano en su cadera ayudándola a tener mayor agarre entonces sintió como todo comenzaba volverse rojo, con desesperación sujeto la espalda de Hermione tratando de sentirla más cerca, cada movimiento se hacía más intento entonces sintió como explotaba algo en él y sintió cuando ella llegaba al orgasmo, mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Hermione se recostó sobre él, realmente no se creía capaz de semejante acción, pero no había podido resistir. Cuando lo vio dormido y con la camisa del pijama medio abierta, ver su torso desnudo fue demasiado para ella Draco era demasiado sexi y no ayudaba que sus hormonas decidieran descontrolarse frente a esa visión.

—Sabía que te morías por mí —dijo con tono autosuficiente Draco sonriendo, mientras jugaba con el cabello de la chica.

Hermione enrojeció y Draco soltó una carcajada

—Feliz noche de bodas señora Malfoy

—No me digas señora—Hermione alzo su rostro viendo fijamente los ojos grises de Draco.

—Señora Malfoy—repitió él, con una sonrisa y acaricio su mejilla. —no me molestaría que me despertaras así todos los días, es preferible a que intentes matarme mientras duermo

—Tu si sabes matar el momento —contesto Hermione acostándose a su lado —solo creí que era malo desperdiciar el regalo que me habían hecho.

—Me encanta cuando quieres negar que te encanto—Draco susurro a su oído—también yo me encanto, cada vez que me veo al espejo.

Hermione sonrió.

La luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana, reparo que casi eran las seis de la madrugada, se preguntó qué planes tendrían ahora para ellos.

Draco pareció percibir su preocupación instintivamente la atrajo hacia el

—Admítelo te gusta besarme temprano, tarde y noche

Hermione aprecio que Draco notara su preocupación.

—No, solo cuando no hablas lo cual es casi nunca —dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Draco

Creo que acabaré deshidratándome. —Dijo Draco. —Me encanta que hagas esto, pero necesito agua

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por el tono que había usado

—No traeré tu agua —dijo ella

—Ya, tampoco te lo había pedido, pero quiero que quede registrado que has sido tú la que me asalto a mitad de la madrugada, mientras dormía.

Hermione tapo su cara con una almohada tratando de ignorar el berrinche de Draco. A veces podía llegar a parecer un niño de tres años, a pesar de su aspecto elegante y eternamente formal. No tenía arreglo.

— ¿Estás enfadado? —Se inclinó hacia él, sonriendo.

Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo de forma casual y Draco le apartó la mano con un seco manotazo, como si se tratase de una mosca molesta. Ese gesto lo confundió, jamás nadie lo había tocado tanto, o de alguna forma cariñosa como Hermione lo estaba haciendo.

Hermione apartó su mano y clavo su mirada en el techo. Se sentía extraña a veces creía que las cosas podían mejorar, pero Draco siempre lograba confundirla

—Draco ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Eh, No

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en mi como mujer, antes de esto?

Draco tragó saliva despacio. La desvergüenza de Hermione le ponía nervioso. Nadie le había preguntado nunca aquello de un modo tan directo. Es más, a decir verdad, jamás se lo habían preguntado de ningún modo. Suspiró y se acercó al oído de ella. No quería darle a entender que no la deseaba, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, Quizá, él era descarado en ciertos temas con tal de hacerla enojar, pero él no hablaba de sentimientos con las chicas, no sabía si había alguna respuesta correcta. —Alguna vez —contesto rápido. —Realmente no —dijo bajo

Hermione sonrió

— ¡Oh!—Dijo como respuesta

— ¿Y tú? —pregunto Draco viéndola fijamente

— ¡Para tu información, yo nunca me había acostado con nadie! —explotó finalmente.

Draco la miró fijamente y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Podía recordar brevemente ese momento cuando descubrió que había sido el primero, a pasar de estar ebrio había sentido orgullo de ser el primero. Aturdido, y sintiéndose algo culpable por el hecho de saber que él tenía una lista de chicas que habían estado en su cama, se dio la vuelta en cama y evitó toparse con sus ojos. La situación era extraña y se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Así que ¿Fui el primero? —se atrevió a decir, pasados unos insoportables segundos repletos de tensión.

—Sí. —Hermione logró relajarse—. Has sido el único

.

Draco alzó la cabeza y sus ojos grises chocaron con los de ella. Entonces Draco sintió una alegría mezclada con preocupación. Quizá estaba cambiando por culpa de Hermione. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando del suave contacto de su piel alrededor de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en la última conversación que había tenido con cualquier chica, de hecho él nunca se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para oír a ninguna, Vio a Hermione. Su voz martillaba con fuerza en su cabeza una vez tras otra, incansable. Comenzaba a imaginarlos cogidos de las manos caminando como muchas parejas y sentía una extraña incomodidad al visualizar la imagen que trazaba en su mente. Aquella chica con la que él debía fantasear debía ser otra siempre pensó que sería alguna chica de alta sociedad como Pansy o Astoria, jamás pensó que pudiera pensar en hacer ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos con Hermione, No con ella… que al parecer tenía cien mil defectos que él odiaba y que el mismo le recordaba constantemente. Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comparar a Hermione con todas las chicas con las que había estado y ninguna se podía comparar con ella, entrelazo sus dedos, odiaba esas cosas pero su fantasía no parecía tan horrenda, quizá podrían caminar juntos, no demasiado cerca, no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico, pero quizá podría hacer una excepción con ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana fue extenuante, principalmente para Draco quien acompaño a Hermione con Madame Pomfrey a una revisión

—Todo está normal —Dijo la Medimaga —Felicidades

Draco sonrió forzadamente, Hermione se había negado a que usaran un hechizo para saber el sexo del bebe y eso lo molestaba, estaba seguro que el ganaría en ese asunto

—No —dijo Hermione de forma seria. —Así que será mejor que quites esa cara de enojo

— ¿Por qué no puedo saber?—Se quejó Draco

—Porque no, yo cargo al bebe así que yo decido y no quiero saber todavía, prefiero la sorpresa del momento

—Odio las sorpresas, yo quiero saber tengo la mitad de derechos sobre esa pequeña cosa que tienes dentro

—Es un bebe, no una cosa y ya dije que no

Draco le lanzo su mejor mirada de indignación mientras caminaban al gran comedor.

Hermione suspiro cansada sentándose al lado de Harry recostó su rostro contra la mesa, no entendía como Draco podía pasar de ser lindo a ser simplemente Malfoy de nuevo

—Dime que se pelearon anoche —dijo Harry casi suplicante — ¿Le arrojaste algo?

Hermione levanto el rostro y vio a su amigo. Harry tenía la mirada de alguien que espera recibir buenas noticias

—No, realmente no hemos peleado ¿Por qué? —Pregunto intrigada escaneando el rostro de su amigo

Harry suspiro y anoto mentalmente no volver a apostar contra los Slytherin, peor aún no confiar en Hermione en cuanto a temas de su vida sexual.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunto Ginny — ¿Por qué no estas con Malfoy? Sería normal si te sientas a su lado

—Prefiero conservar un poco la normalidad

— ¿Un poco? El anillo no ayuda a eso —dijo Ginny señalando a las chicas que clavaban su mirada en ella — Vamos relájate, tienes cara de alguien que acaba de morir ¿Qué tal su proyecto? —Pregunto Ginny tratando de animar a Hermione

—Bien, todo va bien —Contesto de forma automática

— ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez vamos a Hogsmeade y compramos algo? Pero quita esa cara Herms, pareces mayor de lo que eres y eso me asusta

Mcgonagall interrumpió

—Jóvenes, jóvenes —Hizo una pausa para reírse de algo —Permítanme que les interrumpa un momento, hemos recibido todos sus formularios, algo que sin duda me tiene muy sorprendida, por lo tanto comenzaremos con estilo, esta vez no será obligatorio que todos vayan pueden seleccionar a tres miembros de su equipo para ir, en vista que hay dos proyectos iguales, pueden entrar en competencia, los grupos que presentaron los mismos proyectos se mantendrán en anonimato, por lo que es obligación de ustedes descubrirlo por sus propios medios, a partir de ahora comienza la competencia, esto es opcional ¡Y para celebrar esto tienen el día libre, para decidir! Mañana estarán en el mundo Muggle ¡Diviértanse en la competencia!

Nadie se movió a excepción de Neville, todos se quedaron expectantes

— ¡Joder! —dijo Theo bajo —Creo que ya sabemos a quién se refieren

—Sí, lo sabemos ¿Podrías dejar de coquetear con Lovegood? Puedo ver tu cara de idiota de frente —Dijo Blaise

— ¿Disculpa? Mi cara de idiota no es para ti—Theo recapacito —Mi cara no es de idiota de acuerdo

—Chicos ¿Qué haremos? —Pregunto Daphne

—Obvio iremos todos —Contesto Draco sin apartar la mirada de la mesa de los leones

—No sería mejor que Hermione se quedara, tu sabes hay algo llamado descanso

—No creo que quiera quedarse, además no quiero que se quede aquí donde esta Rita Skeeter, un día matare a esa mujer no hoy, pero lo hare un día de estos

—Cuidado Draco, pueden interpretar eso como una amenaza —Interrumpió Pansy —Aunque nadie la extrañaría

—Mi querida chica tiene razón —Dijo Blaise —Ex Mortifago, periodista muerta. Draco en Azkaban cualquiera lo sabe.

—No, soy tu chica aun Blaise —dijo Pansy levantándose — ¡Suerte! la necesitaran—Dijo alejándose de ellos

Draco fijo su mirada en Ronald Weasley

.

— ¡Enserio Hermione! —Dijo Ron —Es extraño, ¿segura todo está bien? ¿Te obligo?

—No, Ron ¿De dónde sacas eso? En realidad no sé ni por qué pregunto —concluyó ella.

A Draco aquello le parecía nauseabundo. Casi sintió alivio cuando comenzaron a levantarse para comenzar su día libre. Apenas se inmutaba ya. Esperaba cualquier cosa que viniera del pobretón. Blaise, su _bro _toco su hombro tratando de calmarlo

— ¡A la mierda Weasley! —Dijo Draco levantándose molesto por el continuo acercamiento del pelirojo a su chica

Draco respiró hondo y sonrió falsamente. Mientras se acercaba a ellos

— ¡Qué ambiente más ameno se respira en esta…mesa!

Nadie respondió con un « ¡Cállate!» a su comentario. Estaba en la mesa de los leones, muchos lo veía fijamente y algunos tenían cara de querer lanzársele encima, estaba solo contra ellos, Asustado, se acercó a Hermione

—Déjalo así —dijo la chica levantándose —Nos vemos después —dijo jalando a Draco de la mano.

—Iremos todos, quería decirte eso —dijo Draco a la defensiva

—Estoy de acuerdo —Hermione sonrió y toco el rostro del chico. —Gracias por no decir nada

—Weasley no merece mi tiempo

—Entonces, si ya decidimos que tal si hacemos algo que los demás no harán

Draco sonrió

— ¿Aquí? Bien podríamos ir a la torre, pero si te gusta el peligro de ser descubierta — Dijo Draco con una sonrisa seductora.

—Me refiero a ir al mundo Muggle

—Claro, que más podría ser, no sé porque me estás viendo como si hubiera pensado algo diferente. —Dijo indignado —Avísale a los demás yo iré a buscar algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Primer día de competencia:**

—Es una lástima que el ministerio no les diera un poco de tiempo a solas —Dijo Blaise abriendo la puerta

— ¡Si, claro! —contesto Harry negando con la cabeza ante la inminente mirada de Hermione —Como, si no hubieran disfrutado de igual forma su noche de bodas — dijo de forma acusadora

—Solo estas así por perder dinero —Dijo Blaise sonriendo

— ¿Cuál Dinero? —pregunto Draco viéndolos de forma acusadora

—Ninguno, ¿cual dinero? no se de que dinero hablan...Mione tu actitud no me ayudo esta vez —dijo Harry divertido

Hermione entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que esta nueva situación le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar lo que se supone es una luna de miel con un montón de desquiciados incluyendo al novio, el cual se supone debería ser todo un sueño.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo. —Dijo Daphne —Sobre el novio, debe ser como una pesadilla, pero oye es tu pesadilla, de todas las chicas con las que Draco se ha liado y han sido demasiadas eres la que más me agrada, lo digo enserio ni siquiera mi hermana me agrada mucho

Draco carraspeo incomodo

—Daphne está loca —le dijo Draco a Hermione

—Oh Daphne esta tan muerta —dijo Blaise bajo —Pero la cara de Draco es algo que merece la pena

—Son irritantes —dijo Hermione — ¿Cuántas han sido?

—Mira —Señalo Draco —No teníamos que venir todos

—No cambies el tema ¿Cuántas?

Draco vio fijamente a Daphne y luego desvió la mirada

—Miren, como dije bien pudo quedarse alguien —Draco trato de cambiar el tema

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí, pudiendo haberme quedado en Hogwarts bebiendo litros y litros de té? O comiendo —los acusó Theo y sonrió de forma sarcástica —Olvidemos un rato la vida sexual de todos, yo casi soy virgen de nuevo

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Harry

—Genial, incluso Potter tiene cara de haber tenido sexo —dijo Theo —Estoy tan jodido, ustedes me arruinan mi vida sexual

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la mirada de Hermione, precia molesta. Draco encogió los hombros negando saber algo sobre cualquier asunto

—Alguien no tuvo sexo anoche —susurro Blaise

—Para tu información, si lo tuve y fue muy, muy bueno —Dijo Draco haciendo que todos los vieran

—Hermione te violo ¿verdad? —Pregunto Daphne

–Claro que no —se defendió Draco —Quizá, de acuerdo si lo hizo, pero en mi defensa diré que lo deseaba tanto como ella así que deja de verme así —dijo Draco a Daphne quien seguía viéndolo seriamente

—Me han obligado —reconoció Draco frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de pareja. Algo que obviamente no entienden en vista que al parecer algunos vuelven a ser vírgenes y obviamente se equivocan en lo que sea que estén pensando.

Los chicos lo vieron con una sonrisa

— Lo único que logran con esas miradas es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto. Todo en mi es suficientemente alto —enfatizo Draco —¡Muy alto y grande!

Draco los vio un segundo Hermione estaba del otro lado de la sala prestando atención a cualquier cosa menos a lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Torció el gesto mientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí.

—Bien podrían dejar de hacer eso —finalmente Hermione hablo —Sigo aquí, si hablaran de mi vida sexual me gustaría no estar presente ¿Podrían respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabamos de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

—Mione, una Carta del ministerio —Dijo Harry — ¿Cómo las envían sin que nadie las vea?

— ¿Magia? —Dijo Irónico Blaise — No se Potter quizá hay magos cerca y pff aparece

—Léelo Harry —Pidió Hermione

—Es para ti —Dijo entregándole el pergamino y alejándose unos pasos de ella

—Esto es una broma —Dijo Hermione — ¿Cómo que unas fotos con mis padres?

—Bien, podemos ser buenos; pueden quedarse solos en la casa mientras nosotros hacemos los arreglos necesarios, recuerden inauguramos esta semana —Dijo Blaise frotando sus manos. Y alejándose de Hermione lentamente

Todos asistieron dando unos pasos hacia la salida

—Cuiden la casa, volvemos en la noche

Hermione prefería que ellos hicieran todo lo que tuviera que ver con el engaño, así no se sentía tan culpable una parte de ella seguía amando las reglas.

—Entonces, está decidido esto será divertido —dijo Theo riendo de forma macabra

—Solo quiero decir que no se lo esperan esos principiantes—dijo Daphne con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de salir de la casa, lejos, muy lejos de ellos dos.

Hermione noto la mirada de Harry hablaría con su amigo después, por ahora solo quería descansar, el embarazo comenzaba a cobrarle factura. sonrio satisfecha cuando todos se fueron.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.

Ron sonrió sosteniendo la direccion en la mano

—Weasley, es patético solo acepta que ella y Draco están juntos— Dijo Pansy acomodándose en la silla frente a el

—Lo patético aquí es el hecho de tener que estar a tu lado Parkinson, y sabes que es lo peor que nadie te quiere aquí

—Eres un idiota —dijo la chica

Ron le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que veía la dirección

— ¿Quieren callarse? —Pidió Zacharias Smith —me costó trabajo conseguir esa dirección

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? —Pregunto Pansy

—Aun no lo sé, pero hablamos con Neville y está dispuesto a ayudarnos —dijo Justin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Hermione logró organizar sus pensamientos la casa estaba completamente vacía, Draco miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con que distraerse, supuestamente, debería ser un momento romatico, pero no estaba seguro de cómo se manejaba uno de esos momentos. Pero, curiosamente, allí solo sentía cualquier cosa menos romance y, teniendo en cuenta que era el momento adecuado, en vista que no había nadie no sabía cómo abordar algún tema, un silencio incomodo se formó en torno a ellos dos

— ¿Quieres ver una película? —Pregunto Hermione

— ¿Quieres hacer una película no apta para todos? —Pregunto Draco

—No, me refiero a una película de verdad, en ese aparato que tanto le gusta a Theo

— ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Draco.

—No te ofendas, pero suena un tanto misterioso que te muestres tan colaborador —objetó Hermione con desconfianza.

—Tú con tal de protestar…

—Bueno, está bien, veamos si hay alguna aquí —dijo señalando la televisión

Draco la observó con una mueca de repugnancia y aparto su mirada del aparato. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo que ocurre, Majestad?

—No esperarás que pose mis delicados dedos sobre ese aparato, ¡a saber cuántas cosas habrá hecho Theodore! —explotó—. Eres muy descuidada, Hermione, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nos encontramos en medio de una catástrofe como es tu embarazo.

—Tu estúpido discurso me está durmiendo; cállate ya. Está bien, prefiero que no hagas nada —objetó.

— ¡Ya te he pillado! Lo haces para luego poder quejarte de lo poco que ayudo, o que no soy romántico, o que no me preocupo por ti.

— ¡Pero… si has dicho que no querías hacerlo!

—Claro, ¡ahora pon excusas! —farfulló con expresión dolida—. ¡Eres una manipuladora de cuidado! Quizá el sombrero se equivocó y tu casa debería ser Slytherin por como tratas de manipular todo

—Esto ya es insoportable… —susurró Hermione

—Desde luego, desde luego que eres insoportable. Menos mal que al fin reconoces algo —opinó él—, mi madre siempre dice que ese es el primer paso para solucionar un problema: la aceptación. ¡Bravo, Hermione has dado un paso!

Ella le dirigió una mueca de profundo asco. Después, conteniendo las ganas de contestarle, cogió un cojín del mueble antes de lanzarlo sobre el rostro de Draco.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué me atacas?

Continuó ignorándole tomo otro cojín. También ese fue a parar a la cabeza del rubio.

— ¿Qué te propones, Hermione?

Un tercer cojín le dio de pleno en la cara. Hermione rio. Sin embargo, Draco pareció reaccionar. Alzó su señorial mano y la dejó caer sobre el brazo de ella con un pequeño movimiento que apenas y el toco. Ella le miró sorprendida.

— ¿Acabas de pegarme o me lo he imaginado?

—Te lo merecías.

— ¿Qué…?

Hermione no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arremetió contra él pellizcándole el hombro. Draco, sentado en el suelo de la sala, abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Eso ha dolido!

—Era mi intención, idiota.

— ¡Serás…! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y se abalanzó sobre ella descaradamente, empujándola y cayendo sobre ella, Draco puso las manos para no aplastarla. Hermione logró sobreponerse rodando sobre sí misma y le atestó un puñetazo en la pierna que provocó que Draco se retorciese de dolor... Él gritó e intentó quitársela de encima a base pura fuerza de voluntad, no quería usar la fuerza y sabia que ella estaba molesta, el podía ser todo lo malo pero no golpeaba mujeres, mucho menos a ella, finalmente, al no conseguir apartarla de ese modo, rodó sobre sí mismo y terminó tumbado sobre ella. Presionó las manos de Hermione contra el suelo, por encima de su cabeza, con lo que la inmovilizaba.

— ¡Quítate de encima, estúpido, me estás aplastando! —se quejó.

Draco la miró fijamente. La escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros le permitía distinguir las graciosas pecas que adornaban el contorno de la nariz de Hermione el color rosado de sus labios incluso podía percibir el aroma de la chica, otorgándole un aspecto hermoso. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, como si acabasen de participar en una maratón de varios kilómetros. Él se había despeinado con la pelea, y algunos mechones rubios se escurrían alborotados, rozando la frente de Hermione y haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se removió bruscamente, intentando desasirse de las manos de Draco, pero él la sujetó todavía con más fuerza, presionando su cuerpo un poco contra el de ella.

—Si te suelto, ¿dejarás de pegarme? —Pregunto con la voz calmada

— ¡Nunca! —explotó ella, y le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Entonces tendremos que quedarnos así, tumbados en el suelo, uno encima del otro. —Sonrió con ironía y sus ojos grises parecieron brillar intensamente—. Qué interesante va a ser esto… en esta posición puedo ver tus pechos —sonrió de lado

Un tenso silencio reinó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Draco roso sus labios lentamente con los de ella luego se separó un poco

Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse, y sus ojos se toparon con los rojizos labios entreabiertos de Draco, los cuales, curiosamente, se hallaban cada vez más cerca de su rostro. De forma inconsciente, cerró los ojos, despacio, como si estuviese esperando algo. Un beso, quizá. Y no tardó en llegar Draco se apodero de sus labios como si la vida se le fuera en ellos

—Admítelo Hermione, te gusta pelear —Dijo entre besos comenzando a desabrochar la ropa de la chica. Con sumo cuidado y como si se tratara de lo más delicado la acuno entre sus brazos.

— Es tu culpa, siempre logras hacerme enojar — Contesto besando la mejilla de Draco

—Deberíamos inaugurar esta casa —Dijo Draco en tono travieso besándola de nuevo

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Piuug dejen de hacer eso —dijo Blaise—No quiero pensar que hicieron todo el día—Vio la mesa donde estaban —creo que no volveré a ver esa mesa igual —dijo viéndolos de forma acusadora

—Entonces, la cama de Theo, el baño, el cuarto de Daphne, la cama de Potter, todos esos debes verlos con otros ojos—dijo Draco — ¡Espera!, las escaleras esas aun puedes verlas igual que siempre; Por ahora —sentencio acomodándose la camisa. Mientras Hermione trataba de abrochar la suya

Daphne abrió los ojos muy grandes  
— ¿Que mi cuarto qué? Díganme que mi cama NOO, los mato, en mi cama ¡NO!

Hermione le dio una mirada llena de culpa a Daphne

—Nueva regla, ellos no se pueden quedar solos. —Dijo Daphne señalándolos

—Vale, no se quedaran solos—Dijo Theo — ¿Resolvieron lo de los padres de Hermione?

— ¡Mis padres! —Dijo Hermione —Se supone pasemos unos días con ellos

—No, ¿Qué? No quiero —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos

—Esto será largo —dijo Harry, comenzando a preparar la comida

-.-.-.-.-.-

Theo sonrió a la chica frente a él, había salido de la casa de nuevo cuando Draco comenzó a decir que no quería ir a casa de los Granger, la vecina estaba frente a el

—Esto será divertido Bro—dijo Blaise tocando su hombro

—Demasiado, solo es una lástima no poder ver la cara de Draco —Theo sonrió

—Hola —dijo la chica frente a Theo —Hacen una linda pareja —dijo señalando a los dos amigos

— ¡No somos pareja! —Dijo Rápido Theo. —No es mi tipo créeme, no soy gay y si lo fuera el no sería mi tipo —dijo demasiado rápido

— ¡Oh lo siento! Creí que eran pareja —La vecina sonrió apenada

— ¿Es por mi color? ¿No soy tu tipo por que soy de color? ¡Lo sabía! —dijo Blaise de forma ofendida —Solo te digo si Malfoy fuera Gay no te voltearía a ver, deberías sentirte feliz que crean que yo me fijo en ti

— ¿Qué? Estás loco, no hablábamos de eso y si fuera gay puedo conseguir a Malfoy, soy lindo, pero no hablamos de eso… ¡Espera! ¿De que hablábamos? —Pregunto Theo

—Las chicas creen que eres gay y no me ligarías por ser de color

— ¿Enserio hablábamos de eso? Necesito acostarme con alguien, te lo aseguro me vuelvo virgen de nuevo —Dijo Theo ganándose la mirada esquiva de Blaise — ¡Una chica!—Grito —necesito una chica, rápido, Estúpido y sensual Malfoy ¿Por qué no puedo ligarme aun Malfoy de ser gay? —Farfullo despacio Theo mientras caminaba indignado — ¿Por qué creería que somos gay's?

—Bueno tú tienes un…. Un... Algo peculiar —dijo Blaise —Yo simplemente soy demasiado sexi para ser alguien alcanzable, es más fácil suponer que no tienen oportunidad conmigo

—Eres idiota —Contesto de mala Gana Theodore Nott

Draco se había encerrado en la habitación, después de negarse a ir con sus suegros

—No te preocupes Mione, él, ira —dijo Harry —Por cierto descubrimos algo interesante

—No quiero que vaya, ese es el detalle —dijo Hermione — ¿Qué descubrieron?

–Ron, y su equipo son los que presentaron el mismo proyecto

—Al menos ya sabemos quién entro la otra noche —contesto irónica acercándose a la cocina

— ¡Oh merlín! ¿Ese es el vecino? ¿Está desnudo? —dijo Daphne viendo la ventana de la cocina

Hermione ladeo la cabeza viendo cada fibra del cuerpo del chico frente a ella mentalmente califico con un merecido 10 al chico, no es que fuera más atractivo que Draco pero debía reconocer que el chico tenia músculos donde no creía que podían haber

— ¿Qué observan? —Dijo Theo acercándose a ellas — ¿Es la copia de Draco? —Dijo sorprendido — ¿Cómo logro esos músculos? ¿Es humanamente imposible algo así? —dijo asombrado— ¡Bendita Morgana! ¿Cómo consiguió un culo así? ¿Usara alguna crema de las que anuncian en la televisión?

Las dos chicas se le quedaron viendo y Theo alzo una ceja

— ¡Ohh ya entiendo! ¿Son estos comentarios? La gente cree que soy gay por esto ¿verdad? —dijo sonriendo

Ambas asintieron

—Pero no lo soy —Se defendió —Y si lo fuera puedo conseguir un Malfoy o un sexi vecino como ese —señalo al vecino —Yo sería un gay muy cotizado

—Ni siquiera preguntare —dijo Daphne negando con la cabeza

—Oh vamos un poco de curiosidad de parte de ustedes. —dijo el chico

—Supéralo, no eres gay —Dijo Blaise

—No tengo la culpa ser heterosexual

—Lo se_ Bro _debes estar sufriendo. Simplemente cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts lánzate con todo sobre Lovegood

— ¿Tú crees?

—Si Bro, debes hacerlo pronto

—Mione, estamos viendo lo mismo —Pregunto Harry

— ¿No sé qué te sorprende? —Dijo Hermione —Por cierto sé que tienes algo con Daphne —le susurro

Harry carraspeo sonrojado, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Era imposible que ella lo supiera, ¿Quién más lo sabía? Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda quizá alguien los había visto, maldijo bajo esperaba que Ginny no lo supiera, al menos hasta que el aclarara cuál era su relación con Daphne.

Draco se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de Desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres, con el ministerio con todos; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar unos días en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo, aunque fueran los padres de Hermione, él no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las personas sin dejar de ser un Malfoy eso lo molestaba no quería decir algo fuera de lugar. No es que a Draco le importase un poco la vida familiar —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya lo trataban con familiaridad. Supuso que serían los días más aburridos de su vida y que, en Caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica que quería, que si venia viéndolo bien no era tan buena idea, Hermione, que parecía recién salida de un algún lugar desconocido con aquella ropa desarreglada. Eso le molestaba, bueno si iba a sufrir al menos lo haría con estilo Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

— ¿Sigues molesto? —Pregunto Hermione

—No de hecho, creo que podemos ir con tus padres mañana mismo

— ¿Sabes?, hoy estás un poco raro.

—Así soy yo: raro y exclusivo, valórame que soy único —aclaró

Hermione sonrió por la forma en que Draco lograba enojarla con dos palabras, pero tenía razona si era él. Y eso la confundía mucho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rita Skeeter sonrió mientras tomaba nota

—El joven Malfoy conocerá a los Granger, eso sí es una no-ti-ci-a —Dijo dando un pequeño aplauso —Dígame ministro ¿Qué se esconde tras esta pareja? Los lectores quieres conocer todo sobre su romance ¿Hay algún secreto que quiera compartir?

—Creo que eso podrá preguntárselos usted, los Malfoy darán una entrevista todos juntos cuando la joven pareja regrese, creo que le interesara lo que tienen que decir sobre su amor —El ministro sonrió, tenía en las manos algo grande y las relaciones publicas nunca estaban de más.

—Sera una entrevista fascinante —Dijo Rita —Que no le quede la menor duda, hare una entrevista como no se ha visto antes.

—Eso espero —contesto Kingsley —Eso espero.

* * *

**_Bien si llegaste hasta aquí Hola...espero te haya gustado el capitulo y me dejes un comentario diciéndome que te pareció _**

**_mas de 200 comentarios eso me pone feliz, mil gracias a todos los que comentan ya sea cosas buenas o cosas malas, también son bienvenidas _**

**_Para los que tienen mi Face Sakura Gremory, pueden checar las imágenes que estoy subiendo con respecto a los personajes de este Fic y algunas otras cosas _**

**Ahora la Trivia del face:**

_**¿Quien fue la persona que insinuó que Theo y Blaise eran pareja?**_

Ya saben no gano nada salvo sus comentarios espero haberme ganado alguno


End file.
